Chronicle of Chaos
by randh13th
Summary: Kil'jaeden's ambition finally dashed as the Burning Legion was defeated twice at Mt. Hyjal and the Barrens. The Sentinel, Horde and Alliance now began to find their own places in the changing Azeroth...and faced the new menaces at the same time. Complete.
1. Chapter 0: The Gathering

Prologue  
  
Ruins of Silvermoon, Quel'thalas  
  
Among the ruins, a white, short-cropped haired man watched it without any _expression. He wore a dark armor and held a Runeblade at his right hand. Rugold Killgrave felt uneasy as he walked at the midst of the ruined city. The place, which the mortals once called it beloved, now lay in ruins. The once fresh air has been replaced with the smell of decomposed flesh and burnt. When the Scourge broke into Silvermoon, they simply slaughtered almost half of the population. The survivors fled to the nearest human kingdoms, and some even joined with the other refugees to Kalimdor. The elves were easy to kill; they were fragile like glass despite their magic.  
  
Before he continued, someone blocked his way. It was a pale-skinned woman. Her face once looked beautiful and gaunt, yet also lovely. However, her eyes showed a fierce contempt as she stared at him; her smirk was cold. The woman's body looks like a mist, almost transparent. "Greetings, Sylvanas." Rugold greeted her, "I trust that Prince Arthas waited for me." The former elf ranger, now a banshee answered with a shrill tone,  
  
"He has been waiting for you for over an hour ago, and the others have already come. I shall guide you to the way." She instantly left him with a breeze, and then Rugold followed the banshee. While walking, the Death Knight mused about his 'guide'. Once, Sylvanas Windrunner courageously fought the Scourge during their invasion. Her stratagems frustrated Arthas from time to time. Yet, her efforts were doomed. Instead of killing her as she wanted, Arthas merely transformed Sylvanas into a banshee. Suspended between life and death, she became bitter and she didn't want to accept what happened to her. Ironically, she was forced to turn into the one who had made her into this existence. Since then, the banshee has served as Arthas' errand. It was no secret to all that Sylvanas might plan something to extract vengeance upon the man who had dammed her into the undead. What she needed now was an ally.  
  
  
  
Finally, they arrived at the Sunwell. At the midst of the polluted Sunwell, several figures stood stoically. Rugold recognized Prince Arthas among them. Next to him, Baron Perenolde, the former King of Alterac stood. The others were unknown. These Death Knights formed the Order of the Death Hand, a mockery of the disbanded Silver Hand. He became a part of them after he discarded his knighthood, and has sworn to serve the Lich King, Ner'zhul.  
  
Arthas greeted him first, "Greetings, Killgrave. How is your journey?" The young Death Knight kneeled, giving his utmost respect,  
  
"Hearthglen was completely destroyed. The citizens had been slaughtered, as you commanded. I resurrected them from the fallen so that they may serve the Scourge. I await your command, my prince." The fallen prince didn't answer, instead he gestured to Sylvanas to leave them. The banshee went instantly into the darkness. Then Arthas began to explain,  
  
"You should know that the Legion is preparing to invade Kalimdor. The Dread Lords have taken over the Scourge; yet the Lich King commanded us to keep an eye on them." Rugold looked puzzled,  
  
"What do you mean, my prince?"  
  
"I told Tichondrius that one Death Knight could mean much to serve in behalf of the Legion. I've chosen you as our 'departing gift'." Perenolde continued,  
  
"You are the youngest among us; Archimonde and Tichondrius will never suspect anything! In fact, they might have ignored you at all." The Death Knight felt a rising anger within him, but he decided to not show it.  
  
Arthas added, "You must report what the Legion plans in Kalimdor. After that, you are going to that land. Oh, and you will not be alone, young Death Knight. The Lich King had sent someone to accompany you." The cold breeze came from nowhere as a lich appeared. Rugold stared at the undead with disgust, but the undead ignored it,  
  
"You must be the young Killgrave." the undead said, "I am Elech Frozenbreath. It is an honor to serve you."  
  
  
  
Three weeks later at the Barrens, Kalimdor  
  
The breeze passed swiftly on the plains, rocking the grass. Suddenly, the sky turned red and the hailstorm began. The hail razed the plain into a smoldering, burnt land. Among the flames, the Infernals appeared, followed by the Doomguards and Fellhounds. The red-winged, pale-faced Dread Lord materialized among them. Quickly, he ordered his minions,  
  
"Clear the place! Keep your eyes for any signs of life! Destroy all who opposes the Legion!" As he turned to the sky, a Goblin zeppelin floated on the burned sky. The demon snorted only,  
  
Why did Lord Tichondrius assign an inexperienced Death Knight to me? The Legion doesn't need those pathetic wretches at all!  
  
Inside the zeppelin, Rugold watched the charred craters on the plain. The demons scoured their surroundings to ensure their control. He didn't like the job; in fact he felt slighted. Perenolde's taunt still echoed in his ears; however he still respected Arthas' judgment. Therefore he didn't protest the order, yet nobody could say he liked it. Silently, the Death Knight banished his thoughts. There would be payback later for that humiliation. Then the lich walked toward him.  
  
"I don't like this, Frozenbreath," he said, a hint of dislike evident. Elech hissed, as the icy breath came out from his jaw,  
  
"Control yourself, Death Knight. Malioch must not know our plan; we are here to carry out the Lich King's plan," Rugold quickly countered,  
  
"I know! However, they don't seem to trust us either. how could I carry the Prince's order?" He felt the skeletal fingers lay at his shoulder armor. The lich tried to ease his feeling. Rugold wondered. could he feel something despite being an undead? The lich began to speak again,  
  
"Be patient.the Lich King foresaw that you would play an important role here," Yet, his words did little to comfort the knight's troubled mind,  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
The zeppelin landed, and unloaded the Acolytes. Not wasting time, these disciples of death summoned a Necropolis, Crypt, Graveyard and several Ziggurats. Instantly, the charred earth was covered by the blackish Blight. The Dread Lord nodded in satisfaction before he turned to Rugold and Elech.  
  
"Not bad, young Death Knight." he smiled, "Your assistance to the Legion is quite appreciated." Rugold felt a sneering tone in the Dread Lord's word, yet he swallowed his anger. Now is not the time to snap, he thought. Realizing his companion's feeling, Elech replied,  
  
"Thank you, my lord! Is there anything else you need?" Malioch was silent for a while, before he spoke again,  
  
"Hmm, perhaps you could scout the area! Try to find where our enemies hide, but do not attack without my order. Report back to me when you see them!" Before he turned to the Necropolis, the Death Knight asked,  
  
"What about the orcs?" The Dread Lord turned with some displeasure,  
  
"That is none of your business! They have been taken care of by Lord Mannoroth and Tichondrius! Do not bother yourself with that. Is that clear?" Rugold didn't answer; instead he went away to the Crypt. In half an hour, he already assembled the scouting band. It was composed of Ghouls, 2 Crypt Fiends and an Abomination. A while ago, he sent some Shades to survey the surrounding, just some precaution.  
  
Meanwhile, Malioch was inside the newly erected Necropolis. Inside, he sat in the throne and took a spoiled wine. After drinking the wine, he called a Doomguard and gave an order,  
  
  
  
"Bring forth the woman." As the hulking demon went, the Dread Lord mused alone.  
  
Lord Tichondrius had assigned him to recruit the local Creeps in order to create some diversion among the enemy. The Horde and the Alliance would be easier to deal with, however not so with the Sentinels!  
  
Then the Doomguard returned with a pale-looking girl. She bore a slight resemblance to Sylvanas, yet her face looked younger and her garment was purple. Malioch smiled devilishly as she came closer,  
  
"Tell me about your people."  
  
Author's Note: OK, here is the story as I have promised to you! Thanks to Ayee_33 for editing and revise the story! I'm very grateful for his efforts! The story is the continuation of 'Prelude to Chaos', yet it has the greater scope about the Warcraft III storyline. The original characters might make an appearance in the story, like Arthas etc. The story was set after "Wreckage of Lordaeron" when the Legion plans to invade Kalimdor. Just wait for the first chapter, 'The Storm'! 


	2. Chapter One:The Storm

The Storm  
  
  
  
The Longthorne Clan's base, West of Ashenvale Forest.  
  
  
  
"So angry!"  
  
"So hungry..."  
  
"That way!"  
  
"No, that way!"  
  
"I'm with stupid."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Kargil had spent an hour to listen the ogre's complaints. Around them, the peons are busy gathering gold and lumber. Not far from them, several Burrows stood close to the Watchtower. Grothak has ordered him to sent some grunts to scout the area; furthermore to contact Hellscream about the progress. It is almost three weeks ago since they built the base, but there was no news about the Warchief or Hellscream alike. After several discussions and debates, Kargil managed to convince the Ogre that his complaint would be taken care of. When the Blademaster returned to the Barracks, Hurim called him,  
  
"Hello, Bloodfang!" the Tauren greeted, "It seems you are tired,"  
  
Kargil replied, "Don't ask me! I hope it won't be worse than today.I just have some problems with the Ogres. They complained again about the lodging and anything they could find!" Hurim watched as the two-headed creature went their way to the nearest tree, almost crushing some peons in the process.  
  
"Really?" he looked mildly surprised, "I thought they were funny folks.sometimes they asked me to play cards," The young Blademaster shook his head,  
  
"Perhaps you'll be tired like them if you have two heads as they do. By the way, Grothak sent me to look for you! You were asked to go to the Great Hall at once; I think the spirit has given him another vision." Kargil quite taken aback when he heard the Tauren's word,  
  
He asked Hurim again, "Are you sure that the Elder got the vision?"  
  
"Affirmative, I think you should go there immediately!" Together, they went to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Inside the building, Kargil saw the shamans, witchdoctors and shadow priests inside. They looked restless. Meanwhile, the old Farseer sat at the fur-covered chair. His wolf was lying not far from his feet. He was in deep meditation; nobody disturbed him in this state. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the Blademaster. Hurim stood next to him. They saw that the old orc looked in a deep sorrow. Slowly, Kargil asked,  
  
"Elder, what happened?" Grothak lowered his head, almost like he mourned someone,  
  
"Evil things had befallen to the Warsong Clan; they have yielded to the bloodlust once again," Everyone was silent until Kargil asked again,  
  
"Elder, are you.sure about that? How could Chief Hellscream allow." Suddenly, the Farseer wailed. It seems he could not bear the anguish inside himself any longer.  
  
"How fool I am! If I had not listened to Hellscream's order, these things would not have happened to us.as we speak now, the devil itself is coming to claim us as well," The Blademaster stood silently, watching Grothak with pained looks. Not for long, a grunt came to him,  
  
"Master Bloodfang, the warriors of the Warsong Clan have arrived and they demand Elder Grothak to come out!" Kargil hissed out of anger,  
  
"Can they wait later? Elder Grothak was not feeling well today! Do they know how to address him politely?" The nervous grunt replied,  
  
"They say now! Master, we had to keep them out from the base! They looked.well, different. We couldn't explain it, perhaps you should see them by yourself," Kargil turned to the Tauren, who nodded only. He understood that Hurim would watch Grothak well. Then he left the hall and went to outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How dare you treat the warriors of the Warsong Clan like this! I shall have your heads on the spikes!!" Nobody answered as the large, longhaired orc cursed. He was a red-skinned orc and wore a demonic armor. His band consists of several grunts, a kodo beast and three warlocks. They were not allowed to enter the premises of the base. Meanwhile, the Longthorne grunts watched them nervously; even the headhunters and berserkers couldn't wait to throw their spears and axes to them. Then everyone breathed in relief when the Blademaster came. Kargil greeted them politely,  
  
"Greetings, what brings you here, O warriors of the Warsong Clan?" The big grunt spat,  
  
"Where is Grothak Lookeye? Torog Bluntskull had a message from Chief Grom Hellscream himself!!" The young orc frowned upon the insult, yet he tried to control his anger,  
  
"Elder Grothak does not feel well today! You can give the message here, Kargil Bloodfang will deliver it!" Torog snorted, before he went to a derisive laugh. His companions also followed him. The Blademaster noticed them carefully. He wondered how they could change into this appearance. Moreover, he thought that the Warchief had banned the use of necromantic magic; then how come the warlocks appeared here? Did the Warsong Clan return to their old self?  
  
"Good! Tell Grothak Lookeye that he should submit to our master's authority! He must be ready to serve our master!" Kargil puzzled,  
  
"Master? Do you mean Chief Hellscream? I'm afraid we couldn't meet your demand now; the Warchief Thrall had not told us this matter!" The Chaos Orc roared,  
  
"Fools! We no longer serve the boy-chief! We serve the Legion now!!" Suddenly, the Blademaster felt a shimmering anger arose inside. The thought of serving the demons was too much for him to bear. Clenching his teeth, he replied,  
  
"The Longthorne Clan will not serve the Legion! Go back and tell to Chief Hellscream, that he could talk to the Elder by himself after he has regained his sanity! If the Elder himself was here, I'm sure that he would reject your demand!" The huge orc tightened his fist and took his large axe. He charged at Kargil furiously. However, the Blademaster quickly evaded the attack and unsheathed his blade immediately. Torog swung his axe toward Kargil's head with full force, yet the opponent brought the blade in contact with his weapon. Their hands shook violently as the weapons collided with sparks. The Blademaster instantly went to 'battou' stance. Pushed backward, Torog taunted,  
  
"You are a fool, boy! Could you not see who you are? You think that you are decent and civilized, but no! The bloodlust is within your blood! Our blood! There is no way to escape from it, accept the fact! Join the Legion! Follow your lust!" The young Blademaster answered,  
  
"Never! Warchief Thrall said that the spirit is stronger than anything, even our lust for war and blood! You have dishonored your heritage by following the Legion!" Unable to cower his opponent, the Chaos orc shouted to his lung,  
  
"I shall kill you, boy! Then the old Lookeye! I shall be the leader of the Longthorne Clan!!"  
  
"In your dream, traitor! As long as Bloodfang still breathes, you'll never be the leader of the Longthorne Clan!!" Torog charged again, attacking Kargil violently. His eyes turned blood red and froth appeared out of his mouth. Kargil knew that the Chaos orc was controlled by his bloodlust. It seemed that the demons had recharged the Warsong with the newfound bloodlust. He wondered if Bluntskull's words were correct. He felt something surged inside his veins. Yet, he remembered his father's teachings that he had to prevent them from clouding his judgment. The clarity of focus was the pride of every Blademaster; unfortunately, the Burning Blade Clan, who had allowed them to be consumed by the same bloodlust, had forgotten it. Kargil tried to concentrate his focus, in order to deflect the incoming attack. He quickly slashed his blade thrice, vertical, horizontal and vertical. This maneuver forced his opponent to defend himself. The warlocks were too eager to help Torog with their Cripple spell; yet they watched the grim shamans around them. Anything they threw could be purged instantly. Despite his bloodlust and imposing figure, Torog was unable to force his smaller foe out. Instead, he was forced into the defensive position. Something that he rarely did, and this was humiliating! Suddenly the Blademaster commanded,  
  
"Fall!" With ferocity, Kargil slashed Torog's axe into two parts and drove the large orc down to the ground. His body thudded loudly. Before Torog had a chance to rise, Kargil had pointed the blade at his face. His companions were shocked, while the Longthornes cheered.  
  
Kargil spoke, "Return to your master and tell them that the Longthorne Clan is still loyal to the Warchief! If they have a problem with that, come and get us here!" Slowly, he lowered his blade and left his opponent alone. The humiliation burned deep inside Torog's heart. Without warning, he took his knife and ran toward the Blademaster,  
  
He hissed fiercely, "You shall pay for this, Bloodfang!" Before his foe managed to strike, Kargil moved like lightning. His blade sliced cleanly through flesh and bone. For a moment, everyone was stunned as Kargil and Torog stood stoically. Slowly, Torog's head slid off from his body, while his headless body fell to the ground.  
  
There was a glimmer of red light at Kargil's eyes, yet it vanished when he blinked. Torog's companions were terrified when they saw the Blademaster approach them. Instead of attacking them, he warned,  
  
"Go back! If you persist, you will meet the same fate as he did!" When the Longthorne grunts opened the way, the Chaos orcs hurriedly left the base. They even forgot to take Bluntskull's body. Kargil turned back with sorrow. He never thought that he had to kill his own brethren. As he passed Bluntskull, he noticed something at the orc's corpse. A strange-looked necklace! When he took it, it was made of.ears!  
  
  
  
Grothak was silent as he examined the necklace. His look turned more grim and aged than usual. The Blademaster and the Tauren Chieftain stood not far from him. The farseer turned to them,  
  
"Better get ready! We'll have to fight soon!" Hurim asked,  
  
"Who is going to attack us? The Warsong Clan?" Grothak shook his head, then answered,  
  
"No, something far older than the Warsong, even older than our existence! Hellscream has angered the inhabitants of the forest; soon their wrath shall fall upon us." Then Kargil inquired,  
  
"Excuse me, Elder! If the Warsong had angered the inhabitants of Ashenvale, then why do we have to fight? We were not the ones who caused the problem." Snorted, the farseer replied with impatient look,  
  
"It doesn't matter, Bloodfang! The inhabitants of this forest doesn't care about the difference between the Warsong and us! In their eyes, we're the intruders! The invaders who must be exterminated!" Everyone was silent after listening Grothak's words. Then he barked,  
  
"What are you waiting for? The storm? Go! Prepare our defenses now!!" The Blademaster and the Tauren left the Great Hall immediately. Soon enough, the peons begun to put everything in place, including spiked barricades. Hurim assigned his fellow Taurens to keep eye to anything suspicious. He also gave the same order to the Ogres, and reminded them not to bash anything that moves.  
  
Kargil stared at the Chaos orc's head. His mind was filled with questions, which he didn't want to answer! Not for long, the Tauren came to him,  
  
"Is something troubling you, Bloodfang?" he inquired gently. The Blademaster didn't answer; he went away from the Tauren.  
  
"Are you still thinking about Bluntskull's taunt? The bloodlust?" Kargil sighed,  
  
"Perhaps he was right. I felt it when we fought .something snapped inside me! When I awoke, he was already dead! Hurim, I wonder if we are doomed to have the bloodlust for eternity." Hurim sat on the ground, before he spoke,  
  
"When both of you were fighting, I noticed that Bluntskull was controlled by his own bloodlust. His attack was erratic, yet violent! He doesn't care about anything, including himself as long as he could spill some blood. On the other hand, you were calm and controlled! Your attack was well timed and decisive. It was Bluntskull's fault when he tried to attack you from behind.you act like everyone did in the same situation: defend yourself."  
  
"The difference between you and Bluntskull is self-control. Nobody is free from lust and passion, even myself. What makes the difference is how you control them; don't let them control you! If you do, you'll end up like him," The Blademaster was startled after hearing the Tauren's advice. Then Hurim stood and began to go to another direction,  
  
He continued, "I might be ignorant about your curse, however my cousin Cairne once said, 'Belief gives power to anything that you believe'! Believe that you can control your lust and use it for goodness! You'll be amazed as to what happens later." As the Tauren left him, Kargil nodded in agreement. Whatever happens, he's still the Blademaster! The warrior, which the Horde can rely on! It is their vow to free their brethren from the demonic bondage! No matter what, he would strive to achieve the objective! Turned to the head, he almost opted to throw it. His father's word passed within his mind,  
  
"Everything has their own purpose and usefulness, no matter how insignificant it looks,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the hill, overlooking the Longthorne base, a Lone Figure stood there. His looks cannot be seen because they are hidden in the shadows, but his long cape can be seen due to how long it is and how the wind is slightly blowing.  
  
"Do you think that the Orcs will be free from their bloodlust?" a female voice asked.  
  
"It depends. It's up to them." the figure replied with a soft voice.  
  
".You really don't care about the world, do you?" Worry was evident in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. I don't have a mission in life. I only travel and help anyone needing it. If I feel like it, I might help those Orcs."  
  
  
  
As the wind blew, the figure was nowhere to be seen, but violet colored petals were evident on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Late sunset, at Everglade, Northeast of Mt.Hyjal  
  
At Everglade, the Ancients stood among the other trees. The sturdy Ancient of War accommodated the huntresses and the archers. Meanwhile, the shrubbery Ancient of Lore and the bushy Ancient of Wind housed the dryads and druids alike. The most formidable among them was the Tree of Life. Anyone who thought they were ordinary trees would pay dearly during battle. Earyl watched his childhood village with a smile. Before he became the Keeper of the Grove, he would always play with his sisters, Sylane and Vyshna. Sometimes he called them 'the thoughtful Sylane and the happy-go-lucky Vyshna' It was ten thousand years ago before the Legion invaded Kalimdor. His memories were cut by a mourning wail; it came not far from his direction. He saw the Sentinels gathered around. Quickly, he went hastily.  
  
The Keeper noticed that Ravenbeak and his fellow druid Beargrowl was among them. They looked grieved and troubled. Then he saw a blood-streaked blanket covered something on the ground.  
  
He inquired with a loud voice, "Would someone here tell me what is going on?" Nobody answered, instead turned their attention upon him. It seemed that they were waiting for him. Slowly, Earyl kneeled and reached the blanket. When he pulled it, his face turned into horror and shock. The body of Arista and her band was lying on the ground! Their body bore deep wounds; their armors were stripped with force. What made Earyl barely held his disgust is that all of them didn't have their ears anymore. The place where the ears supposed to be was still bleeding profusely. Shaking with fury, the Keeper turned to the nearest person,  
  
"Who dared to defile the body of our sisters? Who!?" Ravenbeak croaked,  
  
"The.greenskins.Elder Treegrowth." Then Earyl asked again,  
  
"How could this have happened?" Tried to relieve his breath, the druid began his story,  
  
"Two weeks ago, Arista was doing what the Priestess orders. She spied the nearest greenskin's base at the Southwest of the Everglade. When she was about to return to Everglade, they were attacked by the greenskins! She valiantly fought them, but the enemy was outnumbered her band. The largest greenskin, perhaps the most depraved, killed her with a single blow only! Seemed not enough, they mutilated our sisters' body. They made our sisters' ears into a necklace, which the leader proudly wore! After they were gone, Beargrowl and me quickly carried their bodies here." Everyone saw Earyl's face turned grim like a gnarled tree. Sylane wasn't here; she had gone to visit another tribe for discussing the possibility to face the invading Outlanders. The greenskins had committed the unpardonable sin! Not only they killed the demi-god Cenarius and defiled the land, they also dare to dishonor their fallen sisters. The Kaldorei considered dying with a mutilated body a disgraceful death. Earyl had promised to not act rashly; he had to wait until she returned. He saw everyone staring at him, awaiting his decision,  
  
No! Those beasts cannot be allowed to continue their depraved existence! To wipe them out is the merciful thing that he could think of! Shando Stormrage and Priestess Tyrande, even her sister might approve his act! Then he commanded,  
  
"Ravenbeak, gather the Druids as much as you could! Tell the Furbolgs to get here immediately! We shall raze the greenskins' base to the ground tonight!" Before he left, a huntress protested,  
  
"Keeper, the Priestess has not ordered us to attack!!" Earyl gave her a sharp glance, and answered coldly,  
  
"The Priestess is not around! I'm the one who in charge now! If you have a problem, you can wait for my sister here!" Nobody protested again. Then Beargrowl asked,  
  
"What about Doombringer?" The Keeper hissed furiously when he heard the name,  
  
"To hell with him! We don't have time to look for him! I don't want to waste my time with a traitor!" The druids nodded as Earyl passed, while the Sentinels were silent. One thing is certain: the battle is inevitable!  
  
  
  
At the same time, not far from Earyl's grove, the Lone Figure stood on the hills. The Night Elves did not have the ability to sense him nor see him. He stood underneath a tree, unknown to the inhabitants of Ashenvale.  
  
"I cannot believe that the Kaldorei will attempt to attack the Orcs! If they see an Orc base, they'll surely try to raze it to the ground!" the female voice said with surprise.  
  
"Let them do what they want." the Figure said, his voice evident with a whisper. "In the end, they'll see the harsh aftermath."  
  
  
  
"But this is a misunderstanding! We can't just stand here!" she complained.  
  
"Do you honestly think that the Night Elves know about the truth.?"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"We can't interfere in this war... It's between them and the Legion." he said.  
  
"I see, but."  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean we can warn the other Orcs about this. If I find it best, then I will do it." before he disappeared, his voice rang through the air, and throughout Everglade.  
  
"War is inevitable. all will be involved."  
  
  
  
Then, with flower petals coursing through the wind, the Figure disappeared.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Phew, I finally finished this chapter! ? The story took place after ' Hunter of Shadows'. I warn you that the story is quite violent; it is up to your discretion! The Lone Figure is a courtesy from Ayee-33. What do you think? What will happen to the Orcs and the Night Elves later? Give your review!! Wait next chapter, 'The Scouting'! 


	3. Chapter Two:The Scouting

The Scouting   
  
  
  
Early morning, Southwest of Ashenvale,   
  
  
  
The scouting band walked slowly, passing into the thick forest. The band was composed of several dwarven riflemen, 2 knights, a sorceress, an elven priest, a mortar team and a company of footmen. The captain kept his sight on the surroundings, and then turned toward the couple behind him. It seemed the priest and the sorceress talked to each other. Silently, the gruff man smiled. Let those two be alone. he said to himself.   
  
"Thank you for coming with me, Adyl," the priest said to the sorceress.   
  
The sorceress smiled, "Don't mention it, Tanil. I'm glad to help anyone who needs my help.especially you," Not showing any _expression, Tanil Healfinger sighed,   
  
"My family is so reluctant to allow me to go with you, especially my father. Perhaps they still remember what happened at Quel'thalas. We've lost so much there, including our fortunes and relatives." Adyl nodded; she knew clearly about the fall of Quel'thalas. Even she has lost her friends at Dalaran, when Archimonde razed the citadel to the ground. She shuddered whenever she remembers it. Then she said,   
  
"I think I can relate it well with you. Do you remember Master Antonidas? When I was a child, he always visited my father's workshop and played with me. Now he is dead, in order to protect his beloved city." The sorceress' eyes looked wet with tears. Tanil pretended not to notice that. Realize the wetness, Adyl wiped her eyes and said,   
  
"Do you know, Tanil? I admired your people; even though they lost everything, they still refuse to be broken,"   
  
The elf replied, "Is that what you think of us, Adyl? Actually, my people are shaken after the disaster that befell us; yet our leaders refuse to give up! Many have lost their loved ones when the Scourge invaded Silvermoon, but they choose not to show their grief. It has always been our pride as the High Elves not to show our emotions, lest the other will be discouraged." The sorceress noted a tone of pride, yet mixed with myrrh in Tanil's words. She chose not to reveal it, instead continued,   
  
"You're right. Ms. Proudmoore also showed the same tenacity as your people did. She's quite tough, especially in this time. According the latest news, I heard the Scourge have besieged Khaz-Modan and Kul-Tiras. Meanwhile, the remaining kingdoms like Azeroth and Gilneas have not decided if they will send reinforcements for us; as for now they still aiding the dwarves. Hope looks dim, but I'm believe the Light won't let us down,"   
  
The young priest didn't respond. He kept staring Adyl with undisturbed _expression. Somehow she looked like an elf than a human. However, he came from the High-borne and they were forbidden to show any affection to mortals. Even their distant cousins, the Kaldorei had decreed that such relations might contaminate their true heritage.   
  
Still, he couldn't hide his growing affection toward her. Suddenly, someone called,   
  
"Ms. Silverlock, we need your help!" Adyl quickly tapped his shoulder,   
  
"I'm going first, Tanil!" Tanil could only nodded, while she went in front of the band.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I can sense vibes of affection coming from those two individuals. what do you think?" the female asked.   
  
"." No reply came from the Figure.   
  
"Don't you have anything to say? Don't you care about them?"   
  
". You already know the answer to that," he whispered.   
  
"I can't believe you!" she said loudly. "I don't even know why I came with you!"   
  
"I never asked you to come with me."   
  
"Whatever! I give up!"   
  
"." the Figure then vanished into thin air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Late sunset, the band finished their scouting. The captain stood unmoving, while waiting for something. Then the blurry figure went closer toward him,   
  
He asked, "So, what did you find, Ms. Silverlock?" Slowly, Adyl revealed herself,   
  
"I saw some tracks at the south; it's still fresh. I'm not sure whether it's the Orcs or anything else just passed there." The captain nodded, after hearing her information,   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Silverlock. We shall return to the settlement at once.it's getting dark. I don't want to stay here any longer." The sorceress took her horse again, while Tanil spoke,   
  
"Finally, it's time to go home! Your father might be worried about you." Instead, the black-haired girl smiled,   
  
"Come on, Tanil! Now you sound like him; I'm already eighteen now.I can take care of myself,"   
  
The priest ignored, "It doesn't matter. My father does not care whether I was eighteen or one hundred years old! For him, I'm still a child," Though his face is neutral, the tone of disappointment was evident in Tanil's tone.   
  
Adyl argued, "Look, Tanil! I know you don't like how your father treats you; even so he's your real father! My family was killed by the Horde during the Second War; I didn't even know what they looked like! If not by Master Zoril's kindness, I might not be here!" Tanil turned to her with half disdain and amazement. The sorceress already used to be with such _expression; it has always been the High-Elves' ways.   
  
"Perhaps we can talk about another subject then." The band began to turn their course back to the settlement.   
  
  
  
  
  
Atop a hill overlooking the scouting party, the Lone Figure stood. He was analyzing the entire area and the party that has begun to move.   
  
"Didn't you tell me that you'd warn the Orcs about the impending threat to them?" the female asked. "I thought you might be doing that right now!"   
  
"If I wanted to, I'd warn them. You should know that by now." he said softly.   
  
"Oh. I forgot about it."   
  
"."   
  
Without warning, the Figure drew a sword. It's a sword of curved design, but it's length was as long as the Figure. Seeing this, the female asked in a surprised voice,   
  
"What do you think you're doing!?"   
  
". Undead lackeys are here. Be quiet." he said.   
  
". If you say so."   
  
"." Without a word, he disappeared, but held his sword on the ready, intent on confronting the Undead.   
  
  
  
At the nearest hill, Rugold rode his steed that continuously neighed. He scanned the area below him. Suddenly, the spectral-like Shade appeared beside him. The creature went closer and whispered something to the Death Knight. He merely nodded while listening to the creature,   
  
"So, they're coming here too. What a pleasant surprise!" he gave a cold smile, "I wonder if you are around, my friend!" Then he gestured the Shade to go and turned to his band.   
  
  
  
"Tell me about the Kaldorei, Tanil!" The priest became silent when he heard the question. Without turned his face to her, he explained,   
  
"There is not much that I can tell you about our estranged cousins.once we are part of them, 'the Children of the Stars'. My grandfather always tells it as a bedtime story."   
  
"Then why did you separate from them?" Now Tanil looked uneasy; somehow Adyl could spot his weakness not withstanding his attempt to hide it behind the elf's façade.   
  
"We differ in how to utilize magic; The Quel'dorei believes the magic should be used liberally, but the Kaldorei thinks that we should not use them at all! How could that be? Doing that is like to prevent the sun shining over the earth.that's why we have to separate from them."   
  
Suddenly their conversations abruptly ended as the captain signaled them to stop. As everyone did, a haunting silence fell on their surrounding. Adyl and Tanil felt something was wrong. The captain gestured to the riflemen to move forward and prepared their weapons, and then he said,   
  
"Get ready! We have a company here!!" The silence was broken by the screeching ghouls who came out from the forest.   
  
"Undead!! Defend yourselves!" Instantly, the riflemen discharged their weapons. Their shot managed to kill 2-3 ghouls; the rest was taken care by the Knights and Footmen. However, they heard a blood-curdling roar not far from their direction. An abomination charged upon them, and swept the riflemen with its cleaver knife like toys. At the same time, the Crypt Fiends attacked them from behind. The horses panicked and one of them threw Adyl from the saddle. The sorceress screamed as she fell to the ground,   
  
"Silverlock!!" Tanil shouted. Quickly, he dismounted himself and went to her. Woozily, Adyl said,   
  
"I'm fine, Adyl!" Meanwhile, the captain shouted to the mortar team,   
  
"Send flare! We're being attacked by the Undead! The Scourge is here!!" The dwarves quickly put their mortar and shot its content to the sky. The reddish light flew to the sky and exploded.   
  
  
  
Miles away, another band saw the signal. Karn watched it with worry; he remembered that Adyl and Tanil were along with the scouting band,   
  
"Something happened to them!" Then he turned to the nearest knight,   
  
"Go back to the settlement and warn the people! The rest, follow me!" Quickly, they paced their horses to the signal's direction. The paladin's mind raced immediately to his master's daughter,   
  
Wait for us, Adyl! Tanil! We'll help you; just hold on!   
  
  
  
The Lone Figure stood atop a hill, sword in hand, and facing a horde of Undead. He didn't appear to be nervous; rather, he just faced the Undead with a neutral _expression.   
  
"Hmph. these aren't worth my time." he said coldly. "But I've been out of practice lately. these will make good practice targets."   
  
"Can you cut the sarcasm and get to it!?" the female said angrily, clearly getting impatient.   
  
"Hmph."   
  
He didn't go into any kind of battle stance. The Figure just stood there with his sword, as if expecting the Undead to charge to him. Without warning, they charged at him.   
  
  
  
Back to the forest, the band was almost decimated by the invading Undead. The captain fought with all his strength; he managed to kill some ghoulies. Then he turned to Adyl and Tanil, who stood transfixed.   
  
"What are you doing there?" he shouted, "Don't stand there! Run!!" The shout ended as the abomination cleaved him into two. Tanil pulled the sorceress' hand and ran away from the place. The creature glinted and began to pursue them. No matter how fast they ran, the abomination run faster; not mentioning whether the creature feel exhausted or not. The priest didn't have much difficulty to run faster, since the elves used to run on the ground lightly. Not so with Adyl, her breath was getting shorter. After a few meters, the sorceress fell on the ground. Tanil stopped, lifting her,   
  
"Come on, Adyl! We have to run! They're behind us!" Adyl breathed heavily,   
  
"Tanil, leave me here! I can't run anymore.you have to go without me." The priest replied,   
  
"No, I won't leave you here! You must not be killed by those creatures!!" Adyl shook her head,   
  
"I might become a burden for you! It doesn't matter for me to die as long as you're safe; your father worries you, Tanil! Go, leave me here!!" Tanil was silent; he could hear their pursuers were getting closer. Suddenly he kissed the sorceress at her lips. Adyl blushed when she realized it. She saw the priest smiled,   
  
"Don't worry, I have an idea!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, the abomination looked around but it couldn't find anything. Slowly, it walked towards the rotting tree. Adyl was afraid, but she tried to not shaking her body. She had chanted an Invisibility spell, while Tanil would try to find help and acted as a decoy. For some precaution, he gave her a vial of Mana. Then she heard the creature went closer to her hiding place. She gulped several times, as the creature circled the tree. Snorted, the abomination sniffed the tree and almost close to Adyl's place. She could only close her eyes, while the smell of decomposed flesh stung her noses. After a few seconds, the creature left the tree. Relieved, the sorceress peeked to check whether the creature is around. She heard the footsteps, but it was farther and farther. Slowly, she walked out from the tree.a sound of a tweaking branch heard. Suddenly everything was silent. Adyl realized that she heard the footsteps no longer. When she distanced herself from the tree, she felt something wrong. As she turned back, the abomination roared and slashed the tree into smithereens. The impact hit her very far, but she wasn't injured. When she awoke, the first thing she saw was the broken vial.   
  
"No!!" Her spell also wore off, revealing her to the undead. The sorceress tried to drag herself, but she unable to do so. The abomination walked closer but slowly toward her, and then it lifted its disfigured arm with the cleaver knife. Fear rose inside Adyl's heart; however she couldn't do anything to save herself. The only thing she could do is close her eyes and wait for her death.   
  
Before the abomination landed the knife to her, a shadowy figure moved between them. Instantly, the limb that held the weapon fell to the ground. The creature looked confused, however it roared when saw the figure. Without wasting time, the mysterious figure took a pair of double-edged blades and slashed the creature in six successions. In a blink of eye, what remained of the abomination was a heap of flesh. The figure turned to the sorceress.   
  
For Adyl, it looked like forever! She expected to feel a searing pain, but it didn't come. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a tall, longhaired figure stood in front of her. He held a pair of blades, while the abomination was gone. She was startled when the mysterious warrior asked her,   
  
"What are you doing in Ashenvale, mortal?"   
  
The sorceress saw clearly that the warrior wore a white scarf, covering his eyes. What attracted her attention were her ears. It looked similar with Tanil's, but his skin was dark purple while Tanil's healthy brown. Then she asked him,   
  
"Are.you the one who save me?" The warrior didn't answered, instead he commented,   
  
"It is unusual to encounter mortals here.why did the Undead pursue you?" Adyl didn't answer. The warrior turned and left the sorceress,   
  
"Come with me! This place isn't safe anymore." Raised herself, Adyl answered,   
  
"Thank you for your help.but I think I should wait for my friends here," The warrior stopped, then replied,   
  
"The night shall come; the undead will be back soon. You can stay here if you want; it is none of my business.   
  
If you want to be saved, come with me!" The sorceress hesitated, but the warrior has a point. It wasn't safe to stay here!   
  
At least, she has to follow the mysterious warrior until she has a chance to go back to the settlement.   
  
"Wait for me, warrior."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Undead charged towards the Figure with inhuman speed.   
  
Then, as they went near, the Figure slashed many times, his arm blurred with the speed of light. Then there was a bright flash. There were a few seconds.   
  
.before the Undead were completely cut. They were cut to pieces, like a slaughter. There were so many pieces of flesh and bone, completely inanimate. If the Figure had done this to living beings, everyone would consider him a butcher. But this was not the case.   
  
"." he threw his sword in the air. Then the weapon disappeared.   
  
"Oh gods." the female said with shock. "Did you have to do that in front of me.?"   
  
"You are not used to the sight of slaughter, unlike me." he whispered. "So you better get used to it, now that you're with me."   
  
"I." she stammered. "I. I think I'll go off for awhile."   
  
After that there were no traces of her around the Lone Figure.   
  
"."   
  
Then the Figure disappeared, with violet flower petals floating towards the air, but with the stench of Undead corpses clearly recognizable on the hill.   
  
Author's note: Perhaps you were wondering what happened to Adyl Silverlock next.what role the Lone Figure has in the story? Just read the story! I promise next chapter, 'The Fury' will be Exciting! Don't forget to give your reviews! 


	4. Chapter Three:The Fury

The Fury  
  
The Longthorne Clan's base, nightfall  
  
Grothak Lookeye inspected the base from the top of his trusted wolf. Not far from him, Hurim and Kargil followed him. Walls and moats surrounded the base; the protruding spikes planted inside the moats. Meanwhile, the peons had already put the spiked barricades at their own burrows. They have also planted Goblin mines at the outer perimeter. The watchtowers were already manned by keen-sighted trolls. Surrounding the barracks, there is a group of catapults. The Taurens were gathered around their Totem; while the grunts and headhunters huddled not far from the bonfire. The Ogres lazily watched their surroundings. As the night came, they lit torches around the base to give them light. The witchdoctors returned from outside after planting the last Stasis Trap. Despite such preparations, a feeling of uneasiness was not oblivious amongst the Longthornes. Even, the wolves inside the bestiary were aware of it. The only ones who don't have such feeling are the Kodo beasts. The farseer nodded only, before turning to the Tauren,  
  
"Good. Is everything on their place?" Hurim replied with a snort,  
  
"My warriors are ready to fight. We have heard about the Ancients, but I never thought that we have to fight them.we're respect them as the protectors of this forest," Grothak sighed,  
  
"It isn't my wish to fight them either, Hurim. The Spirits warned me about their misplaced fury; they never lie as far as I'm concerned." Then he turned to the forest at the west of the base,  
  
"However, we have to defend ourselves for now. I don't expect the Warchief to know about this. so I don't expect any reinforcements to come and aid us," The Blademaster asked,  
  
"Elder, do you believe our preparations are enough for now?" The old shaman shrugged only,  
  
"Let the fates decide."  
  
While at the same time, Sylane just arrived at Everglade. She was surprised to find the groves almost empty, save the Sentinels. Then she asked a huntress,  
  
"Excuse me, where are the Druids? Do you see Shando Treegrowth?" The warrior hesitantly answered,  
  
"Forgive me, Priestess! Shando Treegrowth and the Druids went to attack the nearest greenskins' base." Sylane was shocked when heard the answer; she continued to ask,  
  
"But why? What happened actually?" Another huntress answered,  
  
"Arista and her band were massacred by the greenskins; therefore Shando Treegrowth decided to attack them first before it's too late! He said that he would rid Ashenvale of those beasts!" Then they led her to the bodies, which were not far from Tree of Ages. Sylane gasped when she saw the conditions of these fallen warriors. Now it was clear to her why Earyl didn't wait for him,  
  
Damn you, Earyl! Why are you doing this? Instantly she turned to the Sentinels and gave an order,  
  
"Vestia, summon the hippogryphs now! We have to find Shando Treegrowth immediately!!"  
  
"To help the Druids, Priestess?" She cuts with a fierce stare,  
  
"No! To prevent bloodshed!" She looks back to the bodies,  
  
"Let's hope that we're not too late."  
  
Not far from Everglade, the Lone Figure stood on one of the closest hills. Making sure that no one can sense him, he was watching Sylane and the other Sentinels. Seeing the actions of the Priestess, he chuckled lightly.  
  
"She's a wise one, I can give her that."  
  
He continued to watch them, until they departed. Turning transparent, he watched the hippogryphs, along with some of the Sentinels riding them. After they were gone from sight, the Figure turned his back and began to walk away.  
  
"She wants to prevent any bloodshed, eh? It's highly unlikely. I doubt if she can, with that Farseer Grothak's Orcs and Keeper Earyl's Druids."  
  
He slowly disappeared while walking away.  
  
On the top of the nearest hill, Earyl watched the base with contempt. The rage over Arista's death burned deep inside his heart. The Druids of the Claw stood unmoved, while their allies, the Furbolgs scratched their furs restlessly. The Druids of the Talons are perched on the tree thanks to their Storm Crow form. Beargrowl and Ravenbeak waited beside him, then the gruff druid asked,  
  
"Keeper, we are ready anytime you order!" Earyl nodded only, while something raged in his mind,  
  
Soon, there would be nothing left! The forest will be healed after these creatures are gone! The Keeper walked forward and lifted his staff. Slowly, his lips began to chant an unknown spell.  
  
Back to the Longthorne's Clan base.  
  
Suddenly the strong wind blew hard among the trees. The orcs immediately felt that something was wrong. Immeditately, the grunts readied their axes. Grothak gazed to the Western part of the base where the rocky hill stood. Everybody, including Hurim and Kargil stared at the same direction. They saw a band of rock giants moving towards the base. At the same time, the forest trees were transformed into tree-like creatures. Even, some of them took the boulders or trees and threw them to the base. A huge boulder struck the Great Hall right on the roof; while the tree logs accidentally crushed a poor peon. The Blademaster was startled when he saw that,  
  
"I don't believe it! The forest is suddenly alive and attacking us!! Are these things the Ancients' doing?" The farseer nodded,  
  
"Indeed, our opponents have mastery over nature here, but they'll need more than that to take us down!" He turned to the Tauren and the Blademaster,  
  
"Hurim, bring your warriors and the Ogres to stall those creatures! Wait until they go closer to the wall; lest the spikes hurt you! Kargil, order the catapults to get ready!" They quickly answered,  
  
"Ish-ne-alo-porah, Elder! It shall be done!!"  
  
"Loktar-ogar, we're not going to lose without fight!!" The Longthornes let their battle cry out,  
  
"Long live for the Horde!!"  
  
The Lone Figure appeared out of nowhere, and proceeded to observe the Orc base, only to arrive at the scene of a battle, which was starting. He stopped on a hill overlooking the base, and looked at the two sides.  
  
"Huh. Guess the Priestess is too late after all. A battle's started here."  
  
He examined each side, and found a new addition to the ranks of the Night Elves. He was a little surprised to see a new one, but he didn't let it show, not even to himself.  
  
"Hmm, now that's something I didn't see. Is that the Mountain Giants.? Whatever. Let's see how it does well in the battlefield."  
  
Then he stood on the hill, and watched.  
  
The Treants and the Mountain Giants threw whatever they could find at the base. Despite the casualties, the orcs steadfastly refused to give in. The watchtowers released a hail of arrows, yet the creatures ignore them as nothing. The peons quickly huddled inside their burrows and threw many spears at the attackers. An irritated Mountain Giant threw a boulder that crashed a Watchtower. The Treants began to tear the wall apart with their wooden limb, while the Mountain Giants pummeled through. They continued to advance, ignoring anything in process including the Stasis Trap and Goblin mines. Then the traps activated and stunned some of them. Some of them were unlucky enough to step on the mines and they exploded. Hurim didn't let the chance pass by. Roaring to his lungs, he led his fellow Taurens and the Ogres to charge the enemy. When a Treant started to awake, the Tauren Chieftain cut the creature in half with his huge axe. Slowly, but sure, the creatures were advanced towards the base. The Taurens quickly bashed the first wave with their flails. A Mountain Giant squares off with a Tauren, until an Ogre crushed it by jumping on the creature. The other Ogre was not so lucky; it was bashed to death by the rock creature. Then the Mountain Giants taunted their foes, concentrating the attackers to themselves. Trying to rouse his warriors, Hurim shouted again. Then he stomped his huge hoof on the ground, causing a group of Treants and Mountain Giants paralyzed at its path.  
  
"Shockwave!!" The Tauren swung his axe through with all his might; leaving rubbles and splinters behind! Yet, it wasn't over yet. The creatures were stalled, but not stopped!  
  
The Blademaster watched what the Tauren did with admiration, and then he turned to the Catapults. The war machines positioned themselves. Realizing the situations, the Tauren bellowed,  
  
"My warriors! Pull back!!" Instantly, the Taurens and the Ogres pulled back, allowing the enemy to advance. Kargil waited until they were on the catapult's line of sight; then he raised his hand,  
  
"Ready on my mark! Get set! Fire!!" The war machines released the volley of projectiles toward the unsuspecting Treants and Mountain Giants. Some of them were plummeted to the ground or crushed to rubble. When it's over, Hurim and the others returned to mow the survivors, thus ending the first wave of attack.  
  
The Figure was slightly impressed by the Mountain Giant's abilities, but after seeing the Orcs, he was unfazed. He favored the Orcs more than the Night Elves, though he did understand the predicaments of the two sides. He didn't say anything as he continued to watch. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"It took you long enough, you know."  
  
A voice answered back, sounding female. "No thanks to you!"  
  
"Heh, no problem. By the way, take a look at that."  
  
There was silence for a moment, before she reacted. "The Orcs and Night Elves are fighting!?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, why don't you do something about it.?" Realization came to her. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's ok." The figure stared ahead, watching. "If they get onto me, I'll do something."  
  
Earyl was very angry when he saw the aftermath of the first wave. He never expected that the opponent could counter the mighty Treants and Mountain Giants! He turned to the Druids and the Furbolgs,  
  
"Beargrowl! Ravenbeak! Bring the Druids to raze the base! Don't leave anyone breathing there!!" The Druid of the Claw didn't answer, instead he turned into a huge bear and trailed down the hill; the others followed him in the same manner. Meanwhile, a horde of crows came out from the forest and went toward the base. The rest who didn't transformed including Ravenbeak, followed from behind. The Furbolgs went along with the transformed Druids.  
  
The Blademaster shouted to Grothak, "Elder, I see a stampede coming toward us! Did the beasts of the forests join the battle as well?" The farseer replied again,  
  
"No, Bloodfang! Those aren't ordinary animals!! Send the warriors to meet them on the battlefield!!" Kargil unsheathed his blade and ran along with his warrior, shouting,  
  
"Loktar-ogar!! Warriors, follow me!" The grunts rushed into the battlefield, trampling the rubbles that filled the moats. Yet, not all of them were filled. A grunt fell to the moat and got impaled. The battle was unequal; the grunts were no match against the transformed druids. A grunt foolishly charged Beargrowl, but the Druid mauled him to death! Suddenly, he roared in pain when a spear struck his back. Furious, he turned to the nearest headhunter. Before the troll had a chance to escape, the furious druid charged and ripped him apart. Even so, the headhunters and the berserkers provided cover for the grunts. Watching the situation, Ravenbeak and his fellows chanted the Faerie Fire! The headhunters and berserkers instantly lost control of their throw; some grunts were unlucky enough to be the victims of 'friendly fire'. The shamans and shadow priests quickly purged those spells out; but the flock of crows stormed and even pecked some eyes. The Taurens quickly come to their aid. However, the young Ravenbeak was quick enough to cast Cyclones to incapacitate those warriors.  
  
As the situation became worse, Grothak gave a nod to the Raiders and Troll Trappers. With their steed howled, those wolf-riding warriors entered the battleground. When a druid chased a grunt, then he found himself wrapped with net. The Raiders swiftly incapacitated the Druids of the Claw with their Ensnare, while the Trappers found a way to catch the birds. The grunts cheered as they heard sounds of drum pounded, it meant the Kodo beasts were on the way. Lazily, the huge beast opened its mouth and.accidentally swallowed an unlucky Furbolg. The tide turned in favor of the Longthornes, especially when Grothak sent his Spirit Wolves to aid the warriors. The Druids began to lose their ground slowly.  
  
The Keeper of Everglade watched the battle with a dark face; he couldn't believe the greenskins were able to push them out of the base. He commanded a Mountain Giant to carry him toward the base. They went toward the farseer. Realized their intention, Kargil shouted to the grunts nearest to him,  
  
"Protect Elder Lookeye! Don't let them get close!!" The orcs ran toward Earyl and his steed. The Keeper disdained them; he merely swung his staff toward them. Suddenly, the roots came out from the ground and entangled these grunts. The Blademaster hurriedly followed the creature, but a transformed Druid blocked him.  
  
"Look, I think the two leaders finally decide to meet..." The Figure said.  
  
"I wonder what will happen."  
  
He only shrugged. "I don't know. But one thing's for sure. It's going to get ugly."  
  
The old farseer watched the Mountain Giant came closer to him; yet he was not afraid. He kept silent as the tall Night Elf jumped down from the giant. Their eyes stared each other. . The wolf that carried him, growled, as the elf walked closer. Grothak patted his steed, while opened the conversation,  
  
"It is an honor to meet one of the guardians of Ashenvale," The elf smirked only,  
  
"No thanks for your compliment! You must pay what your ilk have done to this land!" Undisturbed, the farseer continued,  
  
"Ancient one, we have nothing to do for what happened to your land and your people.this was a misunderstanding." Before he finished, the Keeper cut him sharply,  
  
"Enough of your lies! Your ilk already killed Cenarius, and has already defiled our fallen sisters! I can never tolerate this thing anymore; therefore I shall get rid of you from this land!! It is time to pay your evil deeds!" Earyl charged his staff with destructive magic and leaped to Grothak. However, the black cloud gathered around as the farseer lifted his right hand. Then electrical crackles appeared on Grothak's right hand. By the time Earyl attacked, he shouted,  
  
"Chain Lightning!!" A bolt of lightning immediately struck the Keeper squarely at the chest, not only that, it bounced from him to the druid who still fought Kargil. Crashed to the ground, Earyl tried to rise, but pang of pain bring him kneeled again. He cursed Grothak,  
  
"What kind.of sorcery is that?"  
  
Grothak explained, "It is not a sorcery, Ancient one. We have control over the elements; while you have control over nature.we are not so much different. Now if you want to listen, we don't have to fight like this,"  
  
The Figure didn't even move an inch as he continued to watch the two.  
  
Suddenly, he glanced a bit. "They're coming."  
  
The girl was clearly confused. "Who's coming?"  
  
He looked down to the ground with an empty space, as he turned to look there and stood straight. "Some Sentinels. I think the Priestess has arrived. And they sure don't want to negotiate."  
  
In other side, Hurim and Kargil managed to press the Druids hard. The Furbolgs resisted, but they were driven back by the grunts, which were encouraged by the turn of events. The remaining Treants and Mountain Giants couldn't move further into the base. Suddenly, something unexpectedly happened. The rain of arrows came from nowhere and struck the Longthornes. The Blademaster shouted,  
  
"Look out!" The warning is too late; many orcs were struck to death. Even the Taurens and Ogres not escaped from it. An ogre screamed in pain when his butt pinned with arrows. Hurim quickly whirled his axe to deflect the arrows. Kargil followed the suit with his blade. He asked the Tauren,  
  
"Where did those arrows came from?"  
  
"How should I know? I didn't see anything!!" Then a Witchdoctor immediately planted a sentry ward. It revealed.a horde of female warriors. Most of them held bows, while the rest rode the huge panthers. Above the base, the warriors rode the raven-like hippogryphs. Everyone stared with disbelief. Hurim could only quipped,  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
At the same time, something materialized beside Earyl and Grothak. It was Sylane and her Saberfrost Tiger. She also pointed her arrow to the farseer, while her blue eyes watched every move intensely.  
  
"Stay away from my brother, if you don't want to get hurt, greenskin!"  
  
"I should agree with that Tauren." The Figure snorted. "I'll be damned. Hah! That's an understatement."  
  
He looked back at the center of the field and continued to watch.  
  
"Things are going to get interesting."  
  
The Sentinels quickly launched a volley of arrows as the Druids regrouped again. Then the Huntresses entered the battlefield. The Raiders paced their wolves to meet their opponents. A huntress saw two Raiders come to her direction. Cried to her lungs, she threw her Moon Glaive toward them. The weapon hit the Raiders with a blinding speed; their headless bodies fell to the ground. Now the table has been turned!  
  
Hurim and Kargil defended themselves from the new attackers back-to-back, and then the Blademasters saw another figure beside Grothak Lookeye. He immediately shouted,  
  
"Hurim! Elder Lookeye is in danger!!" The Tauren turned his attention to west,  
  
"I'll go there! Would you cover me for a while?" Slashed another arrows, Kargil answered,  
  
"With pleasure!" Before he left, Hurim thudded again his hoof, producing War Stomp to keep the enemy stunned and went towards Grothak.  
  
The Longthorne elder didn't show fear, though he was threatened. The Priestess still pointed her arrow to him. Slowly, Earyl let a little smile while he lifted himself. Then Grothak introduced himself,  
  
"Ancient, I'm Grothak Lookeye, leader of the Longthorne Clan." Sylane replied sternly,  
  
"Pull your forces back, or else, suffer the consequences!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ancient! You should be the one to pull your forces back; we were only defending ourselves." The Priestess smiled coldly,  
  
"Your people already trespassed our territory, kill the revered Cenarius and our sisters.we could insist the excuse of self-defense like you did!" Undeterred by the cold reply, the farseer continued,  
  
"Ancient, what happened between our people and your people are misunderstandings! Our brethren were manipulated by the Legion and used to sow the dissension among us! We are not your enemy." Earyl intervened,  
  
"Lies! Lies again! How do we know that you say the truth?" Instead of answering the question, Grothak threw the necklace at the priestess. Earyl took and gave it to her. As Sylane examined the necklace, the farseer said,  
  
"We have found this from the warrior who were responsible for your sisters' death," Then he threw something else to Sylane's lap: Bluntskull's head.  
  
"He is already punished accordingly in regards our custom. Once you know the truth, it will set you free." The Priestess didn't answer; deep in her mind she couldn't shake if what the old greenskin said might be correct. However, she was convinced that they were intruders. The Sentinel's code demanded that any violation to their territory must be punished with impunity. By doing so, she already judged the greenskin unfairly.  
  
Unfair? Since when? The High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind already decreed that we should avenge Cenarius' death by purging the greenskins from Ashenvale!  
  
Without warning, the Tauren threw himself between them. The suddenness caught Sylane in surprise. Instinctively, she released the Searing Arrow toward the target. Instead, it struck Hurim at the chest. The Tauren dragged a step backward, and then fell to the ground without any sound and movement. Everyone was stunned after they watched what happened, especially the Taurens.  
  
The Figure didn't move, but he did see what happened to Hurim.  
  
"Ouch. That's got to hurt."  
  
The girl retorted, "No kidding! If that happened to me, I. I. I don't know!"  
  
He chuckled, "Obviously, you don't want that to happen again to you. right, Diana?"  
  
It was clear that the girl was shocked by the sudden outburst of her name. "And what made you say my name huh!?"  
  
He only closed his eyes and didn't reply.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ahh! I give up!"  
  
He only snorted, as she 'hmphed' and disappeared from his consciousness.  
  
"When will she ever accept the fact that it's her name?"  
  
Kargil couldn't believe to what he saw with his own eyes. The loss of the comrade was too much for him to bear. Struggled to hold tears back, he bellowed loudly,  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Then the reddish light appeared in his eyes. Immediately, he slashed the blade uncontrollably to the closest enemy. When he saw a riderless wolf, he somersaulted and landed on the back of the wolf. At first, the wolf resisted, but later it gave up and allowed him to ride. The Blademaster paced his steed to the falling line. He shouted with a loud and clear voice,  
  
"Warriors, don't give up! Remember who you are! We are the proud warriors who come from the Draenor! Steel your self! Face the battle no matter the cost! Do you remember what cause we fight for? Let us fall as a free people! Free from the Legion! Free from the humans! Show your pride and die like warriors!! Loktar-Ogar!!"  
  
Upon hearing Kargil's speech, the disheartened warriors rose with newfound courage. The shamans quickly imbued them with natural bloodlust. Then they gave a loud cry and charged toward the enemy, even braved volley of arrows. The headhunters and berserkers once again threw their spears and axes to cover their comrades. The raiders kept charging the enemy lines without care of their lives. Meanwhile, Kargil rode his steed towards the enemy line. He jumped from his steed and shouted,  
  
"Bladestorm!!" His body whirled in rapid succession, turning him into a whirlwind of steel cavalcade. The Sentinels threw anything they have to stop him, but no avail! Kargil's bladestorm deflected their weapons. The Longthornes let their battle cries out, while the Night Elves quite surprised after seeing what happened. The orcs began to reclaim their ground again.  
  
The Figure smiled a little, seeing that the Orcs have turned the tide. This will definitely make things difficult for the Sentinels. Suddenly, his right hand glowed with a faint red light. He glanced on it, and griped his hand into a fist.  
  
"Damn it." He continued to watch the fighting, ignoring the right hand as much as he wanted to, but he can't.  
  
The events did not escape Sylane's attention. Now it dawned in her mind why these creatures could defeat the mighty Cenarius. Their lust for battle was simply undeniable. Attacking them now was a very dangerous attempt. They needed time to know their opponent well; meanwhile this skirmish has served the purpose well. She turned to the Keeper,  
  
"Earyl, blow your horn! We'll return to Everglade at once!" Earyl looked at her with disbelief,  
  
"What? We almost win and you ordered us to withdraw?" The Priestess nodded,  
  
"Dawn almost breaks, but we haven't overcome them yet! Perhaps we should think over our strategies again, there will be next time." Though displeased, Earyl has to admit Sylane was right. He blew his horn as he could. Heard the sound, the Night Elves stopped their fight and withdrew from the battlefield. The Sentinels vanished under the dark, while the Druids and their allies have already departed. Earyl himself vanished among the flock of crows. Sylane turned to the farseer who stood beside the fallen Tauren. She said with tone of consolation and sorrow,  
  
"There is enough bloodshed today, I won't add another now!" Then she took the necklace and the head,  
  
"Remember, it isn't over yet!" Afterward, she's gone from the farseer's sight. Kargil had stopped his attack; his body perspired heavily as he knelt on the ground to take his breath. As the sun broke at the east, there was something on the skies. A band of winged lions flew toward the base. The Longthornes watched them apprehensively, thinking the enemy might be returned. The apprehension melted as they saw who riding the beasts.  
  
The riders shouted, "Loktar-Ogar! For the Horde!!" Everyone cheered back as they realized those warriors were their comrades. Then the band landed not far from Grothak. One of the riders said,  
  
"Elder Lookeye, we are the Wyvern Riders! Warchief Thrall sent us to warn the scattered clans here about what happened to the Warsong Clan."  
  
"We already know! Do you have anything else to say?" The warrior continued,  
  
"Warchief decided to retrieve the Warsong back to the fold, for that reason we have to join forces with.the humans," Now everyone looked uneasy and disturbed. Kargil expressed his sentiment,  
  
"Are you insane? Join hands with our enslavers?" It is still fresh in Kargil's mind about his life inside the interment camps. The warrior ignored the Blademaster's words, instead said,  
  
"It was the Warchief's decision, Elder. He'll explain it for you later. He also ordered that the chieftains of the scattered clans in Ashenvale to gather at his stronghold immediately, including you, Elder." The farseer still silent, then he answered,  
  
"Tell him that I'll come after I set everything in order." The Wyvern Rider nodded,  
  
"I understand, Elder! I'll go to deliver your message to the Warchief!" Then the flying warriors left them immediately as they came. The young Blademaster turned to Grothak,  
  
"Elder, is the Warchief serious in his decision to join with humans?" The old shaman sighed,  
  
"Bloodfang, this is the perilous time indeed. Nobody knows for certain, but our enemy might have become friends and our friends might have become our enemy." Then they turned to the Taurens who still surrounded Hurim's body. Grothak remembered the fierce stare from the Priestess' eyes, and pondered upon her words,  
  
"I don't think the Ancients would attack us again; they only tried our strength.but it's imprudent to say that we should let our guard down.keep watching, for nothing is certain in this land!" Folding his arms, Kargil watched the Taurens prayed for Hurim's spirit. With a dejected look, he said,  
  
"Elder, I have disappointed you! I.allowed the bloodlust to take control of me," Before the Blademaster finished, the farseer held his hand,  
  
"Say no more, Bloodfang! We'll talk about that matter later." Kargil didn't answer; instead he looked around the battlefield.  
  
"We have to bury those who fell in battle.at least, give them an honorable burial," Surprisingly, the farseer chuckled only,  
  
"Yes, indeed! You don't have to worry for Hurim, just watch!" The Blademaster was puzzled after hearing Grothak's words,  
  
The Taurens kept praying for their leader; their chants got louder. Then the earth convulsed very hard as the Chieftain's body shook. Before their eyes, the fallen Tauren arose from the ground and roared loudly. The orcs couldn't believe their eyes,  
  
Kargil shouted, "Hurim, you're alive!!" Hurim snorted only,  
  
"Heh. The spirits do not will my death today!!" Grothak went closer to him,  
  
"How are you feeling, old one?" The Tauren let a laugh out, while he touched his chest,  
  
"As you see, old Lookeye, I'm fine! However, Incarnate did little to ease my pain.the lady knows well how to treat a warrior! She packs quite a punch!"  
  
"She's an Ancient too, but seemed wiser than her counterpart. By the way, I'll be going to meet with the Warchief!" The Tauren asked,  
  
"I shall join you then." However, the farseer said sternly,  
  
"No, you won't! You aren't well yet, perhaps you should take rest here." Hurim tried to protest, but the pain brought him back to reality. Realizing his condition, he told Grothak with a tone of resignation,  
  
"All right, tell my regards to my cousin Bloodhoof. Too bad, I couldn't meet him so that I could tell him the battle!"  
  
The old orc didn't smile, but turned to other direction. Kargil realized something wrong,  
  
"What is it, Elder?" The farseer tried to concentrate, and then he said,  
  
"Someone else watched us since we came to this place..." Grothak took on a face of slight shock and surprise. "I'm not sure, but I sense something negative about him... something like he's carried a burden far greater than any of us might have experienced..." Hurim inquired,  
  
"Who is he? Friend or foe?" Grothak shook his head,  
  
"I don't know for sure. But I do hope that he would find the peace that has eluded him for eternity..." Nobody answered, as they went to the Great Hall.  
  
"That's impressive. he sensed my presence."  
  
But he didn't even show a bit of caution as the Farseer sensed him. What concerns him now is that his glowing right hand means something. Then, it faded away.  
  
"Hmph, as if I even care about what he will do." He walked a little, and looked down on the scarred battlefield.  
  
"I should get going. who knows how many mystical forces will be able to sense me."  
  
Then he turned his back and began to walk away.  
  
Author's note: O.K., that's the first fight between the Night Elves and the Horde! I set this story before ' By Demons be Driven'. I also include the latest unit from Warcraft III Expansion: the Frozen Throne, the Mountain Giant. Honestly, I don't know when the Giants will appear, but I took some liberty to introduce them early. The Lone Figure is still around with us then, who knows he has an important role to play inside the Warcraft universe (my version). Now, what is the first move of each race after this battle? Find out in the next chapter, 'The Motion'! 


	5. Chapter Four:The Motion

The Motion   
  
  
  
  
  
---Southwest of Ashenvale---   
  
Karn watched the surrounding that was littered with corpses. He noticed the carcass of a Ghoul among them. It was no doubt like a massacre. No doubt that they are Adyl's scouting band. It appears that the Scourge was here as well as the Horde.   
  
The Knights scattered around the place in order to find survivors, though the chance is less likely. The paladin cursed only,   
  
Damn, couldn't the Scourge let us be once a while? Even, they pursued us to Kalimdor! Like the Horde is not enough...   
  
The only thing that gave him comfort is that he was unable to find Adyl and Tanil among these corpses. He thought that it was possible that they indeed survived the ambush. As he pondered the possibilities, a band of soldiers came from the east. Each of them held a body-hugging shield and double-edged blades; they wore blood red armor. When they came closer, Karn recognized them as the Blood Elf Spellbreakers. However, there is one among them who was not a Spellbreaker. The paladin was startled when they went closer to him and then he called,   
  
"Tanil, is that you…?" The elven priest turned to him with amazement, then answered,   
  
"Sir Ironfist?" Quickly, Karn stopped the band and went through them,   
  
"Thank the Light! Are you all right? What happened?" Tanil lowered his head upon the question,   
  
"We were ambushed by the Scourge; they surprised us before we have time to defend ourselves…"   
  
"Where is Adyl?" The elf's voice slowly trailed down,   
  
"I do not know…I left her here to lure our pursuers…when I came with the Spellbreakers, she wasn't here anymore," Karn's face turned dark, yet he tried to control himself as he asked Tanil again,   
  
"Did the Undead take here?" The priest responded with disbelieve,   
  
"Impossible! She has already used Invisibility upon herself! I don't think the Undead can find her, unless they bring Shades with them! And I didn't see any Shades among them when they ambushed us!"   
  
Before the conversation finished, one of the Spellbreakers interrupted them rudely,   
  
"Excuse me! We have to escort Healfinger away from here! So would you excuse us?"   
  
The paladin didn't like the attitude, but he knew better than argue with the elves, especially the Blood Elves. The remaining elves from Quel'Thalas had hardened themselves and became more distant and unsympathetic. Vowing vengeance upon the Scourge, they began to call themselves 'Blood Elves'. Led by Blood Mage Kael, these people had opened their forbidden archives in order to learn the most destructive magiks. They said it is necessary to protect them, and forsook their pacifist nature. Rumors said that those magiks were once inherited from Azshara's followers who escorted Sargeras. Therefore, the Blood Elf's magiks were not different from the Burning Legion uses, which are ironically the one who had created the Lich King, ruler of the Undead Scourge. It was like poison against poison! Some elves, like Tanil refused to embrace the magiks; they reasoned that it only make them more isolated like the Kaldorei did to them centuries ago.   
  
Karn asked the Spellbreaker again, "From whom did you get the order to patrol here? The Alliance High Council?" The elf soldier haughtily replied,   
  
"We have our orders from Lord Flamehand to scour the area! Now would you excuse us?" Karn immediately gestured to his Knights to allow the band pass. He began to think,   
  
Fenri's Flamehand! Tanil's father and one of Kael's servants! That bastard dares to ignore Ms.Proudmoore's warning to scour Ashenvale without her knowledge? Master Magestorm once said that he is too ambitious and reckless, even questioning the Alliance's authority and decisions in some occasions. It does not sound so good, if he hears this incident… I have to inform Master Magestorm immediately!   
  
Turning to the Knights, the paladin gave an order,   
  
"Bring those bodies back to the settlement! I'm going to Theramore Island immediately!"  
  
The Knights immediately left. Before leaving the area, the paladin looked back again, watching the surroundings once more. The only new thing he saw was a red bird flying overhead. It was indeed strange, as he had never seen this kind of species before. He could only look at it in wonder, and in curiosity.  
  
What kind of creature is that…?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---Theramore Island, eastern coast of Kalimdor ---  
  
The storm raged around the island, while a newly-constructed keep stood defiantly in the middle. The raging waves crashed along the coast. Peasants scurried to their farm, avoiding the strong winds. Not far from the Barracks, the footmen huddled inside. Meanwhile, the grim riflemen patrolled along the keep, while kept their beards dry. The Alliance chose this place due to its strategic location that enables them to receive reinforcements and supplies from the sea.   
  
Other than the raging storm, something was going on inside the keep. Humans, elves and dwarves gathered at the main hall. The elves wore their colorful clothes as usual, yet red seemed the most dominant color among them. The gaunt-faced elf stood at the center of the hall. He was quite middle-aged and his face having a certain hardness. His hair was blond-white and combed neatly. Like the other Blood Elf, the elf wore the usual blood red armor. He watched everyone with his eagle-looking eye, especially to the woman who sat at the wooden throne. Across him, the humans sat according their ranks. However, the blond-haired girl with a white cloak listened to the debate attentively, yet it did little to ease her restlessness. At her right, the Archmagi surrounded the throne. The dwarves were not far from them. The elf opened the conversation,   
  
"So, Lady Proudmoore… If we are not mistaken, you decided to help the Horde in reclaiming their lost brethren, instead of helping the dwarves in defending Ironforge… Are you certain with that decision? It sounds like… suicide!" The humans watched him with disapproval, but they didn't say anything until Jaina spoke.   
  
Then the elf continued,   
  
"Besides, we don't know if we could trust the Prophet! Perhaps he and the Orcs had planned something…while we were here, trying to buy time for Ironforge…" Suddenly, the burly, one-eyed dwarf lifted his baritone voice,   
  
"Ironforge won't easily fall to the Scourge! Once, we have withstood the Horde during the Second War! We would rather be dead than let it happen…King Wrynn had promised to sent aid for us, perhaps we can stall them for a few weeks…" The gaunt elf cut his word with sarcasm,   
  
"Few weeks more? That… if the Scourge didn't wipe you out entirely like they did to us…" The Mountain King turned to him with a sour face.   
  
"Hmm… really?"   
  
The elf didn't stop there, "Well then, tell me, Firebrand… Are you just buying time for the inevitable? Hah! I'm afraid your beloved city would suffer the same fate like Silvermoon…"   
  
"You bas-…" Before the Thane went verbal, Zoril quickly interfered,   
  
"Lord Flamehand! We are aware of your feelings, perhaps the loss of Silvermoon is too much for you to bear… but Ironforge is not entirely lost for now! About Ms. Proudmoore's decision to aid the Horde, she just follows the Prophet's advice!"   
  
Fenri's Flamehand looked unconvinced,   
  
"Hmph… The question is… Can we trust him? Probably the Prophet and the Horde have been colluded to destroy us. How do we know that they won't backstab us after everything is over? Another thing, why did you ignore him at first? If you heeded him at first, there would be no Blood Elves at the first place!  
  
"Oh, not to mention who leads the Scourge to us… I believe that Ms. Proudmoore knows him well,"   
  
The situation became tense and uncontrollable. Everybody quarreled with each other. The elves somehow agreed with what Flamehand said, while the humans and the dwarves divided. The Blood Mage watched it with satisfaction, while Zoril only frowned. He thought that Kael did little to restrain his subject like Flamehand, or perhaps he enjoyed these things repeatedly, again and again. Then the sorceress shouted aloud,   
  
"Silence!"   
  
Everyone was silent and turned their attention to her; the Archmage returned to his seat as she stood,   
  
"I have thought of this matter over and over again! I think we could spare some forces to aid Ironforge, while help the Horde. They are no longer our enemy…and I have to admit that Warchief Thrall is not an ordinary Orc that I have ever met before! He showed a good understanding about our way of thinking! Like me, he wished to end our long-running animosity and start a new life all over again. Besides, the Orcs are not familiar with Kalimdor like us. Why should we add an enemy in the strange land?"   
  
Nobody answered, yet Jaina knew well that her words did little to convince them. Suddenly Zoril spoke,   
  
"What Ms. Proudmoore says is correct! Before the Scourge and Legion arrived, the Horde has left Lordaeron first! Logically, we think that they might take advantage of our misfortune to avenge what happened during the Second War! Instead, they simply left us and went to a faraway land. Do you think this is what the Horde normally does? No, I don't think we faced the previous Horde! They were greatly changed! Antonidas once asked, 'What does the Horde look like before they embraced the Warlock magiks?  
  
Gentlemen, we have seen the answer already! Therefore we should give them a chance!"   
  
When heard the speech, the humans applauded. The dwarves nodded in agreement, except the Blood Elves. With a look of disappointment, Fenri's declared with a loud voice,   
  
"Then join with the Horde as you like! The Blood Elves won't shake hands with those savages! We will never forget what they have done to us during the Second War!"   
  
After that being said, he left the hall, followed by the others. Soon, there were no elves left. Then Balk Firebrand, an envoy from Ironforge to Azeroth said,   
  
"My heart is heavy to accept that we should join with our former enemy; probably what Flamehand said is true… However, I'll support my Lady's decision! Khaz-Modan won't leave their allies alone! I'm going to give the same words to King Wrynn," Jaina   
  
Proudmoore smiled only before she said,   
  
"Then I shall adjourn this meeting!" Everyone went to his or her respective ways, save she, Zoril and Balk. The sorceress said her appreciation,   
  
"Thank you for your support, Lord Firebrand… Master Zoril… It is a hard time, especially with Lord Flamehand. I don't know what I'm going to do if you weren't here…" The archmage replied,   
  
"Don't mention it, my lady! I'm glad that I can do something for you, beside someone must stand to shut Flamehand's mouth before everything goes out of control!" Jaina nodded, before she turned away,   
  
"My father was right… I wish that I could study more about statesmanship. Now I know what King Terenas felt during Second War…"   
  
Hearing that, Zoril commented,   
  
"My lady, you are not King Terenas! Don't force yourself to be what you can't! People like Flamehand will try to take advantage of you, but the Archmagi of Dalaran will ensure that won't come to pass! Trust yourself! You're the best leader that we have now!"  
  
"He's right, my lady!" Balk continued, "I think your father is proud of you! Don't let Flamehand intimidate you!" The sorceress asked Balk,   
  
"Thank you for your support!"  
  
Changing the subject, she asked, "What news do you have, Lord Firebrand?"   
  
The Mountain King's face turned sad,   
  
"The same, my lady… Khaz-Modan is still besieged by the damned Scourge! The good thing is that they don't know how to build a single ship! Kul Tiras and Azeroth are safe for now. Your father's and King Wrynn's fleet shot every suspicious ship on the seas. We also bribed the Goblins not to build the ships for them, so that they continue to attack us from above!"   
  
"What about the Legion?"   
  
"They somehow…disappeared after razing Lordaeron. That's what our spies reported; it seems the demons are contented to leave us to their lackeys…" Zoril frowned,   
  
"I don't like this, my lady! The Legion must be up for something…" Jaina nodded in agreement,   
  
"Lord Firebrand, these are the forces that we can spare for now… Can you persuade King Wrynn to send us more reinforcements?" Thinking hard, Balk replied,   
  
"I'll see what I can do… but I can't guarantee the result. You do realize that Stormgarde and Gilneas are worried to part their forces for aiding us… it's very understandable since the Scourge also invaded their territory. How much more could I ask for your reinforcements?"   
  
While they conversed, Karn entered the hall. The archmage excused himself and quickly pulled the paladin to the secluded corner, while Jaina watched them from afar. She noted that Zoril's face turned from relief to shock, then subdued.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you couldn't find her…?" Zoril asked the paladin intensely. The paladin answered with a low voice,   
  
"I'm sorry, Master! My men and I already checked the place, but we can't find anything… perhaps someone else took her before the Blood Elves came. I really hope that it wasn't the Orcs …"   
  
Listening, the archmage sighed only and held Karn's shoulder,   
  
"Let's hope it wasn't them. Thank you for your effort, Karn,"   
  
"I'm going back to check again; perhaps we might have missed something. Don't worry, Master Zoril! We shall find her!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to the others, Balk said something to Jaina,   
  
"Lady Proudmoore, I must go back to Azeroth to report the progress here… I'm going to persuade King Wrynn again, and hopefully, he responds favorably,"   
  
"Thanks, Lord Firebrand! I appreciate your effort!" The Thane replied with tone of sorrow,   
  
"If Muradin was still alive, I believe that he'll be proud of you… and…"   
  
Balk unable to continue, as he wiped tears from his only eye,   
  
"Well, I have to go now! Take care yourself, my lady! Goodbye!"   
  
He took her hand and kissed it with respect before left the hall. Jaina looked to the dwarf until he disappeared, then she turned her attention to the archmage. Karn quickly gave the leader of the human survivor of Lordaeron a bow, as she approached them,   
  
"My Lady…" The sorceress nodded, before she turned to the archmage.   
  
"Master Zoril, is there anything I can do to help?"   
  
The wizard was stunned for a moment, yet he replied,   
  
"There is nothing, my lady! Don't bother yourself…" However, the sorceress was unconvinced; it was proven from what she said,   
  
"Really, Master? I saw your face a while ago and it wasn't good from what I see… don't lie to me, Master! Tell me, perhaps I can help you."   
  
While Karn stunned with the statement, Zoril didn't look surprised. He had tried to keep his _expression, yet she could fathom his mind. He had already expected this from her. After that, he dismissed Karn and turned to Jaina,   
  
"Antonidas has taught you so well… you even know that I was hiding something… in fact you're starting to frighten me!"   
  
The sorceress replied with a gentle smile,   
  
"You're also my teacher once…Master Zoril, tell me what happened."   
  
The archmage told her everything, and at the same time her face turned to shock,   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Master… Silverlock is my friend too, though not so close…"   
  
"Thank you for your deepest concern, my Lady. Karn will try again to look for her…there is nothing I could do, except pray…" Jaina patted Zoril's shoulder, trying to comfort him,   
  
"Don't be afraid, Master! She'll be all right! The Light will guide her safely!"   
  
She stopped a while, "I'm afraid I have to find someone else to…" Suddenly Zoril asked her,   
  
"What kind of assignment, my lady?"   
  
"I think you aren't ready for that…" The archmage insisted,   
  
"I'll go insane if I'm not doing something else except waiting news about Adyl! At least I have something to keep me distracted!" The sorceress looked doubtful, but Zoril persisted until she gave up,   
  
"Well… if you insist, Master. Before leaving Stonetalon Peak, Thrall told me about the scattered clans at the Ashenvale Forest. Actually, I want you to meet one of the chieftains there to arrange… some preparations for entering the forest. The reason I picked you is because your settlement is close to the fringe of the forest. Are you sure you want to do this, Master?"   
  
The archmage coughed, before he smiled and spoke with confidence,   
  
"My lady, this is a chance to prove whether the Horde has changed indeed! Where will I meet the chieftain?" Jaina looked at him with concern,   
  
"At the Table Rock, northwest of Stonetalon Peak tomorrow. Master, I really expect that you are bringing the good news about the meeting…I have to go to oversee the forces that will aid the Horde now!"   
  
"You can rely on me, my lady! I'm going back to the settlement to prepare everything; may the Light be with you!"   
  
"Let the Light be with us!" With a breeze, both are teleported out from the hall. At the same time, someone came out from the shadows,   
  
"Interesting…very interesting!"   
  
You'd think that with all that discussion, something really big happens.  
  
A red bird loomed over the silence of the hall. It has witnessed everything that transpired in the massive room, while being stationary on one of the layers of the ceiling. With all the magic that the Archmagi have been taught of, it was surprised to find that they didn't even detect it.  
  
Well, I stand corrected. Something big is happening…  
  
All I can do now is witness the upcoming events…  
  
Then, it flew, to the direction where Stonetalon Peak is located. As it flew away to the skies, it faded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---Stonetalon Peak, afternoon ---  
  
After the skirmish, the Alliance had pulled their forces from the peak, thus allowing the Horde to take over. The sturdy Stronghold stood not far from the mouth of the cave, where the Oracle once settled. It looked red because of the torches around the building. The grunts and raiders patrolled around the base. The Wyvern Riders kept their sight above, thanks to their trusted steeds. The watchtowers surrounded the base; they were more numerous than what the Longthornes had.   
  
Inside the Stronghold, the chieftains gathered. Many of them are warriors; the rest are shamans and farseers. Meanwhile, the Taurens, led by their chief Cairne Bloodhoof, stood stoically at the wall. They looked undisturbed; however those who are watchful might have notice some additional among them. There were the white-haired Taurens among them; even one of them sat close to Cairne and rolled her eyes while kept praying. At the Horned Throne, Warchief Thrall sat; his keen eyes watched everything. The Warhammer lay at his right side. Then he shouted to calm everyone,   
  
"Thank you for heeding my summons, elders! Warriors! Perhaps you are aware that we're facing a dire situation! The Legion has returned again!" Everyone shook their heads and murmured to what happened to the Warsong Clan. Thrall continued,   
  
"At the same time, we have learned that the Legion has driven off the humans out from Lordaeron, thus forcing them to take refuge in Kalimdor like us… The worst thing is that the Legion wants to assert their right upon us like they did in Draenor, and they've already done it with Warsong Clan as the first! I have no choice except join forces with the Alliance!"   
  
Suddenly, a young chieftain asked,   
  
"Warchief! Why do we care about the humans? Because of them, we are forced to come to this land! Let them taste their own medicine!" Few nodded in agreement, while the Warchief didn't answer. The wizened voice intervene the conversation immediately,   
  
"Young one, do you understand someone's feeling when he lose his home? That is what we feel when Gul'Dan banished us from Draenor. When we learned that we'd never come back to Draenor at all, we thought we lost our home forever. Therefore, we have to make Azeroth as our home! Do you think the humans feel the same when they lost their home?"   
  
Grothak stood among the chieftains, and then he bowed with respect to Warchief and continued,   
  
"Kalimdor is very large indeed for the both of us; I think there is enough space for us and the humans!" Then a middle-aged shaman raised his question,   
  
"The humans are powerless against the Legion, too! Worse, some of them joined what so-called the Scourge! What makes you think that our chances against the Legion are better when we joined with them?"   
  
"Ah, but the humans had withstood the Legion's onslaught centuries ago before our arrival here! They simply refused to give up! Therefore, I say we might have a chance to deal with the Legion if we join with them; our wisdom combined with their strength and their experience with our courage! Don't forget, we have to free our Warsong brethren from the demonic yoke! Why should  
  
we open the old wound again? If there is insolence in my words, I ask forgiveness from Warchief…" Nobody asked again, suddenly Thrall clapped his hands,   
  
"Good! Wonderful, Lookeye! I've never expected such words comes from the 'sleeping one'! You're right… those are the same words that I wanted to say before this council! Well then… what is your decision, chieftains?"   
  
Everyone inside applauded and shouted with fervor, expressing their agreement. The Taurens only hoomed, also expressing their agreement. The decision was taken. The Horde would join forces with the Alliance to stop the Legion!   
  
After the meeting was adjourned, Thrall called Grothak. The farseer found it quite puzzling, since the Warchief never called him before, not even for advice. He went to the young Warchief who already asked,   
  
"Elder, I have something I want you to do…"   
  
"Tell me, Warchief. I'll try as I can," Thrall began to explain,   
  
"As we know, nobody has entered Ashenvale Forest. We have to move inside the forest; Lady Proudmoore and I agree that we should make preparations before entering the forest. So, I'll send you to meet with one of the human leaders to arrange that… can you do it?"   
  
Grothak was stunned for a while, yet he answered,   
  
"If that is your wish, Warchief! May I know where the meeting place is?" Hesitantly, Thrall continued,   
  
"At the Table Rock, northwest of this place tomorrow. Report to me immediately about the meeting… by then I'll know whether I should join with them or not. The reason why I choose you, Elder, is because you are quite perceptive; honestly, I have my doubts in the decision to join with the Alliance… I trust Lady Proudmoore, but not the others! As for now, Cairne and I will lead the forces to take on the Warsong Clan."   
  
As they spoke, Cairne and his grey-haired companion went closer to them.   
  
Cairne said, "Too bad, Cousin Earthshake didn't come. However, I'll allow our best Spirit Walker, Brin Greyhame to accompany you. I hope you don't mind…" The farseer turned to the Warchief again and bowed with respect,   
  
"I won't disappoint you, Warchief! Lok-tar Ogar!"   
  
Already having knowledge of the entire event, the red bird departed again.  
  
At least I can hang out with them better than those from that Keep. Those blood elves freak me out!  
  
I hate this curse…  
  
Then, it faded away again as it flew, to the direction of Everglade.   
  
  
  
  
  
---Everglade, late sunset---   
  
The Night Elves slowly awoke to resume their nocturnal activities. The Wisps came out from their solitude, making the surroundings full with light. The Sentinels and Druids gathered around the Moon Wells. At the Ancient of Lore, the dryads tended their wounded comrades, including Beargrowl. The bearded druid complained to one of the dryads,  
  
"Ouch, could you be more careful? It hurts!" Ravenbeak shook his head, while quipped only,   
  
"If you don't follow your guts, you wouldn't have so many wounds!" Beargrowl growled to the young Druid of the Talon,   
  
"Those damn creatures! Every time I kill one, many of them keep on coming…" He couldn't continue his complaints, when the dryads tended to his wounds again. His companion merely nodded,   
  
"Had I not come to help you, they might pincushion you with their spears," Beargrowl snubbed the conversation; he didn't like to be reminded about the event. Then he changed the subject,   
  
"Where is Shando Treegrowth? I don't see him since I woke up," Ravenbeak answered,   
  
"He has a meeting with Priestess Moonlight at the Tree of Ages; from what I overheard it doesn't sound good."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the Tree of Ages, Earyl and Sylane have a heated argument about the battle. The Keeper questioned,   
  
"Why do we have to retreat? As you see, we almost won!"   
  
Calmly, the Priestess replied,   
  
"Yes, but at what cost? We have lost one-third of our forces, not mentions about our allies! The good thing is that our losses were not so much if I did not arrive on time. Earyl, I won't allow such excessive use of force!"   
  
Earyl didn't want to lose this argument, and so he countered,   
  
"Have you forgotten what they have done to Arista? Does her death mean nothing to you?" Heard that, Sylane gritted her teeth only,   
  
"I won't forget such a thing! She is my bosom friend! I'll avenge her, but not like this! Not with a blind fury like yours! Did you see what happened when…?"   
  
She paused a while, as the event when the Tauren jumped between her and the greenskin. She couldn't believe that she killed someone. It was like her sister's death 15,000 years ago. Then she continued,   
  
"When the Tauren was killed, the greenskins had gone berserk and threw themselves to our ranks. They don't seem to care about their lives! Earyl, we have never fought an enemy like that! No wonder they could kill the mighty Cenarius!"   
  
Instead digested her words, the druid Keeper ignored her plead,   
  
  
  
"Still, I believe we could win by not withstanding their bloodlust and if you let us…" Sylane rose from her steed and began to raise her voice,   
  
"Are you listening me or not? Do you want our people dead for nothing? You want all of Everglade dead to satisfy your fury?"  
  
Earyl shouted back to her, "Don't lecture me like I don't know anything! I am the Keeper of Everglade! You can't push me like a child!"   
  
Losing her patience, the Priestess screamed furiously,   
  
"AND I AM YOUR DAMN SISTER!! Do not ever forget that, Earyl Treegrowth!"   
  
The Keeper was stunned; he never saw his sister angry like that. Meanwhile, Sylane was taken aback with her own reaction. Both were silent for a while, unable to speak. At the same time, a brilliant light appeared not far from them. When the light was gone, the female warrior with heavy armor took the place. Her shoulder pads almost formed a wing, while her right hand held a jagged steel ring. The black helmet covered all but the green, feline-like eyes. The warrior asked them with sarcasm,   
  
"Have I come at a wrong time? How inconvenient!"   
  
The Priestess stared to the armored warrior warily, and then she said,   
  
"You are Shera…" Before she finished, Earyl already continued,   
  
"…Darklight! What is the Warden doing here?" The Warden smiled wide,   
  
"Ah, so nobody has forgotten my name after all! How sweet!" Ignored her sarcasm, Sylane asked again,   
  
"Why are you here?" Shera made a mock surprise with her purring words,   
  
"Aba! You're hurting me, dear Sylane! Does that mean I'm not welcome here?"   
  
Earyl watched those women, wondering which one will come to the top. The rivalry between Sylane and Shera already started even before the War of the Ancients. Shera was jealous to his sister's popularity; since then she was obsessed to humiliate her with any means. Her rank as a Warden did little to make her forget; instead she became more determined in her obsession. Sylane disliked her method in dealing with dissidents, which the Priestess called as 'high-handed'. The Priestess' reply brought him back to reality,   
  
"No! Of course not! You are always welcome here; I wonder what brings the Warden to visit our humble grove?"   
  
Shera frowned; she didn't expect this kind of response. Instead, she faced her rival with disdain,   
  
"I visited Everglade because High Priestess Whisperwind wants you to report about the skirmish with the Outlanders."   
  
The Keeper turned aghast. It never passed in his mind that the respected leader of the Night Elves would learn about his rashness. Not only that, he was thinking that he might be reprimanded for that. However, Sylane's answer shocked him,   
  
"Yes! I'm the one who ordered the attack to test the Outlanders… I'll take responsibility about what has happened." Earyl wanted to deny that, but Sylane gave a stern gesture to him. Shera was unconvinced about what she said, and then she asked again,   
  
"It sounds strange, Sylane! It's not like you to commit such… stupidity or perhaps, have you lost your so-called calmness…?" The Priestess stared her back in return and calmly answered,   
  
"So, you don't believe me? There is always the first time for everyone…"   
  
The Warden didn't reply, though still she wasn't convinced. She decided to drop the matter,   
  
"You should inform the High Priestess first before launching an attack; however the High Warden Maiev Shadowsong was pleased with your act, though ill-prepared. It must be your lucky day…" Then Shera continued,   
  
"There will be a Grand Meeting at Moonglades; the High Priestess summons all the Sentinels and Druids to gather. I think Shando Stormrage will attend as well. They will discuss how to deal with the Outlanders. Of course, your presence there is highly expected!"   
  
Sylane replied, "I will be there! Do you have anything else to say?"   
  
"Another reason I comes here is about…J'bric Doombringer. I heard that he has returned here, is it true?"   
  
Earyl looked at Sylane. After Illidan Stormrage was imprisoned inside the Barrow Deeps, the Wardens purged his followers out. The rest, including Doombringer, eluded the capture and went in exile. Shera was one of the Wardens who were ordered to capture him dead or alive, yet she was unable to find him for centuries. She believed that Sylane has something to do with her fugitive. The Priestess didn't show nervousness, and answered gently,   
  
"Yes, it's true! However, he had already left Everglade before…"   
  
Suddenly, Shera brought her jagged ring close to Sylane's throat; if she moved even one inch, the weapon might slice her. The Keeper, shocked and almost brought his staff to attack, had Shera not warned him,   
  
"Stay away! If not, you might lose another sister again!" Sylane looked at him, like saying 'I'm all right'. Both of them didn't move in battle of the will. Shera hissed her venom-filled words,   
  
"For your sake, I hope you're right! I won't be denied from my quarry again like what happened 10,000 years ago!" Instead of being afraid, the Priestess of Elune scolded her rival,   
  
"You won't be able to catch him; no matter how hard you try, Darklight!"   
  
The Warden slowly distanced her weapon away from Sylane, and then said,   
  
"Not if you don't stand in my way, Moonbright! Remember that!"   
  
Then she vanished from their sight with a blink of eye. Earyl could only breathed in relief,   
  
"The situation becomes serious! High Priestess Whisperwind mobilizes the entire people to fight the Outlanders; even the Wardens are involved here as well! I never thought that it would go like this!"   
  
Sylane turned and looked to her only brother,   
  
"Yes, I really hope that Elune would give us strength to endure this! If Vyshna was still alive, she might cheer for us…" The Keeper smiled,   
  
"You're right! She might joke around or tease us…" He looked to his sister with a sorry look,   
  
"Sister, I'm sorry for yelling to you…Thank you for what you have done awhile ago. You shouldn't have done that for me…" The Priestess hushed him by put her hand at his shoulder,   
  
"Hush, I'm supposedly the one who should apologizes for being angry at you…I know that you cared for Everglade so much. That's why you were carried over when one of us died because of battle…" Earyl nodded only. Then Sylane rose,   
  
"Come, I'll attend Arista's funeral pyre. Would you care to join me?"   
  
"Yes, I think so. We have to honor her heroic deeds."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---Few moments later, outside Everglade---   
  
The inhabitants of Everglade gathered outside the grove, including Earyl and Sylane. Beargrowl and Ravenbeak were present as well. Meanwhile, the bodies of Arista and her band were already wrapped up and lay still on the firewood. The Priestess managed to spot Shera quite a distance from the gathering. Her feline eyes watched her and her brother closely. Instead, she went to the firewood while the rest circled around them. Then she said with a clear voice,   
  
"Inhabitants of Everglade, today we are going to witness the funeral of our heroes," Like usual, nobody showed sorrow like the elves did, but it's evident for others when Sylane spoke haltingly,   
  
"Though their wounds make them unrecognizable, we will remember them inside our heart! This is a perilous time indeed, yet we still remember that we once endured the worst 15,000 years ago! May Ysera guide our heroes into her eternal realm! May Elune's ray brighten your way, and let Elune's grace be with you!"   
  
The Sentinels shouted aloud in response, while the Druids growled. Sylane accepted a torch from an archer, and then she threw it to the firewood. Afterward, the archers took flames from the nearest brazier and aimed their shot to the firewood. Slowly but sure, the flame became larger and consumed the firewood as well the bodies. The Priestess watched the pyre, yet she didn't realize the pearly tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she threw the necklace into the pyre.   
  
At the same time, The Warden noticed that her rival sheds tears as the fire burned, but she dismissed the event as nothing. She didn't even show any emotion toward the funeral pyre. For her, it means nothing but battle to come!   
  
I've got to admit… that was a touching scene.  
  
The red bird watched over the funeral pyre from above. It flew and witnessed the event at a ridiculously high altitude, therefore stopping any means of detection. Good thing that evening was fast approaching, as its color blended quite well within the skies.   
  
If it was detected by magic, well... that's another story.  
  
With all of these events happening, what's going to happen now…?  
  
Then, it flew away from Everglade, fading into the skies as it did so.  
  
Author's note: Well, that's the events before Battle for the Warsong Clan according my version! There are several things to clarify, actually. The things like Warden, Blood Elves, Theramore Island etc will appear at the Frozen Throne Expansion  
  
I create Fenri's and Shera as a spoil for each race; they represent the opposing voice among the characters! One thing for sure is they will make our heroes' lives difficult! Now, if you have any reviews or flames, just send it! I hope you enjoy the story! Wait the next chapter, 'The Setback'! 


	6. Chapter Five:The Setback

The Setback   
  
  
  
The Longthornes were trying to recover from the last battle.   
  
However, they aren't aware that there were two beings traversed through the forest.   
  
  
  
Day Three  
  
---Southeast of Ashenvale Forest, early morning---  
  
Adyl has been following the mysterious warrior all night, and because of this she could feel her legs crying out for rest. However, he didn't stop. Unable to stand this any longer, she called,   
  
"Warrior, would you care to take a rest?"   
  
There is no answer; it seemed that he ignored her. Then she called again with a louder voice,   
  
"Warrior, we have been walking all night and I already feel tired!"   
  
Again, no answer returned. Irritated with his attitude, the sorceress took and threw pebbles to the warrior. It did little to take his attention. Without thinking, Adyl grabbed a piece of wood closest to her. She threw it toward the warrior, while shouting,   
  
"Are you listening? Answer me!!"   
  
The wood hit his head with sound of `clunk' and he stopped instantly. A lump grew out from his head. Touching the lump, he turned to her and said calmly,   
  
"I'm not deaf, you know. You didn't have to do that." The sorceress pouted only,   
  
"No thanks to you! I think you are not listening, while I shouted until my mouth is dry!" The elf warrior sighed only,   
  
"Mortals! What do you want?" She asked,   
  
"Could we take a rest for a while? I'm tired after walking all night." After thinking deeply, he replied,   
  
"All right, we're going to take a rest here. Beside, dawn already breaks."   
  
Relieved, Adyl threw herself on the grass, while the warrior sat in a meditating position. They kept a distance from each other. Time passed by.   
  
Eventually, she could not hold her curiosity about her `rescuer',   
  
"Excuse me, warrior? Are you the Ancient?"   
  
He didn't look like surprised when he heard the question, but instead asked back,   
  
"What makes you think that.?" The sorceress pointed to his skin,   
  
"Your color. It looks different from my friend." The warrior dropped his body on grass, while snorted,   
  
"The one who went with you...the High-Borne."   
  
Adyl was surprised when he mentioned about Tanil, then she asked again,   
  
"Were you watching us when we were at the scouting band? How do you do that with your eyes closed?"   
  
"Perhaps my eyes are closed, but not my heart..yes, I watched your band until the Undead attacked you,"   
  
"Then why did you not help us?" Her question was replied with a cold shrug, before he stood and left her. Warily, she asked,  
  
"Where are you going?" Instead, the warrior commanded,   
  
"You stay here! It won't be long!"   
  
As the warrior went into the forest, Adyl put on an unpleasant look only. A few hours later, he returned with wild fowls and berries. Ignoring the sorceress, he gathered the twigs and branches around them. After he was finished, the warrior skinned the fowls and turned to her with the berries on his hand.   
  
"Eat this; you must be hungry."   
  
Adyl took the berries and ate it cautiously; however that didn't escape his attention,   
  
"Do not worry, it's not poisonous."   
  
Then he chanted an unknown spell, and suddenly a greenish flame appeared on his right hand. The sorceress was quite surprised to watch such magic. The warrior made a bonfire from the flame and roasted the skinned fowls on it. Nobody said anything, and then he offered a roasted fowl to her. She took a portion and ate it slowly, suddenly she felt ashamed for her treatment to him. She asked him,   
  
"Are you not hungry?" The warrior sniffed only,   
  
"I'm all right. After you finish, we are going to walk again," The sorceress said,   
  
"Warrior, I must thank you. I should apologize to you for my treatment to you while ago. Adyl Silverlock will never forget this. May I know your name?"   
  
The elf warrior was startled; nobody asked his name before. Yet, he answered with a slow tone,   
  
"People call me... Doombringer... J'bric Doombringer,"   
  
  
  
  
  
---Meanwhile, at the Barrens---   
  
The Undead base was already expanded, as some changes were noticeable on the buildings. The Necropolis had been transformed into the Hall of the Dead. The unearthly howls were sometimes heard from the building; it seemed that the angry spirits were summoned to guard the building. The Spirit Towers around the Hall stood menacing with their transparent obelisks. It was glowing with unnatural light. The mere sight of these towers was enough to turn a courageous man to a whimpering coward. The Acotyles haunted the nearest gold mine in order to make a `generous offering' for the Scourge. The wheels of the Slaughterhouse continuously cranked to produce the Meat Wagons and the people inside stitched corpses into Abominations. Not far from it, the Crypt Fiends spun their webs around the Crypt. The necromancers and banshees went back and forth from the Temple of the Damned.   
  
Inside the Hall, Rugold strolled along the corridor to the main hall. The lone Doom Guard guarded the door when the Death Knight came. The demon shouted,   
  
"You can't enter! Lord Malioch has a feast inside! He doesn't want any disturbances. You aren't welcome!" Calmly, the knight replied,   
  
"I have something to report to Lord Malioch. It's urgent." Instead of allowing him to enter, the Doom Guard watched Rugold like someone who watched a wriggling worm. Then he yelled in a loud voice,   
  
"Are you deaf, puny mortal? Lord Malioch said that he doesn't want to be disturbed!"   
  
Rugold insisted, "Let me pass, or else." The demon laughed only when he heard the threat,   
  
"Or else what? You hardly scare me, mortal!"   
  
The only reply is the sound of a Runeblade unsheathed and the Death Knight gave a cold smile.   
  
Inside the main hall, the feast looked merry. The Satyrs and other Creeps were along the table together, seemingly enjoying the feast very much. Some of them have even gone drunk with the spoiled wine. At the end of the table, the Dread Lord sat silently. He watched his visitors with a malicious gleam, and then took portion of a rotten carcass. He ate it greedily and took a goblet with spoiled wine inside. He stood and said,   
  
"Thank you for coming so far to heed my call! I can assure you that the Legion won't forget your service!" The largest Satyr responded; it was evident that he was already drunk enough,   
  
"Don't...hic...say...that, Lord Malioch! We're more than willing to help the Legion! Lord Tichondrius has promised us to help reclaim Ashenvale!"   
  
Without warning, the Satyr took his goblet and banged it violently to the table, which made the other silent. Then he continued,   
  
"Those arrogant Night Elves shall pay for what they have done to us! They will suffer for that!" Malioch nodded in agreement,   
  
"You are right, Helldancer! The Night Elves will suffer and the Legion will prevail! For that, I'm offering all of you a toast!! For the victory of the Legion!"   
  
The Satyrs and the Creeps laughed raucously before shouting,   
  
"For the death of the Night Elves! Let Stormrage's name be cursed! For the destruction of the Sentinel!"   
  
Afterwards, they drank the content of their goblets.   
  
When Malioch sat again, his eyes glinted to someone beside him. He asked with some annoyance,   
  
"What do you want...?" The Death Knight answered,   
  
"I have something important to report, My Lord."   
  
Though Rugold's word looked respectful, the Dread Lord didn't like the tone that he heard when he said it. It sounded...arrogant. Then he dismissed him,   
  
"Can you wait until later? As you can see, I have a feast now and I don't want to leave my guests alone."   
  
Before he finished what he was saying, Rugold immediately cut him off, but this time his tone was softer than the first,   
  
"I'm afraid it can't wait now, my Lord."   
  
The Nathrezim clenched his teeth when heard the reply. Such insolence! If it weren't for the fact that he was a gift from the Lich King, I'd kill him on the spot!   
  
Slowly rising from his seat, Malioch announced to his guests,   
  
"Enjoy yourself, my guests! I have something important to attend to. It won't take a long time!" Helldancer replied,   
  
"Don't take too long.hic, ya?"   
  
Then Malioch went to the other room, followed by Rugold. The feast continued like nothing happened. The Dread Lord entered the room sullenly, while the young knight still followed. After seated well, he asked Rugold rudely,   
  
"Speak out, Death Knight. What do you have to tell me?" Rugold began to report,   
  
"I have found out that the Alliance has made their settlement northwest of Ashenvale."   
  
The demon didn't give any response, instead gestured him to continue. As the knight continued, Malioch watched him with contempt,   
  
The Alliance is here as well? Pah, they are merely a small annoyance like this one!   
  
Before Rugold could finish, a purple-gowned woman entered the room. She looked shy, yet lovely. Her body looked transparent. It was clear to Rugold that the woman is a banshee like Sylvanas. The only difference is her skin was darker than the former elf ranger. He noticed that the Dread Lord knew her very well. Malioch turned to the woman,   
  
"How was your work?" She answered with a whispering voice,   
  
"My sisters and I succeeded to `persuade' some stubborn creeps to join our cause." The demon quickly took the chance,   
  
"Excellent! Oh, by the way. I believe you haven't met Killgrave before, have you?" The banshee turned to the Death Knight, who merely disdained her. She gave a respectful bow,   
  
"It is an honor to meet one of the Lich King's warriors. My name is Envystare." Turning away from her, Rugold asked Malioch,   
  
"What is the meaning of this? What are the creeps doing here?" The demon answered lazily,   
  
"For your knowledge, the Satyrs had been our steadfast servants before the humans even existed. Now I ask of you, how do you know the Alliance is here?" The Death Knight was stunned for a moment, before answering,   
  
"My band accidentally encountered their scouting band, and then I decided to ambush them."   
  
"Did you kill them all?"   
  
"No, two of them got escaped. It looked like someone else helped them. half of my band has been decimated."   
  
Then everything went silent; the only sound heard was Malioch's finger that steeped at the chair. Without warning, the demon roared in fury,   
  
"You are a FOOL!! You idiot!!"   
  
He threw his hand toward the Death Knight and a swarm of bats appeared from nowhere. They struck Rugold with full force and threw him to the door. The sound of the broken door surprised the creeps. Everyone went to look what happened.   
  
Rugold tried to rise, when Malioch walked toward him. Envystare followed from behind. The demon's face is still livid with rage.   
  
"You are an idiot! From the beginning, I never liked the idea of bringing you along! I gave you a simple assignment, and guess what? You messed it up!" Before he spoke further, the banshee stopped him,   
  
"Mighty Malioch, why not give him another chance? I heard the Lich King and Prince Arthas gave him to Lord Tichondrius. If you killed him, how will you explain that to Lord Tichondrius?"   
  
The Nathrezim hissed only, but he has to admit that Envystare has a point. He turned again to the woozy knight,   
  
"Very well, Killgrave. Though your stupidity deserves death, I will decide to give you a second chance! Remember, you are a gift to the Legion. And if we don't like something, we throw it away! Fail me again, and your wretched life shall be mine! This time, bring Helldancer and his band with you! They will ensure there is no problem anymore, understood!?"   
  
The Death Knight didn't answer; instead he stared the Dread Lord and the banshee. He swore that he saw her smirked, while the creeps laughed at him. Angrily, he stormed out from the hall. Half way from the gate, he felt someone was watching him,   
  
"Frozenbreath, did you watch everything?"   
  
The lich came out from the dark and watched him like a teacher watched his erring pupil,   
  
"You're too rash. It almost jeopardized the Lich King's plan. It must not be repeated again." Rugold asked again,   
  
"What does the Lich King say about this?" Elech went closer to the Death Knight,   
  
"Fortunately, he understands your impatience well, so therefore he didn't say anything. Soon you shall grow in my...I mean, his guidance! By the way, it's quite amusing to see you being able to withstand a Carrion Swarm, especially from a Dread Lord such as him." Rugold smiled,   
  
"Do you take me for a fool? I've already used a Death Pact before I meet Malioch. If not, I wouldn't be able to survive his wrath. Don't worry. I'll be careful next time."   
  
The undead spellcaster didn't answer, if he has a lip he might be smiled. Then both of them passed over the dead Doom Guard close to the gate.  
  
Watching over the two from the top of the Halls of the Dead, the red bird once again made its appearance. It didn't seem to be fazed by the angry spirits of the area or the tremendous dark energies that were swirling around it.  
  
For his sake, he should. If he doesn't, well. With one screw loose, everything tends to break down quicker as the eye can see.  
  
Then, flying quickly as fast as he appeared, he faded away. But the Lich saw him flying away.  
  
"An interesting creature." he mumbled.  
  
Rugold glanced at Elech for a moment, then asked,  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
The Lich merely said, "Nothing."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they continued on, Elech could only come up with one thing.  
  
Perhaps there are even greater forces at work here. No doubt the Lich King knows this. But that flying creature is a peculiar one. Could that be one of those forces?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---Back to Ashenvale---   
  
J'bric and Adyl continued their walk deeper into the forest. While they walked, the Demon Hunter sensed that someone followed them. He heard a sound of creaking twigs and rustling grass, though softer. Immediately, he stopped the sorceress, who looked alarmed,   
  
She asked, "Something wrong, Sir Doombringer?"   
  
He hushed her, while taking his double-edged blades from his back,   
  
"We have company. Hide yourself. I'll take care of them."   
  
Adyl didn't ask further, and she immediately went away from him. The sound became louder and closer. The Night Elf lifted his weapon in a defensive stance. With a howl, the Forest Trolls rushed out from the bush and attacked him immediately.  
  
J'bric slashed the first troll close to him, followed by the others. When they swung their axes, he evaded them with ease. Sometimes his blades turned into a blur, as they swung with such swiftness. After some of them fell, the trolls were enraged, but they kept their distance from him. Then the Troll Trappers threw nets to their quarry. The nets instantly wrapped J'bric tightly. The trolls cheered when he fell to the ground. However, the Demon Hunter roared like a trapped beast. At the same time, the green flame came out from his body. It burned the nets, which allowed Doombringer to break loose. The trolls watched him cautiously. The broken-tusked one turned to a lesser one. They spoke in guttural voice,   
  
[Damn, this elf is different from the others! We should ask Grandpa immediately!!] His friend turned pale,   
  
[Call Grandpa? He doesn't like his nap to be disturbed right now!] The Broken Tusk stared him with a furious look,   
  
[Which is better, Grandpa or him? Call him now! I'll take responsibility!] Nervously, the smaller troll went away from him, while the rest swarmed around the Demon Hunter.   
  
  
  
  
  
---Trapper's Village, Northeast of Felwood---   
  
After running for a long distance, the troll arrived at a village. He went to the largest hut called a Voodoo Lounge. The lounge was adorned with skulls and masks, even bones. The troll entered the hut nervously; sometimes his knees shook. Inside, the smell of various potions greeted anyone who entered the hut. Looked around the place, he also pinched his long nose. However, he couldn't find anyone,   
  
He shouted, [Grandpa! Where are you? Wake up! We need you now!!]   
  
Suddenly, the place was shaking violently, and then something huge appeared. A hideous wooden mask rose from a pile of bones. It was a huge troll. Like the others, his skin was bluish and the hair was dirty red. But the wooden mask covered all but the yellowish eyes and fangs. With a flash, he grabbed the lesser troll and pulled him closer to him. A grumble was heard out from the mask,   
  
[How dare you yell at me like I'm a dog! Nobody has yelled at me before!!] Sweat rolled around the troll's brow,   
  
[F-forgive me, Grandpa! It was the Chieftain's order! Right now, we have a big problem.] Snorted, the wooden-masked troll dropped him to the ground again.   
  
[Of course, you always have! What kind of problem do you have now?]   
  
  
  
  
  
At the forest, J'bric already piled casualties from the trolls. He still kept his defensive stance, and the trolls did likewise. Nobody dared to attack him; somehow they waited something. Meanwhile Adyl watched the situation from above the tree. She managed to climb the closest tree, without the trolls realized it. To her amazement, those creatures suddenly opened the way for the wooden-masked, huge troll. He held a blade, and had the totems strapped at his back. The Demon Hunter watched the coming troll cautiously, however he dismissed that the troll is a danger. At the same time, the troll looked unimpressed and began to spoke in human tongue,   
  
"Well, an elf! I didn't expect to see one after we left Quel'Thalas long time ago.you are the first elf since we landed at Kalimdor!" J'bric smirked only,   
  
"I never thought that there is someone uglier than you! Are you a friend of the greenskins? If so, stay out from my way!" The big troll chuckled,   
  
"Stay away? Nobody says that to Kroll Shadeswift! I'm the respected Shadow Hunter from The Trapper Clan!" The Demon Hunter instead pointed his weapon to Shadeswift,   
  
"I don't care who you are! You have already troubled me! Prepare to receive the consequences!" Kroll cursed in his language,   
  
[Why does nobody take me seriously? I'm afraid I have to make you an example!]   
  
He slashed his blade to J'bric, who managed to avoid it safely. When he retaliated, Kroll jumped out like a monkey. The two opponents impacted their weapons. The Shadow Hunter managed to roll out when J'bric performed a long horizontal slash. He turned his body back and slashed vertically, however the Night Elf already evaded the attack. Realized his opponent's ability, he began to chant a spell and waved his left hand. Instantly, the Serpent Wards materialized around J'bric,   
  
[Let see if you are really good!]   
  
The wards spat flame to their target. The Demon Hunter tried to avoid it, but he has difficulty doing it since the wards were placed strategically. Angrily, J'bric slashed the nearest ward, followed by the others. Kroll looked undisturbed; instead he turned to his tribesmen. As the last ward was destroyed, J'bric charged toward the troll. Crouched to the ground, Kroll waited his opponent. When their distance was close enough, he leaped like a frog. Though he was on air, the Shadow Hunter unleashed a bright bolt toward the wounded trolls. Immediately, they were healed again and started to attack J'bric again. The elf immediately whirled his body while lifting his blades, forming a defensive wall. The trolls were afraid to get close; J'bric immediately uses the chance to roll out and jumped toward Kroll.  
  
Nonetheless, the old troll was shocked to see the swiftness of his opponent. The Demon Hunter crossed his blades as he impacted the target. Kroll hit the tree with his back, while his opponent lifted the double-edged blade. At the nick of time, he avoided the slash by climbing the tree and then jumped again. He began to cast the wards again. J'bric was irritated and furiously destroyed the wards. The Shadow Hunter now had a reason to worry; he has to end this fight or he would get hurt! He chanted again, this time it's serious! At the same time, J'bric ran toward him while lifting his right hand. A blue light formed at his hand. Soon those great warriors would unleash their powerful spell to each other. They shouted simultaneously,   
  
"Taste this! Mana Burn!"   
  
"Spirit, help me! Hex!"   
  
Instantly, a bright light swallowed the place. The trolls and Adyl could only cover their eyes from the blinding light.   
  
  
  
  
  
After a few hours later, J'bric awoke, finding himself chained. The broken-tusked troll dragged his chain, while carrying his blades. The Shadow Hunter led them in front of the band. When he turned back, he saw Adyl behind him. She was tied as well. Though he couldn't see her face, it was evident that she was afraid. He asked her,   
  
"Sorceress, what happened? Why am I here?" Adyl replied hesitantly,   
  
"That big troll cast an unfamiliar spell called Hex upon you, Sir Doombringer.you were transformed into a critter for a while."   
  
"What!?"  
  
J'bric showed an utter disbelief, before he said,   
  
"I don't believe it! It means that I.. I have lost..how could that be? I've already cast a Mana Burn at him!"   
  
"He's faster than you for a split second."   
  
Still stunned, the Demon Hunter tried to digest,   
  
"Me? Lost.? For the first time after 15,000 years!?"  
  
Putting his ego aside, he asked Adyl,  
  
"How about you? How did you get caught?" The sorceress smiled sheepishly, before she gave an answer,   
  
"I climbed to the nearest tree. Before I managed to leave, the branch that I climbed broke and they immediately found me." J'bric nodded only, before he asked again,   
  
"Well, what kind of critter did I transform to?"   
  
Sweat dropping, Adyl lowered her head only; at the same time the trolls chuckled,   
  
"You don't want to know, warrior.believe me!"  
  
The trolls couldn't hold back their amusement any longer, and finally they laughed out loud. J'bric glared at the trolls, while the sorceress only remained silent. Kroll could only `tsk' in disappointment.  
  
"Youngsters nowadays."  
  
Ouch. now THAT is gonna leave a huge gash in his pride. LITERALLY.  
  
If anyone can notice carefully and slowly, they can see that a red bird was perched on a branch, while watching the entire event that took place, while chuckling madly if it was human. It had to admit, it was pretty amusing when the Demon Hunter was turned into a critter.  
  
Enough laughing. there's still some people to watch over at. Hope that they don't turn suckers like this one.  
  
Catching itself, it flew away, though it still had some traces of mirth etched on it.  
  
As it was flying, it saw an Orc base not far from where he departed.  
  
Must be one of the Longthornes' bases. It's probable that the trolls and the two will be brought here. I'd better take a look at this.  
  
It flew to the top of the Great Hall and perched itself on the roof, watching the entire activity that was taking place at the base. At the same time, it was waiting for a probability when Kroll and his party will go to this place.  
  
  
  
---At the Longthorne Clan's base---   
  
Kargil watched as the peons were clearing the rubbles around the base. The Taurens and Ogres helped them as well. Meanwhile, the Raiders watched around the base's perimeter. The Blademaster stood not far from the Great Hall that had undergone repair as well. Hurim came out from the building and said,   
  
"Bloodfang! How is the situation?" The young Orc answered, without turning to him,   
  
"There are no signs of the Ancients. I've already sent three patrols to the surrounding area and they didn't find anything suspicious."   
  
He turned to the Tauren Chieftain, "Even so, I won't let my guard down!"   
  
"Are you still thinking about the bloodlust.?" Kargil was silent when Hurim asked the question. The Tauren continued,   
  
"You did the right thing. Nobody questions you in battle. you only do what everyone does." Before he managed to reply, a grunt came to them and reported,   
  
"Master Bloodfang, the Trapper Clan has arrived! Their chief, Kroll Shadeswift wants to meet Elder Lookeye immediately!"   
  
The Blademaster was surprised; he has also noted the presence of the trolls at the gates. He wondered,   
  
"Kroll Shadeswift...? What does he want?" Hurim asked him,   
  
"Do you know him, Bloodfang?" Kargil explained,   
  
"The Trapper Clan is one of the Troll Clans who joined the Horde. They've come from Zul'Aman after the elves drove them out. As far as I concern, Kroll is a renowned Shadow Hunter among his kind."  
  
"However, I don't like him; he somehow too.eccentric for my taste!" The Tauren let a laugh only, before said,   
  
"Well, I'm not surprised to know what kind of friends Lookeye have. They have the same tastes like him." Then the grunt continued,   
  
"There is another thing, Master! Chief Shadeswift also brought captives along with him; one of them is an Ancient, while the other is a human." Kargil was shocked when he heard the last sentence; he questioned again,   
  
"Are you sure? A human and an Ancient?" The grunt nodded only, and then Hurim told the Blademaster,   
  
"If this is true, we must examine them! Send Chief Shadeswift to meet us at the Great Hall at once!"  
  
Waiting an opportunity to enter the Great Hall, the bird did so when they entered the place. It was being cautious as it did so, since there are so many people around the place.  
  
  
  
  
  
As usual, the shamans and shadow priests filled the Hall. Hurim sat at his usual place along with his entourage, while Kargil stood not far from where Grothak usually sat. Then the Shadow Hunter entered with a cocky attitude. His eyes squinted when he saw Kargil.   
  
"You are not Lookeye! Where is he?" Kargil answered,   
  
"Elder Lookeye is not around. He has something important to do. For a while, I, Kargil Bloodfang would represent him. Chief Shadeswift, what do you want?" Snorting in disgust, Kroll tried to control himself. He wasn't used to deal with someone younger than himself. Then he answered, though the Blademaster hinted a note of disgust in the troll's words,   
  
"I have captured a strange elf and a human at our hunting ground. Though they deserved death, I decides to ask Lookeye's advice, which unfortunately wasn't here."   
  
Ignored the sarcasm, Kargil continued,   
  
"Present your captives here, then we will examine them before any decision!" Kroll gestured to his entourage who went outside.   
  
Few hours later, the others accompanied them. The trolls dragged the captives into the Great Hall. Adyl were pushed forward, before J'bric followed the suit. Everyone inside murmured and expressed their amazement when the captives presented. The sorceress was afraid, yet she tried to show some courage. In contrary, the Demon Hunter stood haughtily; he looked undisturbed despite the crowds and the chains. Hurim called the Blademaster and whispered something, and then Kargil asked Kroll,   
  
"Chief Shadeswift, how did you able to catch this Ancient?" The Shadow Hunter replied proudly,   
  
"It's not so tough. He uses the same magik as I do, a chaotic magic. The difference is only in the speed and experience." His boast was cut by a scolding tone from J'bric,   
  
"You're nothing in experience! You are cheating only!"   
  
As a response, the big troll slapped him across the room. The elf immediately rose and charged him with his own body. Before those Hunters ripped each other, the Taurens quickly pulled them. The Blademaster commanded,   
  
"Be quiet!" Everyone was silent, and then he continued,   
  
"I thought all of the Ancients use the druidic, natural magic. Tell me, warrior! Why do you use chaotic magik instead the druidic magic?" Doombringer disdained him,   
  
"I won't answer anything! You must torture me first!"   
  
Kargil frowned when he heard the answer. The elf's arrogance was enough to make him angry, yet he wouldn't end like Kroll. Then he turned to the sorceress, saying,   
  
"Hmm. Such an uncommon pair! An elf and a human! From what kingdom you come? Lordaeron? Dalaran?" Shaking with fear, Adyl spat back,   
  
"Stay away from me, filthy orc!" Everyone gasped and started to growl; Kargil smirked only,   
  
"Defiant to the end, eh? I ask of you, sorceress! What is your name? What is your relationship with this Ancient?"   
  
No answer came, the sorceress stared him only. Then he spoke again,   
  
"Let me tell you something, you are inside the Longthorne Clan's base. It means you are at our mercy. I ask you again! Why do your people pursue us to Kalimdor? Are they intends to destroy us?"   
  
Adyl let a mock laugh to cover her fear, but she replied,   
  
"Pursue you? Hah, is it not the otherwise? We have come here because the undead and Legion had destroyed the entire Lordaeron region!"   
  
Everyone inside the hall was shocked when heard her words. It never passed in their thought that the humans, who once oppressed them, would suffer a tragic loss. Now the table was turned. Hurim coughed a bit, before he kept the order. Kroll quipped in disbelief,   
  
"Lordaeron is...gone? How about Quel'Thalas? Were they suffering the same fate?"   
  
"Be quiet!" The Blademaster mused in his thought deeply, and then said,   
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that, sorceress." Before he finished his sentence, Adyl already shouted to the extent her lung,   
  
"Sorry!? I can't believe hearing that word from you, savages!! What are you going to do to us now?"   
  
Instantly, Kargil's face turned red and he stared back to her with a penetrating look. The look was enough to silence her.   
  
"You know something, sorceress.? I think you and I have similarities...you dislike us and I don't like the humans. Yet, we won't harm you since you are a prisoner now...I suggest you to watch your attitude here, understood.?"   
  
Then he turned to Kroll,   
  
"Since Elder Lookeye isn't here, I'm afraid you have to wait for him until he returns from Stonetalon Peak, Chief Shadeswift." The Shadow Hunter protested, while pointing to the captives,   
  
"I disagree! What am I going to do with them? At least, you can give the decision!"   
  
Hurim advised, "There is no harm in waiting, Chief Shadeswift. I believe Lookeye will return in no time. You can stay at the Spirit Lodge if you like."   
  
Still, the huge troll asked,   
  
"What about the captives?" Kargil gestured to the guards to take Adyl and J'bric out, and then he ordered,   
  
"Bring them to the vacant burrow and keep them safe! Remember, I don't want them to be harmed! By the way, keep the sorceress away from the mana supplies." As the guards took them, J'bric struggled a while before he was taken out. Adyl managed to stare back to the Blademaster, while saying,   
  
"You'll be sorry for this, orc! My father will make you pay for this!" Kargil smiled,   
  
"Not as much as you, sorceress. We shall continue our conversation tomorrow. With that, I bid you good afternoon."  
  
Good grief.  
  
The bird could only watch in disappointment about the entire event that took place.  
  
Makes sense though, most of the kingdoms, tribes and races in this world do not get along well, so I guess it's natural.  
  
What the hell am I doing, babbling like this.!?  
  
As it planned to get out, he noticed that some of the Orcs remained. If it attempted to get out, it would be discovered and eventually be screwed up.  
  
I can't get out of here...with those Orcs nearby.  
  
Lowering its head with its beak pointed down, it closed it eyes.  
  
I'm stuck here right now until they get out. What a life.   
  
Note: If you read the story, you might notice units from FT like Shadow Hunter etc. This story follows Warcraft III: ROCs' storyline, though some characters from FT make their appearence here. Both are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Sorry for the delay, wait the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter Six:The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
Day Three  
  
Southwest from the Stonetalon Peak, at the Table Rock, early morning  
  
  
  
Zorn and Karn have been waiting at the table-shaped rock for two   
  
hours. A company of footmen and three Water Elementals accompanied them. The   
  
archmage decided to not bring the Golems; it might send a wrong signal   
  
to the Horde. Yet, he was confident that nobody would try anything   
  
foolish with the Elementals around them. Even so, the paladin looked   
  
anxious. He opened the conversation,  
  
"I do not like this, Master... It is too risky to make any   
  
negotiations with the orcs."  
  
Zorn immediately hushed, "Hush, young one... Give them a chance at   
  
least."   
  
Before Karn continued, something came out from the mist around the   
  
place. Three huge wolves growled as they appeared. The footmen looked   
  
restless; they turned to Karn for any order to attack.   
  
The paladin turned to Zorn and asked him, "Master, allow me to order   
  
my men to attack those beasts!"   
  
Instead of nodding, the archmage lifted his hand to silence him. Then   
  
he replied,  
  
"Those wolves are not ordinary beasts. They're summoned beasts."   
  
Turning to the mist, Zorn tried to fix his spectacles. He was certain   
  
that there was something more beside those beasts. He began to call   
  
with a loud and clear voice,  
  
"I am Zoril Magestorm, Mage of Dalaran! I have come here to represent   
  
the Human Alliance! If you have any good intentions, show yourself! Do   
  
not hide!"   
  
No answer came.  
  
Instead, another wolf, larger than the others, came out with the   
  
white-haired Tauren. The wizened, sleepy orc sat at the wooden chair on the   
  
top of the beast. The archmage watched the old orc cautiously. He asked   
  
again,  
  
"Do you represent Warchief Thrall? If you are, may I inquire of your   
  
name?"   
  
Slowly, the orc opened his eye and answered with a clear voice,  
  
"Indeed, I represent the Warchief. I am Grothak Lookeye of the Horde,"   
  
He gestured to the Tauren beside him, "And this is Brin Greyhame, my   
  
companion. I hope you do not mind her presence."   
  
Greyhame nodded in respect. Then the Farseer asked, "Do you come in   
  
peace?"  
  
"Yes, we do. How about you?"  
  
"The same."   
  
Grothak patted his steed to sit, and then dismounted himself. As they   
  
walked to the Table Rock, they stared each other, trying to measure   
  
each other.  
  
Unknown to them, a red bird overlooked the meeting between the   
  
Archmage and the Farseer with curiosity. Even the footmen ignored it. It   
  
perched at the boulders surrounding the place. It was surprising that   
  
Grothak didn't detect the presence this time,  
  
'Getting out of that hall is NOT an easy task... Fortunately for me, I   
  
managed to.'  
  
The bird turned around to get a clearer view, and contemplated,  
  
'Anything positive for this meeting will be greatly appreciated and   
  
needed... I don't know what the world's fate will be if things get   
  
messy...'  
  
It's eye can be seen glinting with an unknown force, as it continued   
  
to watch the meeting.  
  
*****  
  
Longthorne Clan's base, Early morning.  
  
Adyl and J'bric spent their night inside a vacant burrow. The place   
  
was dark, but with a lit lamp, it wasn't a problem.  
  
The Demon Hunter is chained, but his hand was free.   
  
Meanwhile, the sorceress is tied with a leather rope around her hands.   
  
Her face looked depressed. Though blind, J'bric could sense turmoil   
  
inside her heart.  
  
"I do not mean to offend you," He began, "But it is obvious that you   
  
hate those greenskins so much. May I know why?"   
  
Adyl sighed before she explained everything,  
  
"Perhaps you never heard the Horde before, Sir Doombringer. They once   
  
invaded our land... They massacred and razed everything in their sight.   
  
Those savages killed my parents before I had the chance to know them..."  
  
"Had Master Zoril not found me, I would've end up as one of their   
  
victims. He never mentioned my parents' death, except that they were killed   
  
during the Second War. From the people who have the same fate as mine,   
  
I've learned that the orcs were responsible of their deaths..."  
  
  
  
She tried hard to not cry; instead she held her breath for a while.   
  
She continued to explain,  
  
"After witnessing such suffering, I found it hard to not hate the   
  
orcs, especially the Horde. Since then, I've promised to help people who   
  
are less fortunate than me... At least, that's what I can do..."   
  
The Night Elf nodded only. He mused,  
  
'Her life is almost similar with mine...left by a loved one. I can   
  
sense her feeling. She was unable to save her parents, so she compensates   
  
that loss by helping others. Yet, she was unable to suppress her   
  
prejudice to the greenskins when confronted directly with them... Poor   
  
girl...'  
  
The footsteps broke his musings. The she-orc entered the burrow,   
  
carrying a cauldron and two bowls. The sorceress looked at her with disgust,   
  
but the orc ignored her. She took the porridge out from the cauldron   
  
and put them on the bowls. Suddenly, a little orc came. The she-orc   
  
quickly told him to take the bowls to the prisoners. He took those bowls   
  
and brought them to J'bric first. After he put the bowl close to him, the   
  
young orc watched the Demon Hunter with curiosity, even poked him.   
  
The Night Elf let a snort that made him surprised. Then he turned to   
  
the sorceress who looks restless. When the little orc put bowl in front   
  
of her, Adyl growled,  
  
"What are you looking at? Go away! Shoo! Scram!"   
  
The orc looked scared; he scurried away from them instantly. J'bric   
  
commented,  
  
"You don't have to scare him like that, you know. He's just a boy."  
  
"He's an orc! I don't want to get closer to them!!"   
  
Sighing, the Demon Hunter bowed toward the bowl and sniffed it,  
  
"I don't think they want us to starve. Live prisoners are more   
  
valuable than dead ones for them. Judging from the smell, they know how to   
  
cook good food. Well then, why don't you eat up?"   
  
Adyl turned away from him, "I don't want to eat the greenskin's food!   
  
If you like, you go ahead!"   
  
J'bric shrugged only; he ignored the bowl too.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Table Rock, two prominent figures from two different races   
  
still measured each other. Brin and Karn still kept their sight just in   
  
case someone wanted to make the first move to trouble. Finally, Zoril   
  
broke the silence,  
  
"I believe that you have the authority from Warchief Thrall to discuss   
  
the arrangement."  
  
Grothak replied cautiously, "That depends on you, mage."   
  
The archmage laughed, "What? Do you not trust me?"   
  
The farseer answered calmly,  
  
"As I have said, it depends on you. From what I have learned from your   
  
history, the human race always has histories of broken promises and treachery. You know what makes it ironic? It always starts when a negotiation is about to start!"   
  
Zoril didn't show anything; his face almost like a mask. Instead, he   
  
pointed,  
  
"I see, but don't forget the Horde has the same problem like us, too.   
  
Worse, it was stained with blood. Who could never forget Gul'Dan, the   
  
warlock who ravaged Azeroth before meeting his demise at the hands of   
  
demons?"   
  
Grothak tried to control himself when heard the name, but a low growl   
  
slipped from his mouth. His sleepy eyes twitched restlessly,  
  
"Do not even say that traitor's name ever again! Gul'Dan is a black   
  
smear upon our history... a curse! We can continue to open our old wounds   
  
or we can start to talk right now!"   
  
Zoril chuckled in response, "Now you talk like a human. Forgive my   
  
insolence. Please be seated."   
  
He let Grothak and Brin to the seat around the table-shaped rock,   
  
while he and Karn took the opposite side. The Farseer silently admired the   
  
mage's attitude,  
  
'Impressive... Though his people have lost their homes, he does not   
  
look mournful. In fact, he looks confident and carries the conversation   
  
like a skilled emissary... I must admit that he has managed to catch me   
  
off guard a while ago. I should be cautious.'   
  
At the same time, Zoril pondered deeply,  
  
'Interesting... The old orc defends the pride of his people like a   
  
wounded lion. It is different from the Horde that I know during the Second   
  
War. Have they already returned to their roots? Though annoyed, he   
  
manages to control himself... it is unusual since the orcs usually have   
  
difficulty to control their bloodlust.'  
  
He turned his sight to the wolves around them.  
  
'Somehow, they've also managed to get allies from the wilderness... I   
  
believe he is the one who summoned those wolves. Is he worthy to be my   
  
adversary?'  
  
He supressed a smile, 'We shall see...'  
  
Then he smiled to Grothak and said,  
  
"Well then... shall we begin our meeting now?"  
  
The red bird seemed undisturbed with the Farseer's outburst. It began   
  
to ponder,  
  
'Who's this Gul'Dan? That name sounds familiar... From the looks of   
  
that old orc's outburst, that guy's a total villain. I also think that   
  
he's not one to be underestimated, if he's a powerhouse. Good thing he's   
  
dead, according to him...'  
  
It watched Grothak intensely, waiting for his next reaction,  
  
'Bloodlust seems to be one of the orcs' specialties. But this one   
  
didn't seem to succumb to it. I'll give him credit for that.'  
  
He continued to watch the meeting, as it spread its wings to relax.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Longthorne Clan's Base, Kargil paid a visit to the burrow   
  
where they put the prisoners inside. He noticed that the sorceress and   
  
the Demon Hunter didn't even touch their food. She looked sleepy, and   
  
it seemed she tried to hold her hunger. As the Blademaster stepped,   
  
J'bric said with a clear voice,  
  
"If you want to come inside, just come!"   
  
Adyl immediately awoke from her sleep. She almost jumped from the   
  
ground as she saw Kargil. Instinctively, she distanced herself and stared   
  
him with an accusing look,  
  
"What do you want? You must be thinking something evil."   
  
The young orc chuckled only, and then he took the bowl close to her   
  
and commented,  
  
"Pity you haven't eat this... it's delicious. Perhaps you think that   
  
we might've put poison inside."   
  
The sorceress didn't answer, instead she pouted. Then the Blademaster   
  
knelt not far from her, as he spoke,  
  
"You know? We always eat this kind of food when we were inside the   
  
internment camps. Sometimes the guards deliberately don't give us food, so   
  
we're forced to find something to eat."   
  
He paused a while, before continuing,  
  
"After our defeat at the Blackrock Spire, my people have lost their   
  
spirit and the will to live when the demonic magiks that nurtured them   
  
for years disappeared... They became lethargic, and they could only wait   
  
their deaths to come. Your people did nothing except to allow it to   
  
happen... They treated us like wretched creatures that don't deserve to   
  
live..."   
  
Inside her mind, Adyl wanted to laugh, but she decided to against it   
  
as the Blademaster gave her a sidelong glance,  
  
"I thought your people are capable to do any atrocities to us only,   
  
since we were the defeated ones. But... I was wrong... I've seen that   
  
they are also capable of doing the same to their own!!"   
  
Then Kargil grabbed Adyl's chin and pulled her close to him. She   
  
struggled violently, but he was too strong. Surprisingly, Doombringer didn't   
  
do or say anything to it. The sorceress screamed,  
  
"Let me go, you dirty creature!!"   
  
Instead of releasing her, Kargil stared at her coldly. When he spoke,   
  
his tone turned sullen,  
  
"Let me tell you a story... When I was in the camps, I know a human   
  
female who risked her life in order to feed us. She brought us bread,   
  
fruit, anything to give us sustenance... Everyone knew such attempt was   
  
punishable by death...   
  
"This continued for two months until the guards herded us to the   
  
square. Did you know what I saw...? That human female who always visited   
  
us... She was lashed in front of us, and people mocked her as 'the   
  
orc-lover'! After that, they banished her for good! I cannot believe that your   
  
people could do such things to their own!!"   
  
Adyl's face shows shock, disbelief and anger at the same time. She   
  
tried to deny it, but she couldn't dismiss it. With her effort, she   
  
croaked,  
  
"You're a liar...that's a lie!"   
  
The Blademaster showed little sympathy to her, instead he continued,  
  
"Hmph... Guess what? I was there... I saw everything with my own   
  
eyes..."  
  
"Then an old woman came and spat at me with disgust... From what I   
  
know, she was the poor woman's mother... Warchief Thrall told us not to   
  
pay evil with evil, however we knew that he has suffered the same fate   
  
like we did..."   
  
"The Warchief once had a human friend... But Aedelas Blackmoore   
  
murdered her! You claim yourself as noble and righteous, yet you condoned   
  
those despicable deeds like nothing happened! What make the difference   
  
between you and us then, sorceress?"   
  
Then he seethed with all the cold he could muster,   
  
"What is the difference between the Alliance and the Horde...?"   
  
The sorceress was stunned. For all her life, she believed that   
  
humanity must be protected from the Horde. She never knew such a thing like   
  
that. Unable to look her captor, she slumped to the ground. Kargil   
  
released her grip, and cut her bindings. Adyl was surprised, yet she didn't   
  
struggle.   
  
"Now what are you going to do? Are you..."   
  
The young Blademaster snorted in disgust,  
  
"Tch. I will not do such a thing to mar my father's honor. I've   
  
decided to let you walk free around Longthorne's premises... But if you try   
  
anything funny like escaping, I won't be so kind next time. You can stay   
  
here if you want... It's really up to you."   
  
Then he left the burrow. Adyl still pondered about what Kargil said,   
  
however she dismissed it and turned to the Demon Hunter. She asked with   
  
an angry tone,  
  
"What were you doing a while ago? That orc can kill me anytime, and   
  
you didn't do anything!"   
  
Calmly, J'bric answered,  
  
"I know, but he didn't mean to harm you, anyway. Besides, you aren't   
  
in danger... so why should I help you?"   
  
The sorceress gritted her teeth in anger, when she heard the reply.   
  
Before stormed out from the burrow, she shouted,  
  
"You're so... insensitive!! No wonder nobody wants to be close with   
  
you!! Well, listen to this, you jerk! So do I!!"  
  
When she left, J'bric sighed in relief as he thought,  
  
'Heh... she may be right. I always bring trouble to those close to   
  
me...'  
  
*****  
  
Above the burrow, two grunts patrolled around the gate. Then they saw   
  
something moved from afar. A grunt called his friend,  
  
"Hey, look at that!"   
  
A large, black and white bear-like creature walked joyfully. He wore a bamboo hat and black Oriental costume. He also brought a bamboo staff, 2 huge jars and a big sack at his back. The grunts immediately stopped him. The creature looked surprised, yet greeted them,  
  
"Hey, you must be new here! I've never seen you before at Kalimdor."   
  
One of the grunts inquired,  
  
"Who are you? Do you know that entering the Longthorne's premises is not allowed?"   
  
Instead, the bear like creature answered,  
  
"Well, I don't know. What I know is this land is free to anyone, and   
  
I'm walking around as I like, and nobody can stop me."   
  
Feeling offended, the grunts prepared their axes. In a flash, the mysterious creature took a defensive stance; he didn't seemed to be bothered with his burden. Before the fight broke, someone shouted,  
  
"Stop! What's going on here?"   
  
The shout came from Hurim; Kargil and Kroll tailed him from behind.   
  
Not only them, the entire base was curious to what happened outside. The   
  
grunts put their axes and gave respect,  
  
"Elder Earthshake, this creature has entered our territory without permission! When we asked him, he ignored us."   
  
The creature immediately protested,  
  
"Ho, you are rude to me! Beside, I didn't do anything wrong!"   
  
At the same time, the Chieftain recognized something,   
  
"Wait a minute... Are you Jimbo Sweettooth?"   
  
The creature was stunned, but then his face was beamed,  
  
"What the... Earthshake!? Damn, what the hell are you doing here? I   
  
thought you're still at Mulgore!"   
  
While both spoke as old friends, Kargil and the others looked puzzled.   
  
Realized his mistake, the Tauren introduced them,  
  
"Sweettooth, these people are the orcs, the brave people who helped my   
  
people out from the Barrens! Here are their leaders, Kargil Bloodfang   
  
and Kroll Shadeswift. Actually, there is another but he's not here.  
  
"Bloodfang, this is Jimbo Sweettooth, a Pandaren Brewmaster. His   
  
people lives far east of Kalimdor."   
  
Jimbo kowtowed to them,  
  
"I'm sorry for my rudeness! The friends of the Taurens are also   
  
friends of the Pandarens!"   
  
The Blademaster returned the gesture with a friendly nod,  
  
"No, supposedly we are the ones who should apologize to you. We   
  
thought you were an Ancient."   
  
The Pandaren was surprised, and asked,  
  
"The Night Elves? What do they want from you?"   
  
Hurim quickly changed the subject,  
  
"It's a long story, Sweettooth. Come, you're invited here."   
  
When Jimbo entered the base, he was greeted with incredulous stares   
  
from the people inside.   
  
Meanwhile, the Shadow Hunter was curious with the jars behind his   
  
back. Kargil asked,  
  
"What are you doing by walking around, Master Sweettooth?"   
  
The Pandaren answered with gusto,  
  
"Well, I'm also a merchant. I've wandered all around the continent to   
  
sell my merchandise like various stones, scrolls, potions, and the like. Not   
  
only that, there are also jewelries and..."   
  
Kroll already cut the sentence,  
  
"Beverages!"   
  
Jimbo chuckled only, and then he stopped and put the jars and sack on   
  
the ground,  
  
"Bingo! I sell the famous Pandaren Brew! Our brew is famous around   
  
Kalimdor!"   
  
The troll nodded only, before he asked, "Can I try it?"  
  
The Brewmaster nodded, and poured the content of the jar into a cup   
  
and gave it to Kroll. Without waiting, the Shadow Hunter gulped the   
  
beverage, and suddenly he breathed a flame out of his mouth.   
  
Everybody gasped. The troll could only croak,  
  
"Damn... that's strong, but I like it! I want more!"   
  
Instantly, everyone wanted to taste the brew. Jimbo also rolled his   
  
sack, which shows his merchandise. Though he didn't like it, Kargil asked   
  
him,  
  
"Uh, Elder... I don't think it's wise to..."   
  
However, the Pandaren immediately convinced him like an experienced   
  
salesman to his prospective customer,  
  
"Don't worry! Methinks you yourself wants to replenish your supply!   
  
I'll give you a discount then!"   
  
  
  
The Blademaster couldn't do anything, except allowing the entire base   
  
to come to Jimbo's sale.  
  
Meanwhile, Adyl felt that she was out of place. She was the only human   
  
among the orcs in the base. Everybody stared her with curiosity,   
  
disdain, hostile, or simply ignored her. The sorceress also sensed that she   
  
wasn't the only one who complained with the situation. The more she   
  
tried to hold her hunger, the more painful she felt on her stomach. She   
  
didn't ate anything since morning, and because of that she even started to   
  
faint. To avoid that, Adyl sat on the ground.   
  
Suddenly, she felt someone prodding her. As she turned right, she saw   
  
the little orc beside her. The boy-orc offered her a bowl of porridge.   
  
At first, she was disgusted, but then she began to think whether her   
  
attitude is right or not. Her prejudice wouldn't do well to her.   
  
Swallowed her pride, she took the bowl and started to eat. The little orc   
  
smiled, then gave her another bowl before ran to another direction.  
  
*****  
  
Jimbo still busied himself with customers. He was surprised when Adyl   
  
came to his stall.  
  
He asked politely, "Sorry if I sound offending, but you're different   
  
from the others. May I know who you are?"   
  
The sorceress was stunned when she realized that the creature in front   
  
of her could speak. Hesitantly, she replied,  
  
"I'm a human... my name is Adyl Silverlock."   
  
The Pandaren smiled widely,  
  
"I'm Jimbo Sweettooth. Nice to meet you, Adyl. I've heard about your   
  
people who are settled across the ocean, but it's the first time I've   
  
see one in flesh. Forget about that, is there anything I can do to help   
  
you?"  
  
  
  
Adyl didn't answer; instead she looked around to the jewelries. Then   
  
Jimbo suggested,  
  
"Please look around...perhaps you might find something interesting.   
  
Oh, forgive me! There is something I must attend to right now!"   
  
As the Pandaren merchant turned to other direction, Adyl saw the   
  
manastone at the right corner. Instantly, she got an idea. After looking   
  
left and right, she was sure that none watched her. Beside, everyone was   
  
busy to buy. She immediately took the stone and put it inside her   
  
cleavage. As she did that, Jimbo turned again to her,  
  
"Well, did you find anything you like?"   
  
The sorceress shook her head, before she said regretfully,  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't find something, perhaps next time."   
  
The Pandaren nodded,  
  
"That's all right. I'll go somewhere else now. I might come to your   
  
place if I'm lucky enough. Have a nice day!"   
  
Adyl smiled only, and then excused herself.   
  
When she returned to the burrow, two grunts intercepted her. She asked   
  
rudely,  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
The grunt answered,  
  
"We have to check you first. That's an order from Master Bloodfang! We   
  
hope you wouldn't mind."   
  
The sorceress bit her lips, as she cursed inside,  
  
'Bloodfang! That damn name again! I hope they will not find the   
  
manastone inside.'  
  
  
  
Slowly, the grunts inspected her. They've apprehensively checked her.   
  
After a few seconds, the grunts allowed her to enter the burrow.   
  
Inside, she found that the Demon Hunter still didn't move. Before she spoke,   
  
he already asked,  
  
"Did you get the manastone?"   
  
Adyl surprised when she heard it,  
  
"How'd you know? You don't even come out from the burrow!"   
  
"Your heart is throbbing faster than usual. You must be hiding   
  
something."   
  
The sorceress blushed. Then she explained her plan,  
  
"With this stone, I'll use Invisibility again and both of us can   
  
escape from..."   
  
J'bric immediately cut her,  
  
"It's better that you wait until tonight, when at that time nobody'll   
  
watch us."  
  
Before Adyl asked, he replied,  
  
"I just heard from above that they would have a party tonight. They   
  
also have beverages, so we only have to wait."   
  
Then Adyl asked with suspicious look,  
  
"If you already know that, why didn't try to escape?"   
  
The Demon Hunter shook his body, which made the chains cringe. He said   
  
sarcastically,  
  
"Do you think I can escape in this condition? You can't expect me to   
  
hack my way against the whole village! Just wait them till they're   
  
asleep... then I take the key from the ugly, big troll..."   
  
"Are you sure? What if they don't sleep at all?"  
  
"You want to bet?"  
  
*****  
  
Table Rock, sunset.  
  
The meeting between Zoril and Grothak went smoothly, though they have   
  
to iron out the differences first. Karn and Brin still stood silently,   
  
watching everything. Then the archmage took the parchment from the   
  
table-shaped rock. The parchment contained the terms that the Alliance   
  
proposed to the Horde as the condition they must agreed upon. His   
  
counterpart looked in deep thought. Zoril asked,  
  
"Master Lookeye, I think we've already settled our differences. Like   
  
what you read, these are the terms that Lady Proudmoore wishes to   
  
propose to the Horde. What do you think of those?"   
  
The farseer didn't answer the question. Though he was illiterate and   
  
inexperienced in diplomacy, Grothak knew well about his objectives. He   
  
realized that if he made a mistake here, the Horde would suffer a lot.   
  
It was his mission to ensure that wouldn't happen. Then he asked back,  
  
"Your terms are fair enough. However, I want to clarify several   
  
things. First, it is written here that, 'If there is a violation that has   
  
occured from the other party, they will be judged according to their   
  
respective law'. Kindly explain to me what that means."   
  
The archmage nodded, before he answered,  
  
"It says that if your people violates these terms, it is our   
  
obligation to punish the offender according our law."   
  
Now the old shaman replied with a shrewd look,  
  
"Which one, mage? So you mean to say, if our warriors accidentally   
  
violate these terms, you are obligated to punish them under your law? I   
  
don't think we can accept that! It's ridiculous!"   
  
Though annoyed, Zoril still tried to calm,  
  
"I'm afraid the Alliance won't accept that either, Master Lookeye!   
  
Like you, we won't give our people to be judged by the Horde. It seems   
  
unfair if we allow this thing to happen. You can either take it or leave   
  
it!"   
  
Grothak stood and stared the archmage eye to eye, and then he spoke,  
  
"It means you still don't trust us! I've come here to expect mutual   
  
cooperation from the Alliance. Yet, you made this provision only to   
  
corner us! Treating us like an enemy! Listen... We may be savages, but we   
  
know better what justice means than you do! If you're afraid to give your   
  
people who committed offense to us, it means you're not upholding the   
  
justice! You're afraid that we might act unfairly! Is that right?"   
  
Everybody was startled, even Karn already took the side. Now Zoril was   
  
really annoyed and he returned to stare, while challenged the orc,  
  
"Is that so? How to prove your words, then? Do you expect us that we   
  
will just believe your words without any proof?"  
  
Calmly, the farseer answered,  
  
"Our words are our honor! We have lived it for generations at Draenor   
  
until Gul'Dan destroyed it! I guarantee you, if one of our warriors   
  
committed mistake we'll send him to you without question! At the same   
  
time, we'll judge your people who committed mistake fairly and accordingly!   
  
Would you take that?"  
  
The archmage didn't answer, and then he watched the old shaman's   
  
demeanor. Suddenly a realization came to his head,  
  
'Damn, he did it intentionally. I tried to persuade him to follow our   
  
terms. Instead, I'm ended to follow his game! He just makes it only to   
  
lure me... he must be the craftiest orc I have ever met!'  
  
Both of them still stared each other, and then they laughed riotously.   
  
Even their laugh echoed to everywhere from Table Rock. Karn looked   
  
puzzled, while Brin stood silently. Wiping his spectacles, Zoril commented,  
  
"You dirty old orc, you did that intentionally, didn't you?" Grothak   
  
answered,  
  
"Just say that we're even now! I'll tell the Warchief the result of   
  
this meeting and the terms that you suggested! You have nothing to   
  
fear... The Horde will abide by those terms!"  
  
"So will the Alliance!"   
  
Then the archmage offered his hand to the farseer, and they shook   
  
hands like old friends. As Grothak left the place, Zoril called him again,  
  
"Wait, Lookeye. I want to give you something."   
  
The wizard took something from his pocket and gave it to the farseer.   
  
The old shaman looked confused when he saw the gift,  
  
"What is this?"   
  
"It is called a watch I give this to remind you about this meeting. I   
  
hope it would be a better start for our people!"   
  
Then Grothak smiled, "So be it, Magestorm! So be it!"   
  
Not for long, they departed from the place.  
  
At the same time, the red bird shook its head in puzzled expression,  
  
'Whoah... That was pretty intense. That caught me off guard though,   
  
when that old orc played along with him. Good thing to know that this   
  
went smoothly.'  
  
When both parties have left, it also departed. If it was a human, one   
  
could swear that he was cackling.  
  
'Meheheh... This is good. That meeting was successful.'  
  
And it faded as it flew away from the horizon, the sunset still   
  
present.  
  
*****  
  
In the way to go home, Zoril went home gladly.   
  
Karn wondered about the change, so he asked the wizard,  
  
"Master, you look so happy. May I know why?"   
  
The archmage turned to the paladin,  
  
"You know, Karn... I've never found my match for a long time, perhaps   
  
Antonidas or KelThuzad... Now Lookeye is more than an ordinary orc. He   
  
could match me! Can you imagine that?"   
  
Instead, Karn became more confused, and then he said,  
  
"Too bad we haven't found Adyl yet. I'll try to scour the forest   
  
again." Zoril added,  
  
"Perhaps we should've ask help from Lookeye. Pity, I didn't tell him   
  
about it..."  
  
*****  
  
At the same time, Grothak examined the watch carefully, even hearing   
  
the sound inside. Sometimes he shook and rattled the device. Curious,   
  
Brin asked,  
  
"Elder, what is the function of that thing?"  
  
"I think the humans use it to measure time... I wonder what I'm going   
  
to do with this."  
  
"Why don't you throw it?"   
  
The farseer turned to his friend with disbelief,  
  
"No! The human Magestorm gave this to me as a gift! Nobody ever gave   
  
such to an orc. I will keep it. It might prove useful someday."   
  
Suddenly his face turned to wary. He asked the Spirit Walker,  
  
"Did you feel that someone watched us?" The white-haired Tauren   
  
replied,  
  
"Yes... I think they have watched us since the meeting. Do you think   
  
the wizard knows about this?"  
  
"No, I don't think he has something to do with this. Perhaps they   
  
wanted to ensure the meeting goes smoothly or..."   
  
They went toward the Stonetalon Peak, while ignoring what they talked   
  
about.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, distant from the Table Rock, the Spell Breakers watched   
  
Grothak and Brin. The elf warrior asked,  
  
"Milord, why don't we do something?" The Blood Mage answered,  
  
"The time is not yet right. The old orc is not to be underestimated...   
  
let Proudmoore and Magestorm enjoy their musing for a while. For the   
  
meantime, I must rethink of my plan first."   
  
Then the leader of the Spell Breakers, suggested,  
  
"If we attack them, the Horde might think that the attack comes from   
  
the Alliance! It is the best chance..." Fenri's silenced him, while   
  
saying,  
  
"...to jeopardize everything, and then all goes to kingdom come! Is   
  
that what you want, hmm? No, we should be patient. Did you not hear what   
  
the orc said to his friend? They sensed our presence. And that is   
  
amusing... since I've already cast Banish on us, yet they still knew! We   
  
must go back to Theramore at once... there will be another time for this!"   
  
After that, he opened the Scroll of Town Portal and they vanished   
  
instantly.  
  
As the Blood Elves departed, they failed to notice that a red bird   
  
watched them. The look of dislike was evident in its eyes,  
  
'This does not look good. This Flamehand could become a problem if the   
  
humans don't do something about them.'  
  
'But... It isn't my business after all...'  
  
Then it flew and vanished from sight.  
  
*****  
  
Longthorne Clan's Base, late night,  
  
The base suddenly turned merry as the trolls threw a party. Everyone,   
  
well...almost everyone inside the base participated at the party. The   
  
shadow priests showed their mystic ritual to the spectators; Kroll   
  
himself led them. The headhunters also participated by showing a war dance   
  
around the huge bonfire in the middle of the base. Meanwhile, the   
  
Taurens didn't want to lose by give another dance that symbolized the heroism   
  
of their forefathers before. The Ogres sometimes laughed with idiotic   
  
manner, yet they kept orderly. The orcs quite enjoyed this attraction;   
  
mostly because this reconnected them with the long-lost tradition when   
  
their fathers lived at Draenor before. However, the main course of the   
  
party is, of course, the famous Pandaren Brew. Kargil watched those   
  
activities; he smiled with mirth,  
  
'I was a boy when Father told me about the yearly gathering when we   
  
were still at Draenor... I feel like he is still alive when I see this   
  
party...'   
  
The daydreaming was broken when he felt a huge hand on his shoulder.   
  
Without turning his head, he already knew who that was,  
  
"Hurim, I thought you have joined your warriors in the dance!"   
  
The Tauren Chieftain smiled,  
  
"No, my wound prevents me from participating in these things. So, I'm   
  
telling a story for the children... A pity that Sweettooth didn't join the party."   
  
Then he said,  
  
"I do not mean to offend, but I've noticed your conversation with the   
  
female human yesterday. It's clear that you don't like her very much."   
  
The young Blademaster sighed,  
  
"You wouldn't understand it, Hurim. You've never felt what it's like   
  
to live inside those damn camps..."  
  
"Does the sorceress know that, Bloodfang?"  
  
"She's only a spoiled brat! How does she know to live inside the   
  
camps? How does she know what our people went through...?"  
  
"...or you suffer there? I didn't want to say this actually... You   
  
can't break prejudice so easily, especially if you have your own. No, I   
  
say this not to her behalf, but much more to your concern. Tell me,   
  
Bloodfang... How do you break a rock with another rock? It won't succeed   
  
since both are strong and hard, but it is powerless when faced the nature   
  
like water and tree... the same with prejudice. You can't break them   
  
instantly. To do that, you must be patient."   
  
Kargil was silent, while pondering about Hurim's advice,  
  
"It's up to you then... I've only told you what I think is necessary."   
  
Then the Chieftain joined with the throng, leaving the Blademaster   
  
there, still thinking.  
  
*****  
  
Night passed and the party has already ended. Everyone slept around   
  
the bonfire site; Kroll snored loudly as he slept not far from the Spirit   
  
Lodge. Suddenly, a sound of cringing was heard, followed by a bunch of   
  
keys floating on the air. Unconsciously, the Shadow Hunter turned left,   
  
dragging the keys along with him. Nothing happened; then the troll   
  
turned his back. Once again, the keys floated and went to somewhere   
  
else...  
  
Inside the burrow, Adyl managed to unlock the chain around J'bric's   
  
body. The tall elf watched the surrounding and said,  
  
"Did you bring my blades?"   
  
The sorceress brought a pair of double-blades to him, while her hand   
  
shook violently. She complained,  
  
"You know something? Your blades look like they have a mind of their   
  
own... I can't stop shaking when I hold these blades!"   
  
The Demon Hunter ignored her, instead he went outside. She followed   
  
after.  
  
Slowly, those prisoners walked among the other burrows, avoiding the   
  
sleeping warriors around them. Once arrived at the gate, they saw that   
  
two ogres guarded the gate and they were widely awake. Then the Night   
  
Elf whispered to Adyl,  
  
"Can you handle those oafs? I don't want to make so much noise."   
  
The young girl smiled,  
  
"Just leave it to me!"  
  
*****  
  
Only with a pebble and a little Invisibility, Adyl successfully made   
  
the Ogres gone from their post. She immediately guided J'bric and both   
  
of them left the base without anyone realizing it. They went to the   
  
western part of the forest. As the night creeps, they were already close to   
  
the trees. At that time, the Demon Hunter stopped his steps and turned   
  
left. The sorceress asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Doombringer hushed, while gesturing her to be silent. Then he whispered,  
  
"Shh, someone's following us."   
  
Adyl was surprised, but then she asked again,  
  
"How come? I don't see anyone following us!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're not the only one who can turn invisible..." 


	8. Chapter Seven:The Shock and Awe

The Shock and Awe  
  
Disbelieve to what she heard, the sorceress gave a suspicious glance to the Demon Hunter,  
  
"Come on, do you think those greenskins also can be invisible like me?" Instead annoyed, Doombringer smirked only,  
  
"We'll find out soon…" He began to taunt,  
  
"Wherever you are, come out! There is no use to hide!" No answer came, so he taunted again,  
  
"Don't hide like a frog! I know you're here!! If you don't want to come out, I'll force you out!" Still no reply came. Then Adyl called him,  
  
"Perhaps we should continue, Sir Doombringer…" The Demon Hunter shook his head furiously,  
  
"No, I know he's here! Come out!" Without warning, a voice came,  
  
"Try to look your back…" Adyl almost jumped when heard the voice, while J'bric turned his back. They saw a blurry form that slowly materialized into something familiar. The sorceress shouted as she recognized the form,  
  
"Bloodfang! You again?" The Blademaster smiled,  
  
"I already expected that our hospitality would be abused…therefore I can introduce you the ancient art of the Burning Blade, Windwalk!" Then he turned to the Demon Hunter, but the elf disdained him.  
  
"What do you want? Are you bringing your ilk as well?" Kargil pointed to J'bric,  
  
"I challenge you to fight! Since you're so different from the other Ancients, I presumed you must be a warrior like me!" After said so, he pulled his long blade from its sheath. Adyl watched with look of worry.   
  
  
  
Kargil continued, "It won't take that long. Are you afraid to die, Ancient?" However, J'bric was silent, watching the Blademaster with his senses. Though they have to sacrifice their vision, the Demon Hunters possessed the heightened senses in exchange. They could even discern the presence of the demons and undead with uncanny clarity. While silent, J'bric smelt Kargil's scent, heard the rustling grasses and heartbeats and even 'see' his opponent's image inside his mind. Then he broke the silence,  
  
"I accept your challenge, but with one condition! If I lose, we'll going back to your base willingly, but if you lose, you must allow us to go…" The orc answered without any hesitation,  
  
"So be it!" Kargil placed the hilt of his blade in his left hand, while the tip of the blade in his right hand between his index and his thumb. With a roar, he charged his opponent. Before the blade touched him, the Demon Hunter evaded the attack with ease. The Blademaster quickly slashed his blade horizontally, following J'bric's movements. Yet, the elf was unharmed. Both immediately distanced themselves to find the proper position to attack. The Demon Hunter sensed that his double blades started to hum, signing their thirst of blood. Meanwhile, Kargil felt a sudden surge on his blood. He thought that it must be his bloodlust. As they cried to their lungs, the warriors opened their attacks to each other. The Blademaster sent three high slashes, horizontal, vertical and horizontal. However, J'bric parried these attack with inhuman precision. The opponent thrust his weapon forward; once again the Demon Hunter deflected it. In return, he began to swing his double blades simultaneously like a wheel. The maneuver forced Kargil to yield his ground. . To his surprise, J'bric rolled toward him while he still swung his weapons. He brought his blade to meet the attack, but Doombringer broke his parry. Unable to block, he ducked and saw a window of opportunity. Risking losing his leg, the Blademaster sent a roundhouse kick to the Night Elf's side. It worked! The Demon Hunter stumbled uncontrollable. Using the chance, he somersaulted backward and landed far from J'bric. Though fall, J'bric managed to master his fall by rolled on the ground and spring himself to the air before landed firmly. When he saw his opponent, he smiled with satisfaction,  
  
"For the first time, I feel exhilarating after waiting for 15,000 years! I never fight an opponent like you, greenskin!" The Blademaster returned the compliment,  
  
"Heh, you too! You are the toughest opponent I ever face now, but it has come to an end!" This time, Kargil brought the blade in front of him with kendo gesture and then closed his eyes. J'bric waited what his opponent's next move. He could sense that Kargil's heartbeats turned into normal rhythm. Even so, he won't let his guard down. Suddenly, Kargil opened his eyes and lifted his blade upward. A reddish blaze appeared inside his eyes. The Demon Hunter held his weapon tightly. What the Blademaster did next defied his expectation. The orc warrior leaped to the sky and shouted,  
  
"Mirror Image!" Adyl couldn't believe what she saw next. The Blademaster was split into five images. Each image was exactly like him and together, they began to attack Doombringer. The elf avoided the first attack as two 'Blademasters' attacked him, however there was another who was ready to slash him from behind. Instantly, J'bric anticipated the attack by ducking and then slashed backward without turning back. He was surprised to find his attack passed through. Silently, he cursed,  
  
This is a trick! Before he managed to evaluate his situation, a powerful attack came from above. Instinctively, the Demon Hunter brought his blades to parry the attack. When the steels collided, sparks showered him like a rain. He slashed vertically toward the direction of the attack, but the opponent already vanished among the images. Realizing the futility, he distanced himself to the safe range. Meanwhile, four 'clones' watched him warily. Slowly, J'bric began to think,  
  
Damn, he's gone again! He must be one of those images, except… Then a realization dawned inside his head. Quickly, he tried to focus all his senses to detect his foe. He crossed his arms, bringing the blades to his sides.  
  
At the same time, the remaining 'Blademasters' surrounded him and then leaped to the air while lifting their blades. As they were closed at him, J'bric shouted,  
  
"IMMOLATION!!" The green flame instantly surrounded his body; even his blades started to glow brightly and hummed louder. Then he lifted his weapons, whirling them on the air and forming a defensive wall. As he slashed the attacking 'Blademasters' with ferocity, they were vanished. Yet, it won't stop there. From his right side, something unseen came toward him with incredible speed. He brought his weapons to meet the attack and hit something. J'bric pushed his attack harder as he felt the resistance. Suddenly, a footrace appeared on the dirt and something started to appear. Slowly but sure, the form becomes clearer and revealed Kargil with his long blade. He tried hard to block his opponent, but the Demon Hunter was too strong for him. Then something happened, the red light inside Kargil's eyes started to fade and he feels weakened. J'bric immediately took the chance. He gave the Blademaster a forceful push that made him stumbled backward after the long struggle. Kargil couldn't believe to what he experienced now. Turning his stare to J'bric, he hissed,  
  
"How can you find me? You don't see me after all…" The Night Elf explained,  
  
"Simple, I know already that your duplicates devoid of anything akin to living creatures! At first, I thought you are attacking me along with those images. However, I soon find out that you're no longer around. Those images served as decoys, while you already use your invisibility to sneak attack me. Your scent and heartbeats gave your plan away…nice idea, but unfortunately, it won't work for me!"   
  
The Figure watched the fight between the Blademaster and the Demon Hunter; he folded his arms in relaxed mode. Somehow the fight didn't impress him at all, and then a female voice commented,  
  
"I must say that was the good fight…" The Figure snorted only,  
  
"Not for me, if you ask me…beside I feel the bloodlust has slowly gone from him…"  
  
Surprised, the female asked,  
  
"How come? Is it something happened to…" Her question was cut short,  
  
"Not him, but from the source of the bloodlust itself…"  
  
"Do you want to know why?"  
  
"No, just watch what the Blademaster will do next!"  
  
The Blademaster still stunned with his unexpected defeat; shame and pride tasted bitter in his mouth. His brow furrowed in disappointment, but then his father's word rang in his mind,  
  
Kargil, remember that you are a warrior not because you always won or have many victories, but because you know the taste of defeat, and how to handle it! A single defeat won't make you unworthy to be a warrior, instead it remind you the pride of being victorious…  
  
He sighed to relieve himself as the reddish light in his eyes turned dim. Then he lifted himself and stabbed the ground with his blade. With tone of resignation and stooped head, the Blademaster told them,  
  
"I lost…you may go now…" Adyl ran toward the Demon Hunter, while J'bric replied with respect,  
  
"You fights well, greenskin…I believe you could be more better when we'll meet again!" Kargil gave a faint smile only. Suddenly the wind changed and the warriors felt something wrong. A feeling of dread came upon them. Then something like the Night Elf-goat crossbreeds came out from the darkness. They immediately surrounded J'bric, Adyl and Kargil tightly. The Night Elf hissed in disgust as he learned their presence,  
  
"Satyrs…" Kargil turned on him and asked suspiciously,  
  
"Friend of yours, Ancient?"   
  
"No, they are the Legion's lackeys…we already drove them out from Ashenvale for good, or that what I thought…" A large, golden-mane satyr responded,  
  
  
  
"Well spoken, Demon Hunter…now we're back! Soon you will be doomed!!" Doombringer recognized the voice,  
  
"Helldancer, I thought you had been rot for good…" Helldancer laughed,  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I come to take what is rightful for me and you'll be my witness!" Without a warning, Kargil intervened them while he took his blade again,  
  
"I'm sorry, but you won't get him!" The golden satyr snorted disgustedly, and pointed to J'bric,  
  
"Stay away from me, greenskin! What I want is this Night Elf alone…stay away if you don't want to get hurt!" Instead, the Blademaster pointed him with his blade,  
  
"I'm afraid you can't have him now…" Without turning back, Kargil whispered to J'bric and Adyl,  
  
"Listen, you have to go away from here! I'll stall them as I could…" J'bric nodded in agreement, but the sorceress asked worriedly,  
  
"How about you then?" The orc smiled meaningfully to her,  
  
"That's not your concern now…I'll be fine! You must go NOW!!" After said so, he charged toward the Satyrs, thus threw them into confusion. The Demon Hunter didn't waste the chance; he pulled Adyl quickly from the place. Helldancer furiously screamed,  
  
"Ignore the greenskin! Get the Demon Hunter!! I want him alive, so I can skin him myself!!" As she ran with J'bric, Adyl managed to look at the Blademaster for a last time. The greenskin was trying hard to block the enemies who are pursuing them. A pang of regret appeared in her heart. She whispered silently,  
  
"Bloodfang…thanks!"  
  
  
  
As the Satyrs surrounded the Blademaster, the Figure didn't do anything. Instead he watched it like he wasn't there. The female asked,  
  
"Are you not going to not help him? They will rip him apart! He can't win with that condition!"  
  
The Figure said, "There is none of my business, Diana! He can handle it!" Then the female asked angrily,  
  
"Okay, if you don't want to help the Blademaster, at least you will watch the Demon Hunter and the Sorceress, right?" He didn't answer; instead he turned away and disappeared with violet flower petals showered the place.  
  
  
  
  
  
After ran for three hours, J'bric and Adyl stopped to take a breath. The sorceress turned to her companion, while gasped for air,  
  
"Why don't you help him? He can't win against those creatures; they are too many for him alone…" The Demon Hunter answered,  
  
" He's a warrior and I just wounded his pride by defeating him! He probably refuses my help, though I want to…" Adyl couldn't ask anything when heard that. Slowly, she watched her surrounding,  
  
"Where are we now, Sir Doombringer?" Following her, J'bric scanned the environment surrounds them,  
  
"I think we are close to Felwood! I don't think the Satyrs will pursues us here…" Then a cold, steely voice spoke to them,  
  
"That's what you think…" Surprised, the sorceress and the Demon Hunter turned to the direction where the voice came. A pale, young knight, who rode the skeletal steed, watching them silently. His white hair was short-cropped. His demeanor looked scary, especially with his black armor and the Runeblade hanging at his left side. J'bric sensed his blades reverberated violently in response to the mysterious knight's Runeblade. Then the knight commented,  
  
"Well, what do we have? A sorceress and a Night Elf? A nice couple, I think!" J'bric responded cautiously,  
  
"I know you! You are the one who led a horde of undead at Ashenvale 3 days ago!" Surprised to hear that, Adyl watched the knight before she realized something,  
  
"Three days ago? It means…he's the one who has attacked my scouting band!" Instantly, she looked at him with anger. The young knight chuckled,  
  
"So, you are one of those who survived…Yes, I'm the one who ordered the attack on your band! My name is Rugold Killgrave! I am the Fourth Death Knight of…" His sentence was cut by a shriek from the sorceress. Flushed with fury, she shouted, while pointing her finger at him,  
  
"TRAITOR! Murderer! How could you do this to your own people?" Then the Demon Hunter asked her,  
  
"Why do you call him a traitor? Isn't he a human like you?" Tried to control her breath, Adyl explained,  
  
"He isn't a human, Sir Doombringer! This man already betrayed his faith to the Light by selling his soul to the Scourge! Like his leader, he doomed his own people by sold them to his foul master, the Lich King! He also responsible to the destruction of Silvermoon and Dalaran!" The Night Elf didn't show anything, yet he turned back to Rugold. The Death Knight replied with a relaxed mood,  
  
"I will not deny nor confirm what she say…sorceress, I'm believe that I still have an unfinished business with you…" Suddenly, J'bric placed himself between them and warned,  
  
  
  
"I won't let you touch her, not even a single hair…" Adyl surprised to hear that, while Rugold frowned. Slowly, he pulled his Runeblade out from the sheath. Then he stared to the Demon Hunter with a look of regret and then said,  
  
"Then I have to force my way, though it means your death!" His opponent responded with a snarl,  
  
"Try it if you can, damned!" Instantly, Doombringer lifted his blades and ran toward the knight. Didn't want to lose, Rugold immediately paced his steed to charge toward J'bric. As the distance between them became closer, they would collide each other. The Death Knight and the Demon Hunter clashed their weapons very hard. The impact was powerful. Rugold and his steed were knocked backward, while J'bric dragged for two steps from him. In order to anticipate the impact, the knight brought his steed upward. The creature itself galloped and neighed in confusion. After few minutes later, Rugold's steed became calm. The Death Knight watched his tall opponent with disbelief,  
  
I can't believe this! He knocks me very hard…I never fight such warrior like him! Probably only Prince Arthas who can defeat him! Meanwhile, J'bric pondered upon the result of the fight,  
  
His power is unnatural, almost similar with mine! However, he is still young and inexperienced yet…that's the only advantage I have over him! Slowly, they put their offensive stance. This time, Rugold cast Unholy Aura. The grim aura soon surrounded him and he felt refreshed. Then he taunted J'bric,  
  
"You just lucky, but I'll make sure not to enjoy your lucky too much!" The Demon Hunter chided only,  
  
"Overconfidence, I like that! Maybe you should worry about yourself!" The Death Knight hissed furiously,  
  
"We'll see about that!" Instantly, Doombringer cast Immolation upon himself. They look glowed when watched from afar. Instead waiting, Rugold brought his steed forward in order to hit his opponent. The Night Elf quickly evaded the charge by steered to the left. However, the knight smiled only. J'bric realized that as the Death Knight lifted the Runeblade toward him.   
  
"Death Coil!" The green bolt came from the Runeblade and hit him instantly. The Demon Hunter felt that his energy was sapped! Before he has a chance to think, another shot hit him again from his back. He saw Rugold circled him like a hunter cornered his hunt. J'bric quickly forced himself to think hard,  
  
I'm underestimating him! If he continues to do so, I'm surely losing all my energy! Suddenly, he has an idea! As the Death Knight tailed, the elf warrior instantly distanced himself with long leaps. This made Rugold frustrated. Before he could shot the Death Coil, his opponent already disappeared. Then he forced his steed to run faster in order to pursue the Night Elf.  
  
Felt his tactic worked, Doombringer suddenly turned his direction to face the enemy head along. Rugold smiled widely; he could feel victory in his hand. As his target closed, he readied the Runeblade to cast Death Coil. Before he had a chance, the Demon Hunter shouted aloud while lifted his hand,  
  
"Mana Burn!" He threw a bright bolt toward the knight. It hit squarely at Rugold's chest. Ignored the pain, the Death Knight held his Runeblade tighter and shout  
  
"Death Coil!" However, nothing came out! His face turned to total fury as the Death Coil didn't come out! Doombringer yelled,  
  
"You already hit by Mana Burn; so you won't be able to use your spell temporarily! You lose!" Rugold screamed full of anger,  
  
"Just shut up! I am going to beat you if it's the last thing I do! Do you hear that?! I'm going to beat you!" He began to pace his steed full speed toward the Demon Hunter. J'bric crossed his blade again and ran to meet the charge. In the midst of his track, he suddenly whirled his blade like a wheel. To block the attack, the knight immediately pulled his Runeblade behind him in order to send a wide horizontal slash. When the weapons impacted, the result was disastrous. Rugold knocked out from his steed; his body flew quite far. His opponent wasn't looked lucky either. J'bric also knocked to the opposite direction, however he managed to stand though his left arm looks limp. Worried, Adyl ran toward him,  
  
"Sir Doombringer! Are you all right?" The Demon Hunter answered faintly,  
  
"I think…I break my left arm…" As he started to fall, the sorceress caught him instinctively. She tried to carry him, though he's too heavy. At the same time, the Death Knight arose from the ground and took his Runeblade again. He stared to the couple with look of hatred! Though he didn't have his steed, he went toward them. Adyl began to afraid as she saw Rugold walked toward them. She tried to run, but the Demon Hunter slowed her. Suddenly she felt something strange…a sleepy sensation…  
  
"What? Not now…can't sleep…must go…must escape…" No matter she fought it; the sensation became stronger until she felt herself very sleepy. Then Adyl stumbled to the ground along with J'bric. She struggled to keep her eyes to open but no avail. Within a second, the sorceress went unconsicous, unaware of the danger.  
  
  
  
The Demon Hunter realized something wrong; he quickly called the sorceress beside him,  
  
"Silverlock, wake up! Something wrong! Wake up!" The sorceress was already deep in sleep. He took her and shook her very hard,  
  
"Wake up!" Yet, the sorceress fell limp at his chest. At the same time, Rugold already close to them. With effort, J'bric forced himself to rise and hold his weapons again. Soon their distances were getting closer; nobody would prevent them to clash. Both of them lifted their weapon and ready to charge their opponent. Then something happens; J'bric felt he was struck by something. His body suddenly stumbled to the ground; he tried to rise but he couldn't. As the Death Knight was close to him, the Night Elf hissed,  
  
"You're…cheating…me…I…don't…accept…this…" Then the darkness enveloped him.  
  
As the Death Knight confused with what happened, he didn't know that someone noticed him behind the darkness. The Figure meld completely with the darkness even rivals the Sentinel's nightmeld ability.  
  
  
  
"Oh, man! We are too late! Here is your chance to help them…" However, the Figure hushed her,  
  
"Shh, there's someone coming to this place!" The female immediately asked,  
  
"Who are they?" The Figure merely gritted his teeth in disgust,  
  
"The Burning Legion's agents!"  
  
Rugold was puzzled when he saw the Demon Hunter and the sorceress lying unconscious on the ground. He immediately checked them and found they were asleep.   
  
They're sleeping. However, it isn't a normal sleep; they were under the influence of a spell! Only one creature that are able to cast this spell…it means…  
  
Before he managed to say anything, Malioch, Envystare and Elech appeared from nowhere. The Demons accompanied them as well. Rugold knelt immediately, though he didn't like to do that. As the Dread Lord came closer, he said,  
  
"Great Lord, you don't need to worry! Everything is under my control…" Malioch disdained him, while saying,  
  
"Really? From what I've seen, it seems you are not in control yet…" The Death Knight bit his lips only. At the same time, the banshee watched those whom still gone unconscious. When she passed J'bric, his face showed a faint surprise. She immediately called her master,  
  
"Lord Malioch, I know this man! He's a Demon Hunter!" The demon snorted as she told him,  
  
"What is his importance to me then?" Envystare continued with more persuasion,  
  
"My Lord, the Demon Hunters once were followers of sorcerer Illidan Stormrage! Probably this one might know where the new Well of Eternity located…" Malioch nodded; the Well of Eternity was the primary objective of the Legion's invasion. The old one has been destroyed during the War of the Ancients; however, thanks to Illidan, another well was created. In order to hide it, his brother Furion and Alexstraza put a magical acorn that immediately become the gigantic tree, which they call World Tree or 'Crown of the Heavens'. Since then, the tree has become the cornerstone of the Night Elves society. Then the daemon lord Sargeras managed to sense the existence of another well on Azeroth before he banished by the Guardian of Tirisfal a millennia ago. Immediately, he turned to the Demons and gestured toward the Demon Hunter. They went to the Night Elf and lifted him from the ground. Rugold didn't understand what happened, while Elech watched the event without saying anything. The demon spoke to them,  
  
"I'll bring this warrior to our Citadel! Lord Tichondrius might question him personally about what he know about the Well of Eternity…" The young knight turned his attention to Adyl, before he asked,  
  
"What about the sorceress?"   
  
"I don't care! She's nothing more than a ghoul fodder…or perhaps, you can use some company of her…" Realized that he was being insulted, Rugold held his Runeblade tightly. Before he has a chance to reply, the lich already spoke,  
  
"I think it is acceptable, My Lord! She will be a welcome additional to the Scourge…" Malioch ignored the undead as Envystare and the others took their position. He said then,  
  
"Good, I'll see you both in my Citadel!" He immediately opened the Scroll of Town Portal and instantly vanished with the others, leaving the Death Knight and the lich alone. Rugold lifted Adyl, and then put her on his steed. After mounted himself, he fixed his attention to Elech,  
  
"Why do you let him? I almost have the warrior in my hand…" Elech lifted his hand, before said,  
  
"The Lich King has foreseen this, Killgrave…the warrior will be the key of the Legion's downfall!" Shocked, the Death Knight shook his head in confusion,  
  
"I don't understand…" The lich stared back to him, instead answering his question,  
  
"Ask no more, Killgrave! When the time is right, he will explain it himself to you! Bring her to the Sacrificial Altar; she would be useful there." The Death Knight nodded only, and then Elech has disappeared as well from his sight. He sighed only, before he turned his attention to the unconscious sorceress. Slowly, he traced the curves of her body with his fingers, even touched her face and lips. Inside, the young knight pondered something,  
  
Had I still a human…how lucky you are! After dismissed such thought, Rugold paced his steed away from the place.  
  
The Figure watched the Death Knight left the place. The female impatiently asked him,  
  
"What's wrong with you? First, you didn't help the Blademaster and I can understand that! Now the Demon Hunter and the Sorceress was taken by the Legion, and still, you didn't do anything!" He lowered his head, before replied in a subdued tone,  
  
"You won't understand that, Diana! I have to follow my own fate; their fate is not my business!"   
  
"Damn you! We don't talk about your fate, but we talk about lives here! Lives! You may not be able to bring back those who already dead, but you can help the others from meet the same fate!" The Figure turned back, but she already vanished. He could only sighed,  
  
"You won't understand…"  
  
  
  
Back to the Southwest of Ashenvale, Kargil still fought for his dear life, but the odds were against him. The Satyrs surrounded him like a pack of wolves surrounded their prey. Worse, he already exhausted after fighting the Demon Hunter. He slashed furiously to every direction, yet his opponents evaded them without difficulty. Then Helldancer sent a hard kick at the Blademaster's waist, which sent him, stumbled. However, Kargil managed to impale the dirt in order to prevent his fall. Breathed heavily, he looked the large Satyr laughed along with his band.  
  
"You shouldn't interfere our business with the Night Elf, greenskin! Now you are going to pay it with your life…do you have the last wish?" The Blademaster was silent, wondering whether he has to die here. He didn't even make his father's dream come true. He said inside his heart,  
  
If I have to die today, at least I will die as a warrior! There is no shame in that…I won't die alone! Summoned his bloodlust inside, he started to lift himself from the ground and taunted his enemies,  
  
"Come if you dare, demons! I'll be dead as a good warrior!" Helldancer mocked,  
  
  
  
"Only the dead one…kill him, boys!" The Satyrs shrieked and ran frantically toward Kargil; it seemed they were ready to tear him apart. In return, the Blademaster shouted his battle cry aloud, ready to greet the incoming attack. Without warning, a loud shout echoed inside the forest,  
  
"Wait for meee!!!" Then something fell between the warrior and his foes. Everyone watched it warily, as it started to rise and revealed as…Jimbo Sweettooth! He looked drunk with the beverage; his movement is woozy and swung uncontrolled. His right hand held a big jar. Hiccupped, he said,  
  
"Hic…it's not…hic…fair…you don't…ask…hic…me…to…join…hic…your…party…hic!" The Satyrs laughed only, thinking the Pandaren was harmless. Kargil even shook his head. Then what happened next was hard to believe. In a split second, Jimbo faded from their sight; he moved with such incredible speed that none could see him. A satyr swung his scythe to him, instead he only hit the empty place and felt something wet on his fur. Then they realized that the Brewmaster has thrown the beverage toward them. All of them, including Helldancer, were drenched with the Pandaren Brew. The huge satyr watched the Pandaren with a wrathful eye. Still under the influence of the beverage, Jimbo said,  
  
"Now…hic…for…the closing…course…Breath…of …Fire!" He instantly breathed a huge flame out of his mouth. Realized the implication, Helldancer shouted to warn his band,  
  
"Get out from here! He'll burn us all!" The warning was a little bit too late. The flame swallowed the Satyrs like the storm. The scream of pain heard everywhere. The Pandaren kept sprouting fire until the entire place surrounded by flames. Though he lost half of his band, Helldancer managed to save himself. Unable to control himself, he shouted furiously to the remaining Satyrs,  
  
"Curses! The creature helped the greenskin!! Find them alive! I will skin them alive!! Find them!" At the same time, the Pandaren carried Kargil behind his back and ran away from the burning place. Exhausted, the Blademaster slowly slipped unconscious…  
  
  
  
Day Four  
  
Meanwhile, at The Barrens, Kalimdor  
  
Wearily, the Demon Hunter started to awake. As he tried to move, an excruciating pain instantly stung him. He found himself inside a dark, gloomy dungeon. His arms were spread apart with the barbed hooks. The hooks itself embedded inside the shoulder and forearm muscles. If he forced himself, his flesh might tear apart by the hooks. Then someone came out from the darkness; it was evident with a reddish light from their eyes.  
  
"How do you find this situation, Night Elf? It is amusing, isn't it?" The Dread Lord went closer, the banshee and Helldancer followed from behind. Then the demon continued,  
  
"The last time we've use these hooks is when Lord Kil'jaeden caught the old shaman who defied him…it was such a pleasant thing when you see your flesh slowly torn from your body…" The satyr went closer and said,  
  
"However, we might let you go if only you tell us where the new Well of Eternity located…it is a simple question; answer it and you are free…"Instead, J'bric laughed,  
  
"Hah, I don't know what you've say…" Instantly, he got slapped very hard. The Satyr growled in response, and then replied in a taunting tone,  
  
"Oh, so you think you are brave, ha? Reminds me to your people…too bad, they'll be soon crushed under the might of the Legion!" The Night Elf replied,  
  
"I don't care! Do your worst, demon! You surely fail again like what happen at 15,000 years ago!" Malioch frowned; he didn't expect that the elf warrior would be stubborn to the end. Then a Doom Guard came.  
  
"Lord Malioch, you've got a message from Lord Tichondrius! He has been waiting for you an hour ago!" The demon looked surprised, yet he dismissed the Doom Guard and turned to the banshee and the satyr,  
  
"Stay here for a while, I won't be long!" Then he went out from the dungeon. Later, the banshee turned to Helldancer,  
  
"Leave us alone, Helldancer. Probably he would talk with me..." Laughed, the golden-haired satyr replied,  
  
"No offense, banshee, but this Night Elf is hard as a rock! He must be broken first!" Envystare returned the reply,  
  
"That's why the women's touch is needed...he must be softened first, before we could break him apart and I'm the only one who can do that...why not give me a chance?" Pondering a while, the satyr finally relented,  
  
"Fine, but not too long..." Then he left her alone with the Demon Hunter.  
  
Envystare turned to the suspended Demon Hunter. Realized that, he barked,  
  
"I don't need your pity, demon! Give it to someone else who might need it more…" Undaunted, the banshee replied,  
  
"Is that so, Demon Hunter? I believe you aren't like this before…"Then she passed her fingers to touch his forehead. The Night Elf shuddered in anger as the spectral fingers passed along his hair. She spoke again,  
  
"Do you remember the place called Blossoming Meadow?" The name hit his memories painfully. He asked with unpleasant tone,  
  
"How…do you know that? Your ilk had destroyed it utterly…you have no right to say that name in front of me!" She smiled only,  
  
"So, you know the place. I can recall how beautiful the place is…the falling leaves…the starry night and…the warmth of the kiss…" J'bric was disturbed when heard her descriptions of the place. He shouted,  
  
"Impossible! How do you know that so well? You don't even there! There are three peoples beside me, who know the place…one of them was dead centuries ago!" Then he lifted his head defiantly to the spirit,  
  
"She was killed by your minion!!" Suddenly, the banshee laughed maniacally,  
  
"Oh, yes! I believe her name is Vyshna Dawnlight…how are her siblings now?" Now the Demon Hunter was unable to hide his shock and disgust. It seemed the banshee knew everything about him well, even too well!   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Adyl started to wake up. She was shocked to found herself inside an iron cage. Not only that, the surrounding environment almost scared her. The Spirit Towers were scary enough to make her heart chilled; now the Nerubian Towers made it worse. The sorceress noticed that her place wasn't so far from the Sacrificial Altar. Instantly, her mind raced fast to find the way out. Then she screamed panicky and shook the hanging cage violently,  
  
"Get me out from here!! I don't want to die!!" At that time, someone called her,  
  
"Ho, how are you? Are you all right?" Adyl noticed that it was Rugold who called her from below.   
  
"Where am I? What happened? Where is Sir Doombringer?" The Death Hunter answered absent-mindedly,  
  
"He is inside the Black Citadel now…" The sorceress glared to him,   
  
"How can I be here? It must be your cheap trick!" Rugold sighed when he heard the accusation,  
  
"This isn't my plan! Let me recap you with what happened…"  
  
  
  
Inside the Black Citadel, J'bric was unable to believe that Envystare knew much about him. The warrior asked with a halting voice,  
  
"Who are you? Nobody know about us so well, unless…" However, he shook his head furiously,  
  
"No, it can't be! She's already dead! She won't be back again…" To his surprise, Envystare hugged him.  
  
He could felt a cold sensation around his body; even he felt the goose bumps. If the damned hooks didn't hold him, he might kill her with his own bare hand. Then the banshee whispered with a tender voice,  
  
"If that tragic day never comes, we won't be like this…we might be together forever, my love…because I'm your beloved, Vyshna…" The name struck J'bric like a lightning. He began to shake his body and roared like a wounded beast. Ignoring the hooks, he continued to shake violently.  
  
"NO! You're lying! You can't be her! I saw her dead with my own eyes…" The banshee who claimed as his long dead fiancée, explained,  
  
"Though I have my body no longer, I'm still alive…for the first time, I learns how it like to be lonely and miserable. At first, I thought you or Sylane might find me, but time passed and nobody helped me…I feel coldness around me…and I am not the only one! There were many who like me in Kalimdor…" J'bric asked,  
  
"I thought you already rested in peace at Ysera's realm…" Envystare showed her displeasure, she pointed his finger in accusing manner,  
  
"I can't go to the Emerald Dream! Not if someone hasn't let me go…like you for example! Because of you, I'm stuck in this damned world forever! I am a soul without the body, thanks to you! You left me alone! For that reason, I hate you so much! I hates you more than I love you once before!!" Heard the words, J'bric dropped his body. He still couldn't bring himself to believe this bitter fact. Then the banshee continued,  
  
"Centuries passed in our lamentation, while the others continued their lives like the war never happen at all. Slowly but sure, our sorrows was replaced with resentment, anger and hate! It replaced the love that we once have to our loved one!"  
  
"Then the Lich King came…he said that he was touched with our misery and offered to help us! If we join with the Scourge and serve him faithfully, he'll grant us the power to right our wrongs! By then, we were known as the banshee…" The Demon Hunter croaked,  
  
"Vyshna…I can't say how my feeling is after you left me…I feel my life empty and meaningless! Your death always haunted my sleep…then I decided to be the Demon Hunter. For that, I have even sacrifice my eyes. I thought I could avenge you by destroying those demons…"He almost unable to continue, yet he choked,  
  
"Instead, I ended fighting our own people…" Instead feeling sorry, Vyshna Envystare replied without any sympathy,  
  
"Oh, J'bric! How ironic your life is! You have damned yourself in order to avenge me, but little you realizes by doing so you also damned me as well…" She gave a twisted smile as she spoke,  
  
"Too late for both of us, Tenderleaf…our people won't accept me like this! Therefore you will stay here to let you know my suffering, while the Legion will destroy the Ashenvale for good!" Crushed inside, J'bric gathered his courage to ask his former fiancée,  
  
"How about your people? Do they have to suffer as well?" She was stunned for a while, but then she smiled in the most malicious manner,  
  
"Actually, I don't give a damn to them! They have to suffer for our misery…no matter who they are!" With these words, Doombringer's past impression to her instantly shattered. He couldn't believe it; the once sweet, kind-hearted elf maiden, now has turned into a malevolent, devious and vengeful spirit. For that, he knew someone who were deserve the blame…he himself! He was responsible for creating the demon…nothing could change that. Probably his death…  
  
In other place, Adyl listened the Death Knight's story. After he finished, she asked,  
  
"So, what are you going to do with me?" Rugold gave a lustful smile, which made her trembled. However, the smile vanished instantly as the knight spoke,  
  
"It depends…the Scourge usually always find something useful, no matter what…perhaps you can became Acolyte and join our cult…" His sentence already been cut with a hiss from the sorceress,  
  
"Join with you? In your dream! I would rather dead than serve your kind!" He nodded sadly,  
  
"Pity, if you don't want to serve us while you're alive, you might serves us well in your death…we have various ways to define death." Then he pointed the Crypt,  
  
"Do you see that building? We can turn over you to the ghouls; they will be happy to get fresh meat, or should I give you to the Crypt Fiends? They love to suck the juices of any living creatures…" Adyl's face turned to pale like a corpse. Rugold began to enjoy that, so he continued his macabre story,  
  
"Or you might enjoy the company of the Necromancers? Well, probably we might find your usefulness at the Slaughterhouse…or most likely on that!" The Death Knight turned his sight to the altar that is not far from them  
  
Aghast with the possibility, the sorceress shouted,  
  
"No, don't say that! " Rugold said,  
  
"Now you understand why the Scourge never takes the prisoners…it is better for you to dead at the first place! I have to go now…" Before he left the place, she called him,  
  
"Wait! Do you have no pity? At least, you must have compassion like human…you can't let me…" The young knight turned back, staring to her with his cold, purple eyes,  
  
"Pity? Compassion? Since I take an oath to the Lich King, I already forgotten such things…but you're lucky! You still have that; while I don't have it anymore…there is nothing I can do! Goodbye…" He walked away from the place, while Adyl shook the cage violently but it won't budge.  
  
  
  
Malioch was surprised to found the change upon the Demon Hunter. The proud warrior suddenly stooped low to the ground. He turned to the banshee,  
  
"Envystare, what happened to the warrior?" Vyshna simply answered,  
  
"Oh, nothing! We just have a little talk…" Then she moved closer to the demon like a breeze and hugged him with the most intimate manner. She noticed that J'bric let a weak growl; no doubt he saw her act. Seductively, the banshee whispered to Malioch,  
  
"My Lord, let's go to a secluded place, so we can talk more intimately…do you agree with my idea, my Lord?" The Nathrezim laughed only,  
  
"Sure, why not? In a few hours, Lord Tichondrius will be arriving here! Let the warrior enjoys his break first, before we breaks him later…" Before they left the dungeon, Vyshna paid J'bric a sneering look and whispered,  
  
"Good bye, Doombringer…I hope you enjoy what I feel 10,000 years ago…farewell, my love one." The door clanged loudly, while the Demon Hunter dropped his head in despair and said,  
  
"Why? Why are these things must happen? Why?" There was no answer, except the silence…  
  
Author's note: What's happen later to Doombringer and Silverlock? What is the next step of the Night Elves to anticipate the Legion's invasion to Kalimdor and deal with the Alliance and the Horde at the same time? Find it in 'The Impact'. Sorry for making you wait so long; your critics (and flames) are welcome! 


	9. Chapter Eight:The Impact

The Impact  
  
Day Four  
  
Longthorne Clan's Base, early afternoon,  
  
Kargil slowly awoke from his sleep and found himself inside the Spirit Lodge. The first person he saw was Grothak who sat beside him. Hurim and Brin stood not far from the entrance. He said,  
  
"Elder…you are back!" The farseer smiled gently and then he said,  
  
"I know that I can't leave you alone, even for a moment…the Pandaren brought you exactly after I returned from Stonetalon Peak." Forced himself to rise, the Blademaster continued,  
  
"I'm disappointed you again…I fail to bring those prisoners back…" Grothak patted his shoulder,  
  
"Hush, you are not well right now! Take a rest, will you?" Then the Tauren Chieftain said,  
  
"Don't worry! Brin will take care of you…" Suddenly, Kargil remembered something,  
  
"Elder, where is Shadeswift?" The old shaman answered,  
  
"He has been returned to this camp at Felwood for taking care of something. Of course, he is very upset with the escape of the prisoners…don't worry, I assure you that he won't blame you for that!"  
  
"Elder, may I know what happened to the Warsong Clan? Did the Alliance and the Horde won?" Grothak turned to the Blademaster and said,  
  
"We won the battle, Bloodfang. The Warsong Clan has returned to the Horde…though I wasn't there, but the Warchief told me afterward." Then Kargil asked,  
  
"What about Master Hellscream? Did he return as well?" The farseer paused a while, before continued,  
  
"I'm afraid Grom Hellscream won't join us anymore, Bloodfang. He is already dead…" Kargil couldn't believe to what he heard; instantly he grabbed Grothak's shoulder and shook him violently. The old orc didn't struggled. The young one asked with a shaky voice,  
  
"Why, Elder? How can it happen?" Slowly, Grothak released his grip and explained,  
  
"Don't be misunderstood, Hellscream is not killed during battle with us, but he has sacrificed himself in order to kill the Pit Lord Mannoroth, who has responsible to our bloodlust curse…thus end the curse forever! The Warchief was there to witness his bravery…" The Blademaster tried to digest the news, and then he remembered to what happened when he fought the Satyrs. He turned to the farseer, while a look of sorrow was evident at his face,  
  
"Master Hellscream is a true warrior indeed; I hopes the Spirits will guide him in afterlife…" Grothak nodded approvingly, before replied,  
  
"Yes, we won't forget his heroic deed! It will be remembered for generations…by the way, after you are all right, we are going to move away from here," Kargil surprised,  
  
"Are the Ancients attacking us again, Elder?" Hurim answered the question immediately,  
  
"No, not them, Bloodfang! The Satyrs who are attacked you before, already overrun the southern part of the Ashenvale. Even they have taken Fellwood that are close to us! That's why Shadeswift returned to his camp…he'll join us later, this place is not safe anymore," The farseer continued,  
  
"We are going to move to the Table Rock; I think it's quite strategic and offer us an adequate protection…now take a rest, young warrior! We'll talk again after your body is healed." When Grothak and Brin left, the Blademaster asked the Chieftain,  
  
"What about the sorceress and the warrior?" Hurim sighed only,  
  
"I don't know, Bloodfang! My warriors have scoured the place that Jimbo told us, but they find nothing! With the situation like this, I can only hope that they are at the safe place…"  
  
Back to Malioch's Base,   
  
Adyl leaned at the iron cage; she was exhausted after shaking the cage for hours. Sweats made her skin looked glistening. Wiped her forehead, the sorceress could only waited for her fate. She tried to recollect her memories before death took her away. She recalled the first time when she announced to her adopted father that she would be a mage like him, and also when she met Tanil for the first time at the Arcane Sanctuary at Dalaran. Then her first encounter with Doombringer and Bloodfang passed on her thought too. She smiled with myrrh, thinking this will be the last time she remember those things. Turned her sight below, Adyl saw a group of acolytes not far from her direction. She didn't want to guess what they wanted from her,  
  
Not far from the base, Malioch stood in front of the Demon Gate. The Demons along with the Infernals and Fel Beasts stood at both sides. They seemed waiting someone. Suddenly, someone came out from the gate. He was a Nathrezim like Malioch, yet his stature is larger and his armor was bedecked with regalia. The Dread Lord instantly groveled to the ground, showing his submission to the demon,  
  
"Hail, Lord Tichondrius the Darkener! It is an honor to have you here…" The old Nathrezim nodded, and then commanded,  
  
"Get up, my loyal servant!" Slowly, Malioch rose from the ground and said,  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I was told that you will coming with Lord Mannoroth, but I don't see him…"   
  
Tichondrius cut him sharply, "Forget him, he is dead!" The Dread Lord stunned as he heard it,  
  
"Dead? But how…" Then his master replied,  
  
"Such unexpected change…Hellscream rebelled and kill him on the spot…let's keep a moment of silence for a while…"  
  
Everyone was silent, but then the riotous laughter broke the silence. The loudest laugh came from Tichondrius himself,  
  
"Bah, he's a jerk anyway! The Horde had served their purposes to kill Cenarius! They are not useful anymore!!" In response, Malioch gave a malicious smile,  
  
"That's a wonderful news, my Lord! I expect Lord Archimonde will pick someone to replace Mannoroth's place; probably it can be Magtheridon or Malevor!" The old Dread Lord said,  
  
"That will be his problem then! By the way, congratulations for your success of persuading the Satyrs! Now Felwood is ours! Oh, I want to see the prisoner, which you told me before!" The young one explained,  
  
"As we speaks now, the Satyrs are busy to secure the place! Come, my Lord! Let's come inside to my Citadel!" As those demons went inside the Black Citadel, pair of eyes watched them.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Theramore Isle, Zoril has been returned from Jaina's audience for reporting his meeting with Grothak. She also told him about the results of the battle with Warsong Clan. While walked along the corridor, he saw Fenri's coming to his direction. He wondered about the Blood Mage's attitude, yet he greeted him politely,  
  
"Lord Flamehand, it is unusual to see you around…do you have something to discuss with Lady Proudmoore?" The Blood Elf smirked in return,  
  
"No, but I have something to talk with you. How about your meeting with the Horde?" The archmage answered,  
  
"Not bad, they are still savage like before, yet present no harm to us…for now. Beside, they agreed to honor the non-aggression pact that I proposed to them…" Fenri's nodded only, before replied,  
  
"Ah, it sounds good then…perhaps you must enjoy it while you still have your time around," Zoril frowned when he heard the remarks,  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The elf continued,  
  
"Do you think you can bury the long-running hatred between two races by signing a piece of paper? After the Legion is gone, I believe that you will after each other's throat like before! We, the Blood Elves, might set aside our grudges in favor for the Alliance, but can all of the Alliance set aside their grudges? Could you easily forget the past? Oh, probably you and Lady Proudmoore can, but how about the others?" The mage was silent; he didn't like what Fenri's said, but he was right! For now, the Alliance and the Horde have the common enemy, but what happened if the battle was over? Would they give in to the old hatred? Dismissed such thought, he asked the Blood Mage again,  
  
"Are you finished? Do you have something else to say?" Instead, the elf smiled slyly,  
  
"There is another; I notice that your daughter become so close with my son recently. Actually, I hate to say this, but I believe that you may understand since you're a father like me too." He went closer to Zoril and circled him like a vulture,  
  
"Perhaps you are aware to our custom…it won't allow any relationship other than friendship with mortals.Since the fall of Silvermoon, the blood of the High Elves had been lessened. To dilute it with the mortal blood is an offense to our ancestors. If I may suggests, you should watch your daughter closely or else, I hate to see something happen to her…" Instantly, the archmage replied sharply,  
  
"Are you threatening me? I warn you, if you dare to…" Fenri's quickly shook his head,  
  
"No! Don't be misunderstood…I only tell you that your daughter should be more careful! I already reproves Tanil for his carelessness…" Before he left, he patted Zoril,  
  
"That's all I want to say…oh, I'm going to spare some of my forces to help you find your daughter…good luck!" The mage answered with a shimmering resentment,  
  
"Thank you…Lord Flamehand, for your concern…" As the Blood Mage left, he gripped his staff tightly.  
  
He wasn't sure if he could control himself to not cast a deathly strike upon Flamehand. That bastard dared to threaten him! He pondered,  
  
I trust Tanil won't do anything to harm Adyl; they were close friends when they studied at Dalaran. Can I trust his father? I respect Prince Kael'thas for his firm commitment to the Alliance, though I prefer he must be assigned here rather with Lord Garithos! But Fenri's? He was questionable; even now I don't know where his loyalty lay. To the Alliance or to himself? Damn, he's good in poisoning someone's mind! I hope he won't do further damage to the Alliance! Zoril sighed,  
  
Somehow learning the mysteries of arcane magic is easier than raising a daughter…  
  
Malioch's base, the Barrens,  
  
What Adyl dreads, finally came true as the Acolytes went closer to her cage. One of them cranked the crane that keeps the cage suspended. Before the cage touched ground, Ner'zhul's disciples immediately opened the cage and dragged the sorceress out. She tried to struggle but they were too many. Soon, they brought her to the Sacrificial Altar. Then the Acolytes forced her to lie on the altar; even they spread her arms and legs. Adyl shuddered as one of them came closer with a dagger at his right hand. He pointed the dagger to her chest and lifted it very high. The sorceress could only close her eyes, awaiting her demise…  
  
  
  
Return to Adyl, a shriek was heard before the dagger sank into her chest. A mysterious, black-cloaked man swung his weapon to cut the Acolytes. Those minions ran panicky, trying to avoid the strike, but no avail. Their dead bodies lay on the ground within a minute. Now the man turned to the unconscious sorceress. He lifted her head rudely and checked her breath, then took a potion from his pouch. He opened the plug and held Adyl's face. Without warning, he forced her to drink the potion. The forceful attempt made the sorceress choked. It seemed that she almost suffocated. She turned to the mysterious man with anger, but suddenly changed her mind.   
  
"If you want to kill me, do it quickly! You don't have to force me to drink your poison…" Instead, a cold, harsh voice replied in return,  
  
"Silly girl, it isn't a poison! It was a potion of mana! I give the potion to help you recover your mana again…" Adyl seemed undisturbed; she asked again,  
  
"Who are you? What do you want by helping me?" The man answered,  
  
"It doesn't matter! You have to help your friend inside the Citadel…" The sorceress shot back,  
  
"Though I have my mana again, there is impossible to enter the Citadel, with the filthy Shades around!" The cloaked warrior turned back, before calling him again,  
  
"Just follow me, I guarantee that nobody will ever detect you…" Adyl actually doubted the man's words, but she wasn't willing to stay here any longer. Then she followed the man, into the Black Citadel.  
  
  
  
Inside the infernal building, the Skeleton Warriors and Mages were all around the place. When a band of Skeletons passed to other way, Adyl reappeared and went to the mysterious warrior,  
  
"The coast is clear for now…where is Sir Doombringer?" The man answered,  
  
"Probably they put him inside their underground dungeon, we have to continue…" Then they continued to sneak silently, while avoids the patrol. The sorceress led the way in her invisible state and the man followed her from behind. After many hours of sneaking, they have arrived at the dungeon. The cloaked man pushed the door open, allowing Adyl to enter. However, she wasn't ready to what she saw next. J'bric Doombringer was suspended between heaven and earth by barbed hooks that pierced his flesh. The Demon Hunter almost like a broken puppet, his blood dripped on the ground, forming a small pool. She almost screamed out, but the man immediately cover her mouth and growled angrily,  
  
"Be quiet! Do you want all of Undead know us here?" Though shaken, the sorceress nodded. After controlled herself, she asked him nervously,  
  
"Is…he dead?" The man went closer to the Night Elf and checked him,  
  
"Not yet…" he answered, "…but he has lost too much blood. We must release these hooks off him immediately!"   
  
"How do we take the hooks off? If we force our way, it might tear his flesh! Beside, we don't have time to take them one by one!" The man silenced Adyl with a cold stare,  
  
"Stop complaining! Try to find something on the wall; these hooks were controlled with certain mechanism…it must be somewhere here!" Adyl did what the man commanded; she probed the wall carefully until she accidentally pressed something. Suddenly, the chains that attached these hooks slackened and let the Demon Hunter fell from the air. However, the mysterious man caught him and put the wounded elf on the ground. He could sense that he's still alive, yet his breathing was weak. Then he poured the potion of rejuvenation into J'bric's throat.The wounds around his body closed with an amazing speed. The sorceress came closer to them,  
  
"How is he?" Then the man lifted the Demon Hunter and started to carry him out,  
  
"He's fine, but still to weak to walk! Would you care to help me carrying him?" Adyl nodded and helped him carrying Doombringer out.  
  
  
  
Inside the Black Citadel, two Overlords brought an odd skull. From brief observation, it looked like an orc's skull. Tichondrius watched the relic with pride, while Malioch stared it with curiosity. The young Dread Lord pondered upon the skull; he couldn't keep his admiration upon the Skull of Gul'Dan. Then he brought his hand to touch the relic, however Kil'jaeden's lieutenant has slapped it. Malioch backed out instantly, when Tichondrius warned,  
  
"Be careful! Don't touch that, do you?" The lesser demon smiled in return,  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tichondrius! I simply can't keep my curiosity upon this relic!" Nodded, the Darkener continued,  
  
"Well, you must be careful! Archimonde has ordered me to bring the relic to Felwood; we'll erect another gate there! The Skull of Gul'Dan will warp the land there, and enable the Legion to step into this world!" The young Nathrezim nodded, though he looked disappointed to not touching the relic. He turned to the window…  
  
Outside, Adyl and the mysterious man saw the Doom Guards, Skeleton Warriors, Archers and Skeletal Mage were all around the base, not mention to the Satyrs and Fel Hounds. She grumbled inside,  
  
  
  
Great! Now how do we escape from here? Then the man gestured her to go another direction,  
  
"We'll try to go to the Slaughterhouse, perhaps we can get something there…" Though unsure, the sorceress cast Invisibility upon herself and J'bric. Slowly, they moved beneath the Ziggurats. Not for long, the band saw the towering Slaughterhouse. They could even hear the cranking sound that came out from the structure. Before they got close to the structure, a Fel Hound suddenly appeared in front of them. However, it couldn't see them since they still under the Invisibility spell. Adyl felt that she almost got a heart attack, especially if the beast might discover their presence. The Fel Hound turned its hideous head, following the ruffling wind and lay down on the ground.  
  
Back to the Citadel, Tichondrius and Malioch watched the demons poured out from the gate. Their numbers were growing, and soon they were ready to attack the Ashenvale. Once Archimonde gave his order, nothing but disaster would stop them to get their primary objective! The old Nathrezim turned to his younger colleague,  
  
"What do you think about Ner'zhul's gift? Is he useful?" Malioch stunned when he heard the question,  
  
"Well…he is a difficult one, but eventually make a good errand! Don't worry, my Lord! I'll keep him intact, except you want the otherwise!" Tichondrius nodded, before he explained,  
  
"I don't know why Ner'zhul wants me to take the Death Knight! I would rather accept the Statues than him! It is more useful compared with the knight!" The Dread Lords went to the nearest windows and saw a huge black statue. It looked like a sitting sphinx, yet the upper torso was human-like. Its hands held flail and scepter.   
  
"No offense, my Lord! What is the use of the statue?" Tichondrius smiled,  
  
"Anything you can imagine! The Obsdian Statue can act as a healer and a mana source for our minions; however there is something you should know!" Then he bellowed,  
  
"Destroyer, come forth!!" The black statue shook violently and its surface began to crack. In a moment, the sphinx-like creature came forth from its obsdian shell. It spread its huge wings and roared loudly, even echoed to the Barren. Malioch astonished as he watched the coming out of the Destroyer, while his Lord saw the creature with satisfaction.  
  
They were not the only one who watching the creature, Adyl and the mysterious figure turned their sight to the sky above them. The Destroyer flew above them, circling the base like a vulture. The sorceress asked shakily,  
  
  
  
"W-what is that?" The man didn't answer; he merely watched the creature carefully. Suddenly, the sphinx-like creature lifted its nose to the air; somehow it sniffed something and started to look to the ground below. Then the mysterious man realized something,  
  
"Damn, the creature senses your Invinsibility! We have to go now, hurry!" Adyl shouted back,  
  
"I can't! The Fel Beast is still there!" When they turned back to the sky, the Destroyer stopped in the midst of the air. Now it turned to the direction where Adyl and the others hidden. The creature roared again before zoomed toward the intended direction. The sorceress could only whisper a prayer.  
  
Then something happened. A Demon called the Fel Beast, and the creature went instantly like an obedient dog. As they went away, Adyl used this chance to come out from her Invinsibility and together, she and the mysterious man stormed to the nearest Meat Wagon. At the same time, the Destroyer lost the trace of magic. It turned its head left and right, trying to find the quarry but no avail. It flew back to the previous place. Watching that, the sorceress breathed a relief sigh. Yet, they were not out of danger yet. She turned to the man and asked,  
  
"Where is our means of transportation?" The man instead turned to the Meat Wagon beside him. The Wagons was in line, waiting to send to the battle. Adyl remarked with horror,  
  
"You've got to be kidding! This filthy wagon is carrying corpses inside and I don't want to come inside this thing!!" Suddenly, the man grabbed her hand tightly and spoke harshly,  
  
"Stop complaining, will you? This one hasn't filled with corpses from the Graveyard yet! You and your friend can hide inside until the Wagon reaches Felwood! Then you can come out and find a safer place to hide…"  
  
Though terrified, the sorceress nodded. She asked again,  
  
"It seems I don't have any choice…all right!" The man began to lift the rear door of the Meat Wagon and they put J'bric inside. After she was inside, she asked,  
  
"How about you? Are you come with us?" He shook his head,  
  
"You go ahead…"  
  
  
  
Back to the Black Citadel, Vyshna went back to the dungeon. She decided to have her turn first, before Lord Tichondrius and Malioch. After all, J'bric was her former fiancée. None deserve to kill him other than her. As she opened the door, the banshee said,  
  
"Darling, perhaps we should…" The empty dungeon greeted her. The chained hooks were still hanging on the air. There was a trail of blood going outside. Filled with anger, Vyshna screamed with her unholy voice,  
  
"INTRUDER! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER HERE…"  
  
When the Meat Wagons started to depart, the cloaked figure watched them intensely before someone shouted to him,  
  
"Who are you? Show your self!" It was Rugold who instantly attacking him. The man brought his cloak to deflect the Runeblade. However, the Death Knight immediately changed his maneuver into stabbing. Before the blade touched him, the mysterious man evaded it smoothly. This made Rugold very angry; the fight between him and the Demon Hunter still fresh in his mind. He couldn't allow another humiliation again; he must succeed or die in trying…  
  
Then he charged his opponent again and sent three strikes, horizontal, vertical and horizontal. The mysterious man's cloak was shredded to pieces due to the attack, yet the Death Knight wasn't able to touch him. He realized that he must do something. As Rugold attacked again, he immediately took off his coat and threw it toward his opponent. The tattered cloak wrapped the knight like a snake; he couldn't even move his hands. Before left, the man shouted aloud,  
  
"You don't know what fate awaits you, Death Knight! If you still around, we might see each other again…"  
  
Rugold gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to release himself from the cloak. Suddenly he got an idea!The Death Knight brought his Runeblade in sawing movement; slowly but sure, it cut the cloak. With one movement, Rugold shredded the cloak into pieces. He ran his steed to the mysterious man's direction, while yelled angrily,  
  
"Come out, you coward! Don't hide!" However the thick mist blocked his vision, even he could barely see his own hand. Not for long, he saw something in front of him. Without thinking further, he charged toward and shouted his battle cry. Before his Runeblade impacted, the figure blocked the attack with…another Runeblade. It has a skull ornament close at its hilt and adorned with the runes at its surface. Rugold instantly recognized the blade,  
  
Frostmourne? Then the one who stood in front of me… As the mist faded, it revealed a black-armored man.Though looked young, he has wrinkles around his face and his hair already turned white. His green eyes glowed with unnatural glow and his lips formed a frightening grin. Rugold were surprised when the man spoke with icy voice,  
  
"It is a long time since you left Azeroth, and are you already forgot your liege, Killgrave?" The young Knight could only exclaimed nervously,  
  
"Prince Arthas…"  
  
At the top of the nearest hill, the Figure watched the meeting intensely until…  
  
"I know you'll help them eventually…" Annoyed, he replied,  
  
"That's not your concern…" Instead, the girl teased,  
  
"Come on…don't deny it! It was you who helped the sorceress and the Demon Hunter out…am I right?"  
  
"Would you kindly shut up? There is a meeting down there and I don't want miss anything…" then she surprised to find Arthas  
  
"The Lich King's champion? What is he doing here?" The Figure said,  
  
"Let's found out then…whatever the Lich King has in store, it might not be good for all of us…" Then he disappeared amidst the falling of the flower petals.  
  
Inside Black Citadel, Malioch looked furious with the escape of the prisoners. The Doom Guards and other demons quite terrified with his outburst, while the Skeleton Warriors and Skeletal Mages were undisturbed. Tichondrius and Frozenbreath watched the event calmly. Though shuddered, Vyshna tried to calm the Dread Lord,  
  
"T-the sorceress has escaped too; probably she was helped by the same intruder who helped Doombringer…" The demon roared in front of her as a response,  
  
"You don't have to tell me that!!" Then Tichondrius said,  
  
"Such unfortunate event, I wish to have some fun here, however it seems I have to change my plan…"Quickly, Malioch tried to explain,  
  
"Lord Tichondrius, I'm terribly apologizing for what happened here…this is very embarrassing!" But The Darkener ignored his excuse, instead he said,  
  
"Yes, it is embarrassing and I thought you can be trusted, Malioch." The young demon was silent; his brow furrowed in disappointment. Later, Tichondrius went outside before said,  
  
"I must go to look after the Skull of Gul'Dan, if the intruder knows about it, the invasion will be in peril! See you around, Malioch!" Instantly, the Dread Lord teleported out from the citadel. Hissed with anger, Malioch turned to the lich,  
  
"Frozenbreath, I don't see Killgrave! Where is he?" Elech answered calmly, like he already expected the question,  
  
"Killgrave has something to do at another place, my Lord. I ensure that he has nothing to do with this matter…" Yet, the Dread Lord seemed not bought the lich's answer,  
  
"I see…then do you see anything suspicious outside?" The undead merely stared back with its vacant look,  
  
"No, my Lord! I didn't!" Before Malioch asked again, Vyshna immediately asked him,  
  
"Lord Malioch, what should we do now?" The Dread Lord growled only,  
  
"Nothing! Nothing until Lord Archimonde give us further order!" After said that, he stormed out from the dungeon, while the demons followed in his wake. Vyshna and Elech looked each other, at the same time the lich nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Two days later  
  
Mount Hyjal, Ashenvale Forest  
  
The Night Elves built their first settlement at Mt. Hyjal after the War of the Ancients ended; slowly it grew into a capital city and gathering place for them. Its distance was not very far from the Barrow Den and Moonglade. Whenever the emergency situation arose, the Sentinels, druids and Watchers gathered there to discuss the solution. The people made their house under the canopy of Nordrassil or aptly called 'World Tree'. The Wisps adored the place like the sparkling stars. The Moon Wells could be seen everywhere, while the World Tree stood prominently among the other trees. Sylane and Earyl went toward the tree, while the young Keeper commented,  
  
"It seems everyone already here…even the representatives from Darkshore, Azshara, Twilight Vale and…us," The Priestess nodded,  
  
"Yes, since High Priestess Tyrande blew Horn of Cenarius, it has awakened the sleeping druids. The druids supposedly teach us about what they got from the Emerald Dream; it was such unfortunate timing that they are awake in the eve of the Legion's invasion…" Earyl replied,  
  
"Sister, surely Shan'do Stormrage will do something…I never doubt that his wisdom will help us!"  
  
  
  
Then they entered a huge stadium beneath the Tree of Eternity. The Sentinels and druids, even the Furbolgs crowded the place. Both Sylane and Earyl took the front bench together with the other Priestesses and Keepers from respective region. The middle-aged, bearded elf sat at the chair that resembled tree roots. The large antlers sprouted from his forehead, while he held a curled wooden rod. Anyone knew that he was no other than…Archdruid Furion Stormrage. The Keeper of Everglade barely remembered the last time he saw the venerated leader of the Druid. He also noted a regal-looking woman beside Stormrage. She was Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of the Sentinels. The only person he couldn't see was Maiev Shadowsong, High Warden of the Watchers. It was quite unusual, since the Watchers never absent from any meetings before. Then everyone was silent as the horn was blown. The meeting was opened by the plea of the Furbolg Chieftains. The bear-men asked help from the Sentinels to quell the amok among them; the Legion's corruption has drove some of them mad. Even their leaders were helpless to stop the change. The Archdruid listened the plea patiently and promised to send his druids to find the cure. Then he stood and raised his hands to call the attention,  
  
"Ishnu-alah, my brethren and sisters! Thank you for your willingness to coming so far! I really thankful for that!" Everyone applauded to his speech. Furion continued,  
  
"You already know why we are here…since the blowing of the Horn of Cenarius two days ago, something terrible has happened to our beloved place!" The High Priestess explained aloud,  
  
"What we have feared 15,000 years ago has come at last to haunt us! The Burning Legion has returned to Kalimdor again! Felwood has fallen to their hands!" Now everyone looked in worrisome face. Once again, the Archdruid called,  
  
"Calm down, my brothers! Remember, we have waited this moment to come! Archimonde thinks that he can cower us to submission with his brute strength, but he will find out that we still are the same people who resisted him millennia ago…the courageous people who stands in his way!" Everyone applauded, roared or shouted to express their agreement. Tyrande calmed everyone before she continued,  
  
"Beside the Legion, we still have another matter at our hands…the Outlanders! It seems they were coming from across the Maelstorm! Without any regard to nature, they dared to make their settlements around the forest, even killed our revered protector Cenarius and defiled our fallen warriors!!" The druids and the Sentinels looked agitated and displeased with the news, but then Tyrande intervened again,  
  
"However, I have fighting against them…with the so-called Alliance and Horde! They are nothing compared with us and soon we shall show them the wrath of Elune!!" The crowd cheered aloud, shaking the heaven and earth alike. Suddenly someone spoke,  
  
"High Priestess Whisperwind, the greenskins or the Horde is far from being weak!!" Everyone hushed and stared to Sylane who stood among them. The High Priestess replied with disdain,  
  
"From what point do you say that?" The young Priestess of Everglade bowed to show his respect,  
  
"High Priestess! Shan'do Stormrage! I ask your permission to being differed! As you already know, I have launched an attack to the greenskin without even consult with both of you!" At first, Tyrande wanted to rebuke her, but Furion stopped her and gestured Sylane to continued,  
  
"The greenskin fight with indescribable ferocity whenever riled; they don't even afraid to die! It's like they welcome the death itself, but they also far from being mindless savages as we thought before! I have talked with one of them! He said that it wasn't their intention to intrude into our forest…even killing our land," Tyrande cut her with a scathing question,  
  
"Are you sure with that, Moonbright? Do you have any evidence to support what you have said?" Instantly, Earyl stood and answered,  
  
"Shan'do Stormrage! High Priestess! My sister don't lie, I was there to witness the event and here is the evidence!" The Keeper took something from his sack and lifted it high so everyone could see. It was Bluntskull's head! Everyone around there gasped in shock when they saw it. Even the High Priestess was taken aback with such sight, while the Archdruid leaned forward. Sylane continued,  
  
"The head was given by the old greenskin to me! He said to me that they had punished those who were responsible for defile our fallen sisters!" Furion called Earyl to bring the head closer and he took it for close examination. Tyrande watched it with some disgust; afterward they turned again to the crowd. The Archdruid spoke,  
  
"Moonbright, your explanation somehow is hard to believe…yet I can't find anything to disprove it either! We are going to keep this as knowledge to deal with them. If they are indeed civilized as you say, surely we can avoid the bloodshed! However, the Legion shall be our primary concern for now! I hope the Goddess will give us her wisdom regarding the Outlanders! Thank you, Moonbright! Treegrowth!" As they seated again, Tyrande asked him,  
  
"Do you believe what she say? It might be…" The Archdruid gently replied,  
  
"I know, my love! She is one of your trusted warrior, you know that inside your heart that she won't lie to you. True, her acts are hasty and ill-prepared, yet she did that out of her concern to Everglade like you to Ashenvale…" The High Priestess didn't say anything, but she smiled to him with understanding that only both of them knew. Furion spoke loudly to them,  
  
"I have summoned our friends from the ages to help us defend Ashenvale, and furthermore, Ysera has sent his hatchlings to aid us! Soon we shall show our ancient fury to the Legion and they shall not touch the Nordrassil even a single leaf! Tor'ilisar'thera'nal!" Everyone including Sylane and Earyl exclaimed with a loud voice spontaneously,  
  
"Tor'ilisar'thera'nal! Tor'ilisar'thera'nal!" Silently, Furion whispered,  
  
"Ande-thoras-ethil! May Elune be with us!" At the same time, the Faerie Dragons flew amidst them. Their colorful skin was shining, and somehow offered relief and hope to the Night Elves.  
  
When the crowd dispersed, Earyl noticed that Sylane was looking for something,  
  
"Looking for something, sister?" Sylane replied,  
  
"I don't see the Watchers since we arrived here, even the High Priestess and Shan'do Stormrage are not mentioned them," The Keeper said casually,  
  
"Probably they has something important to do…" His sentence was cut by a cynical remark,  
  
"…and let this pass by? Of course not!" They turned back and saw the Warden behind them,  
  
"Oh, nice to see you…" Sylane said, "I thought you didn't come," Instantly, Shera gave them a smug,  
  
"We are supposedly go here, but Mistress is very upset to what the High Priestess did, so I decided to come by myself!" The Priestess watched Shera was visibly upset; even she spat the word 'High Priestess' like something bitter. It was quite different from what she said before at Everglade. Earyl gave his remark,  
  
"Upset? I don't know the Watchers can be upset…" The Warden gave him a cold glance like a knife.  
  
"Of course, your Priestess has let the Betrayer free…what is more upsetting than that?" The Keeper's eye almost bulged out, while The Priestess tried to hold her emotion. Earyl asked Shera again,  
  
"Priestess Tyrande…let Illidan …go…did Shan'do do anything?" The warrior snorted,  
  
"No doubt, Shan'do is agrees with Mistress! However, he can't do anything but let her have her own way! There are some rumors that the followers of the Betrayer has begun to rally again; I'm sure Doombringer will poke his nose out when he know his master has been free…"She continued,  
  
"For now, we simply try to reassess the situation, whether Illidan should be locked again or not…this time, we are going to do it correctly! He and Doombringer will spend their time in the burrows for good!" Then a huntress called her,  
  
"Sister, Mistress has called us! We were ordered to watch the Betrayer closely…" As they spoke, Earyl couldn't help to not glance the huntress. Like a typical huntress, she wore the same Moon Armor and the Moon Glaive strapped below her waist but there was a slight difference. A red bandana covered her forehead. He found out that she was quite beautiful, suddenly the huntress turned to him. The Keeper tried to wipe the red streak across his face, but no avail. She smiled when watched his effort, then Shera answered,  
  
"We'll be returning soon, Morningdew!" The Warden turned to Sylane,  
  
"Oh, I might pass by Everglade again, that if you don't mind…"She suddenly blinked out from their sight, leaving the huntress behind. Sighed, she gave her salute to the Priestess,  
  
"I'm sorry, Priestess! I must go now…" Before she turned to her steed, Earyl called her,  
  
"Wait, may I know your name?" Mildly surprised, the huntress answered,  
  
"People called me Morningdew…Elysha Morningdew for exactly! Nice to meet you, young druid!"  
  
Then she paced her steed away, while the Keeper of Everglade stood unmoving. Sylane immediately brought him back to reality,  
  
"Come, Brother! We should return to Everglade to organize our force…" Surprised, Earyl replied,  
  
"Oh, sure…you're right…" The Priestess smiled a little, before she said,  
  
"I think the young huntress is very beautiful, not mention she's so cute…" Now the Keeper sputtered,  
  
"Who say I like her? I just…can we talk another subject?" Sylane sighed,  
  
"It is a strange time indeed! We have to turn to our worst enemy to fight another…"   
  
Earyl asked, "Sis, don't say you are sympathize with the Betrayer…"  
  
"Earyl, Illidan has been inside the burrow for centuries, while Doombringer roamed Kalimdor without a clear direction!" Slowly, she lowered her head,  
  
"I don't understand what drives Shan'do's brother to aid the Legion, but I know well why J'bric choose his path. Two people, different choice." The Keeper could only silent; they always have different view regarding Doombringer. It probably the best quality that his sister has, compassion! He admired her because of that, though he didn't understood well. He had his own reason why he didn't like the Demon Hunter! Silently, he thought,  
  
If it wasn't Doombringer's fault, my sister might be still alive… I won't ever forgive him for that! Without thinking anything else, Earyl and Sylane left the place, returning to Everglade.  
  
Author's note: Well, the battle will come sooner. Why does Arthas come to Kalimdor? What is the Lich King's plan? Will Doombringer and Silverlock reach their respective place safely? Watch 'Before the Tempest'! See you next time! 


	10. Chapter Nine:Before The Tempest

Before The Tempest  
  
Day Seven  
  
At the fringe of Felwood, sunset  
  
Adyl and J'bric still hid inside the one of the Meat Wagons, which on the way to Felwood. The sorceress felt claustrophobic inside the cramped space of the wagon. Not only that, the Demon Hunter gone into a delirium. She quietly hoped that nobody would notice the wagon. Suddenly, the elf shook violently; it seemed he has a seizure. Adyl tried to calm him, but her attempt was unsuccessful. The wagon started to produce a creaking sound. It caught the attention of two satyrs nearby. Curious, they went closer to the wagon. Adyl whispered to J'bric,  
  
"Sir Doombringer, calm down…" Instead, the Night Elf continued to shake. He began to chatter and ground his teeth together. At the same time, the Meat Wagon tripped a tree root and lost its balance. The wagon started to fell downward, before the Satyrs managed to catch it. They could only watch it without doing anything.  
  
Adyl screamed in terror, as the wagon rolled and fell apart. Then it crashed at the tree trunk at the dry creek and broke instantly. Meanwhile, the satyrs decided to forget about the wagon and they returned to the company. Perhaps they thought that nobody would complain about loss of a wagon.  
  
Back to the Theramore Island,  
  
Fenri's inspected the ranks of Blood Elves that composed of the Spell Breakers and Rangers. He called the commander,  
  
"Falnir, I want you to go to the forest and find me something useful there!" The commander still unmoved, yet he said,  
  
"Milord, Lady Proudmoore have strictly ordered anyone to not go to Ashenvale Forest, especially after Lionheart's base was razed by the Legion…" The Blood Mage's face frowned, and then he stared him back,  
  
"To whom do you owe your allegiance? To me or to…that human female?" Falnir replied loudly,  
  
"To you, Lord Flamehand, and to the ghosts of Quel'Thalas!" Satisfied, Fenri's continued,  
  
"Therefore, do as I say and keep this secret! If you have problem with the Alliance, I'll take care of it,"  
  
"What about the orcs?" The mage smiled widely,  
  
"Let's hope they mind their own business, or else, something bad will happen…" The elf commander nodded only,  
  
"I understood, milord! We shall depart by now!" Fenri's patted his shoulder,  
  
"Good! Falnir, I expect you to bring something valuable!" Few minutes later, the company left the gate of Theramore and went unnoticed by the sentries. The sun began to sink westward.  
  
Without their knowledge, a red bird watched their departure. It cocked its head as the Blood Mage suppressed his wry smile,  
  
I don't like this Flamehand guy! He might have something in store, which may endanger the alliance between the Alliance and the Horde. Then the bird turned west,  
  
I still have some business to attend…we'll meet again at Ashenvale Forest, no doubt! It spread its magnificent wings and flew away…  
  
By then, Adyl started to awake and noticed that the remnant of the Meat Wagon littered everywhere. The rest lay not far from her, but she shocked when he saw the Demon Hunter lay motionless at the wreckage. She went immediately to him and called,  
  
"Doombringer, are you all right?" The reply that she received was a weak groan. As she touched him, she felt something burning. It almost like a fire.  
  
Oh, no! He has fever…probably due to the wounds or something else at the Undead base. At least, he still alive! Wasting no time, Adyl lifted J'bric from the ground and carried him away from the site.   
  
However, a shade watched them without her knowledge…  
  
Though tired, the sorceress continued to carry the Night Elf, passing the thick forest. After a few hours, she spotted a cave. She turned to the Demon Hunter,  
  
"Hold on, Sir Doombringer…we'll going to the cave…" The elf didn't answer. They immediately went inside, and Adyl found out that the cave was quite spacious; furthermore it has a small fountain inside. After put him carefully, she ripped her sleeves and soaked it into the fountain. She put the cloth at J'bric's forehead, and continued the same. In his feverish state, the Demon Hunter whispered,  
  
"My love…why are you doing this?…why?" Adyl stunned when she heard it, and then went closer. As she was close, J'bric hugged her in a sudden movement. He still whispered,  
  
"Don't leave me…I don't have anything except you…please, don't leave me!" The sorceress struggled to release herself at first, but then she saw tears flowing from his   
  
"Don't you see, my love…you're my only one…when you're gone, I feel my life fall apart…I have nothing but despair and hate inside…every demon I'd killed, reminds me to your death…" Led by curiosity, Adyl pulled the white scarf that covered the Demon Hunter's eye. What she saw made her gasped beyond belief,  
  
He has no eyes anymore! How come he still alive? Her musing was broken by J'bnc's whisper,  
  
"I try to let you go, but…I can't…I'm sorry…I'm very sorry…"Adyl began to feel sorry to the Night Elf; after all both of them have something in common: left behind by their loved one. Slowly, she laid her head on his chest and said sofly,  
  
"It's all right…you're not alone…I'll be always beside you…" Then both fell asleep.  
  
Next morning, the sunlight shone through the mouth of the cave. J'bric started to awoke and tried to scan his surrounding. One thing he was certain is that he wasn't inside the dungeon anymore. He touched his scarf; it still there. Then he rose and walked around the cave, however he still looked woozy. Then someone called,  
  
"Sir Doombringer, be careful! You're not well yet…" The sorceress caught him before he fell, but the warrior brushed her aside,  
  
"I'm fine! I find out that we're no longer inside the Legion's base, tell me how do we escape…"  
  
"A long story!" Then Adyl offered a potion to him, "Take this! This is a potion of rejuvenation! Last night, you have a fever…" The Demon Hunter ignored her instead. She asked again,  
  
"When you're on fever, you are calling someone…may I know who is she, if you don't mind?" Silently repressing his anger, J'bric hissed only,  
  
"That's none of your business!" He stared the sorceress and asked with a sullen tone,  
  
"Why do you help me? I don't owe you anything…and what for? So that I can continue this miserable existence…" He was unable to continue, as he sensed something happen to her. Meanwhile, Adyl clenched her teeth in anger and tightened her fist at the same time. Her forehead burrowed in utter disappointment. Unable to hold it any longer, she shouted,  
  
"If you want to die, fine then! I have risked my own neck to save someone who doesn't want to be saved! You're right, Doombringer! You do not owe me anything, but I owe you for helping me from Killgrave's hand! At least, you can show some gratitude than complaining!" J'bric was shocked with such outburst, before he managed to say anything; the sorceress already left him alone. The Night Elf slumped on the ground, thinking the event,  
  
"She…reminds me with…you, my love…"  
  
Outside Malioch's base, the Barrens,   
  
Arthas sat on the rock, waiting his young knight to come back. Then Killgrave came and instantly knelt in front of him. The fallen prince asked,  
  
"Ah, how is the situation?" The young knight replied in reverence,  
  
"Everything goes smoothly, my prince! Tichondrius already departed from the base with the skull, and Malioch didn't suspect anything…" Arthas nodded only, before Rugold asked again,  
  
"Forgive me for my insolence awhile ago, my prince. But why are you here?" The former Prince of Lordaeron answered,  
  
"I'm carrying a mission from the Lich King. That's why the Legion must not know my arrival at Kalimdor!" It didn't take a hard thinking for Rugold to guess why,  
  
"I believe the mission have something to do with Skull of Gul'Dan…" Mildly surprised, Arthas stared him with inquiring look,  
  
"You're right…but keep it secret between two of us! So what do you know about the Elf warrior that Malioch has captured yesterday?" The young Knight sighed,  
  
"He has escaped with the sorceress…he was too strong for me! Probably, you're the only one who can defeat him, Prince Arthas…" Now the fallen prince laughed and said,  
  
"Killgrave, you're too underestimating yourself! Beside, we're going to pay a visit to his leader, Illidan Stormrage…" Rugold didn't answered until the prince called him again,  
  
"Come! We have something to do at Felwood! Would you care to join me?"  
  
"With my pleasure, Prince Arthas!"  
  
Late sunset, at the border of Felwood,  
  
The Warden waited impatiently near the huge rock close to the creek. She has sent Elysha for spying both Stormrage and the Legion. Her mistress has a right reason to not trusting the Betrayer too much. Notwithstanding the result of the battle, it was their duty to ensure the sorcerer back to where he belongs: the barrows! Shera wished that she could say the same for Doombringer. That bastard has spent too much time outside, mocking their justice.  
  
It was her utmost duty to uphold the Higher Law of Order and Balance! Her musing was broken by sound of footsteps. Without turning back, she asked,  
  
"Where have you been, Morningdew?" The huntress appeared faintly,  
  
"I'm sorry, Mistress! The foul satyrs are everywhere; it is hard to avoid their spying eyes. Not mention, they also brought their Legion allies!" Ignoring her report, the Warden asked again,  
  
"What is the Betrayer doing?" Elysha answered hesitantly,  
  
"It seems he now amassing the force to launch a strike to the closest enemy base…" Inside, Shera fumed with indignation,  
  
It sounded like a good appraisal for the Betrayer! That's not what we are looking for; High Warden Maiev will be displeased to hear that! Then she inquired further,  
  
"Did you see Doombringer among them?" The huntress shook her head only,  
  
"No, I don't see him, Mistress! I'm sorry…" Shera swung her steel ring in frustration,  
  
Damn, it wasn't like him to miss such opportunity! Where are you, Doombringer? Later, Elysha recalled something,  
  
"Mistress, I saw two people coming out from the Undead convoy awhile ago…however, their distance is too far for me to recognize them," The Warden's face brightened instantly,  
  
"Where did you see them? Tell me!"  
  
"I think I saw them at the Northwest of Felwood…" Excited, Shera left her place before commanded the huntress,  
  
"Morningdew, you'll continue your scouting, while I'm going to check the people you've told me!" Before Elysha could utter a single protest, she already blinked from the huntress' sight.  
  
The huntress didn't aware that someone else listened their conversation; the red bird perched at the tree nearby. Its eyes rolled uneasily,  
  
I doubt if the Warden really cares about her mission; she was blinded by her bitterness and blind to everything but the Demon Hunter…if she isn't careful, it can lead to her downfall, Once again, the bird left the place. At the same time, Elysha amazed when she saw the bird,  
  
"What a strange bird. I never see that one before at Kalimdor," However, she turned away to do her duty…  
  
Meanwhile inside the cave, J'bric still pondered what happened inside the Black Citadel. He felt guilty to Vyshna's fate. Because of him, she was turned into a banshee. The only way to redeem it was one of them must die. Unfortunately, he couldn't decide which among them must die…then his musing was broken by a melodious tone. The Demon Hunter recognized it as an Elvish song. He came closer to the mouth of the cave and saw Adyl sat there. She stopped her singing when she saw the Night Elf,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sir Doombringer…" J'bric shook his head, while trying hard to not smile,  
  
"No, you're not disturbing at all. By the way, who taught you the song…" The sorceress merely hid her blush from him,  
  
"Tanil taught me the song when both of us studied in Dalaran…" He asked again,  
  
"How long do you know him?"  
  
"Three years. We went to our separate ways after finished, and met again when Quel'thalas fell to the Scourge," The warrior merely furrowed his brows, before continue,  
  
"Do you aware of their customs and traditions?"   
  
The black-haired sorceress sighed, "I heard any relationship between the mortals and the High Elves other than trading and alliance, are doomed to end in tragedy. It is said that the mixture between them would lessen their heritage," The Demon Hunter nodded. Suddenly he asked,  
  
"Do you love him very much?" Surprised, Adyl turned to him,  
  
"Why do you asking that, Sir Doombringer?" The Night Elf repeated his question again,  
  
"I'm asking you, do you love the young High Elf?" She gulped only, but then hesitantly answered,  
  
"Tanil and I are friends only…If I say yes, why?"   
  
"If so, you must be willing to take the risk. The union of the Elves and the human is very rare in Azeroth, even considered forbidden! Even the Kaldorei shun such relationship. The offender would be cast out from his heritage, and worse, maligned and treated as an outcast!" The sorceress was silent,  
  
"I didn't mean to discourage you; I tell you this to be ready if you choose to follow your heart…like what I did 14,000 years ago,"  
  
"Fourteen thousand years ago, I was born as a Highborne. To be part of the Azshara's chosen is considered a coveted privilege. Yet, I had forsaken them all because I fell in love to a simple Kaldorei maiden. Even, I was fighting with them when the War of the Ancients broke. Then the tragedy strikes us! My beloved was killed by a demon in front of my eyes, without doing anything. I was helpless to watch that!" J'bric continued,  
  
"In confusion and anger, I had decided to switch my side from the Kaldorei to the despised Quel' dorei!  
  
For that, I followed Lord Illidan and become a Demon Hunter…" He touched his white scarf that covered his eyes.  
  
"To forget all sorrow, I'm blinded myself to complete the ritual of Demon Hunter! You might ask why I'm doing that…even so; her death still haunted me for my life. Later Lord Illidan led us to fight our former allies! His intention was to protect the Well of Eternity…" Slowly, he took a breath,  
  
"Then the war ended violently…we've not only lose our loved one, but our home as well! After that, our own brethren branded us as traitors. Lord Illidan was confined inside the barrow with other Demon Hunters, while few escaped far away to avoid the wrath of the Sentinels…including me! The Wardens hunted us like beasts, giving no respite…" Unknowingly, Adyl started to cry. She sympathized with the Demon Hunter's ordeal. J'bric turned to her and wiped her tears gently with his fingers,  
  
"Don't cry…it is my choice. I must take the responsibility to what happened to my beloved…and bear it bravely…" The sorceress choked, before she said,  
  
"Your beloved…is she the one whom you mentioned in your dream?" The Demon Hunter hunched his back only. Then Adyl asked,  
  
"It isn't fair! Why did they blame you for something you didn't do? It wasn't your fault!" Suddenly J'bric snorted. It made the sorceress taken aback, however he answered,  
  
"I failed to protect him, Silverlock…and now I must bear the consequences…"  
  
"You must not bear it alone! Let me bear it with you…" The Night Elf warrior merely held her shoulder and stared her. He lowered his voice and spoke softly,  
  
"No, Silverlock! You will have your own burden…and I hope you won't repeat the same mistake as I did…" Adyl was silent awhile, but then she offered her something,  
  
"Sir Doombringer, are you hungry? I have found some wild berries, while I went away in anger! Try it…" Hesitantly, J'bric took the berries from her hand and ate it. Within a second, he grimaced in most serious manner.  
  
The sorceress asked worriedly,  
  
"Is there something wrong, Sir Doombringer?" The Night Elf turned to her, while still chewing,  
  
"You took the wrong one; it is still young and…bitter," The girl turned aghast with that.  
  
"I…I'm sorry…I didn't know that…let me find another one!" She left the cave, before he managed to stop her. At the same time, he sensed something wrong. Then he shouted aloud to her,  
  
"Silverlock, get out from there!!" When the sorceress turned around, a blinding light appeared behind her. Before she could think anything, hands came out from the light and grabbed her. Slowly, a figure was materialized behind her. The Demon Hunter ran toward her and saw what happened. He shocked to what he saw after the light dimmed,  
  
"It can't be…" A giggling laugh came from behind Adyl as the figure became clearer. It was a female warrior with a black armor; her jagged steel ring close to the sorceress' neck. J'bric watched her with disbelief,  
  
"Darklight?" Shera smiled in response to his shock,  
  
"Finally, we have meet again after 15,000 years, Doombringer! This time, you won't escape from me!"  
  
He wanted to help Adyl, but he was unarmed and the Watchers might accompany her. Yet, he sensed the fear on Adyl's face. Instantly, his mind flew to the event 15,000 years ago. Controlling his surge of anger, J'bric replied,  
  
"Let the human go, Darklight! She has nothing to do with our feud…" The Warden laughed,  
  
"Hah, let her go? Do you think I'm stupid? She might be your accomplice in your latest scheme…likewise, she was deserved to be judged by our custom!"  
  
"Beside, do you think I'm foolish enough to let you join the Betrayer?" Hearing that, the Demon Hunter was unable to hold his shock,  
  
"Lord Illidan has been freed?" Instead, Shera mocked,  
  
"So, you don't know that? Good!" Now J'bric was hesitated, yet he pleaded again to the Warden,  
  
"Darklight, I beg you!" To their surprise, he knelt on the ground, pleading, "Let the girl go and I will turn myself to the Watchers. I accept whatever your sentence is, just let her go…" Adyl shook her head; she couldn't believe that. Shera pondered the offer and then called again,  
  
"Are you sure, Doombringer? You'll surrender yourself to me? Will you dare to take an oath?" J'bric replied firmly,  
  
"Yes, I'm willing to take an oath as long as you let the human girl go…" Thinking deeply, the Warden finally said,  
  
"Fine, let's trade her with you! Remember, don't try anything stupid or else…" To emphasize her point, Shera nudged the jagged part of her ring to Adyl's neck gently. The Demon Hunter rose slowly and went step by step to them. The sorceress watched him worriedly. When they almost close to each other, a shout broke the silence,  
  
"Falnir, I see something!"   
  
"Let's go!" Then the sound of the trampled grasses followed the shout; it seemed more than one people. Alarmed, the Warden growled,  
  
"Dang, there are too many people here!" She turned to J'bric,  
  
"Doombringer, I'm afraid we have to meet again next time! She will be my guarantee for your conduct…" Realizing the tide of event, Adyl screamed fearfully,  
  
"Doombringer!!"   
  
"Silverlock…NO!!" Then she and Shera vanished instantly from the sight, while J'bric watched helplessly. At the same moment, several figures have surrounded him tightly. The Demon Hunter ignited Immolation and threw a fireball to the nearest figure. However, the attack bounced the body-hugged shield harmlessly and he found out that they were…elves. He demanded an explanation,  
  
"Who are you? Are you the minion of the Legion?" One of the attackers replied with calm tone,  
  
"We are the Blood Elves of Quel'thalas! Surrender or we're forced to make this unpleasant, Kaldorei!" The Demon Hunter relaxed his stance, while sniffing,  
  
"High-borne! What do you want from me?" Falnir went closer,  
  
"Come with us to Theramore Island, this place is full of evil…I ask you to come, warrior. Don't force us to the otherwise," Hearing that, J'bric realized that these Spellbreakers came from the same place like Adyl. They might be mortal, but at least they fought the Legion as well. Then he said,  
  
"I'll come with you, bring me to the Alliance…" Everyone was silent momentarily until Falnir replied,  
  
"You have my words; I'll bring you to meet Lord Flamehand!"  
  
Back to the same site, Elysha waited her mistress atop her Nightsaber Panther. Suddenly Shera blinked in front of her and looks carrying something with her. The Warden threw the sorceress to her, that made the huntress shocked,  
  
"Ouch, could you be more careful? I'm not something to be thrown!" Elysha gasped,  
  
"Mistress, why do you bring a mortal here?" Shera answered casually,  
  
"A long story, Morningdew…so what happened after I left?" The huntress quickly controlled her composure, before giving her report,  
  
"Something has gone wrong, Mistress! At first, the Betrayer attacked the Legion as everyone expected, but then he claimed the accursed artifact named Skull of Gul'Dan and…" Choked, Elysha continued with utter terror,  
  
"…he was transformed into something else, Mistress! Illidan has changed into a demon! Afterward, he ran amok and killed the Dread Lord named Tichondrius!" Yet the Warden listened the news impassively,  
  
"So that is! Good, report it at once to Mistress Maiev and don't forget to tell Shan'do and High Priestess…" She added, "Just omit whereabouts of the demon, and let them found the truth by themselves. Understood?"  
  
"Understood, but Mistress, what are you doing with the mortal?" Glanced to Adyl, Shera replied,  
  
"I'm going to bring her to Everglade," Aghast with the suggestion, the huntress immediately disagreed,  
  
"Mistress, it is forbidden to bring a mortal into our land! Mistress Maiev and Priestess Sylane will…" The Warden cut her protest gently,  
  
"Mistress Maiev don't need to know this, so just keep it close. For Sylane, she might want to know more, since the girl was Doombringer's friend…" She glared Elysha sharply,  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go!" The huntress bowed, and then paced her steed away from the site. Meanwhile Shera grabbed Adyl and prepared to blink again. Though fearful, the sorceress managed to ask her captor,  
  
"What will happen to me?" The female warrior answered coldly,  
  
"I'll bring you to be judged according the customs of Kaldorei…"  
  
Dawn at Felwood  
  
The satyrs and the demons ran for their lives as the huge demon demolished their base with untold rage. At the same time, Arthas and Rugold watched the event from the hills. The young knight turned to his liege,  
  
"Prince Arthas, what is actually happened to Illidan Stormrage?" The fallen prince explained,  
  
"His body is unable to contain the chaotic magic that was unleashed by the destruction of the Skull. The Legion has used the artifact to warp the land around it, so Illidan was warped into something else because of the power," Rugold watched the demon without any expression, as he continued,  
  
"Surely, he can become our worst enemy, Prince Arthas! We have tricked him to claim the Skull of Gul'Dan. Is it possible that someone else can transformed like him?" Arthas grinned wickedly,  
  
"It doesn't matter, Killgrave! Nobody can ever match the Lich King, not even if there are more like him! Only those with the chaotic energy can claim the power…nevertheless I doubt the next person would be smarter than him to claim the power," Then the Death Knight turned around from the hill,  
  
"Come, Killgrave! My job is done here, while your job isn't!" The knight nodded, before he watched the site where Illidan claimed the power of the Skull of Gul'Dan for himself. He could see the glittering remains of the Skull scattered on the ground…and he smiled.  
  
As those Death Knights departed, the Lone Figure watched the event with severest expression. Then she asked,  
  
"Are you worried about the Lich King's plan?" He sighed,  
  
"The Lich King is more cunning than I thought; he has orchestrated this plan since beginning…I wish I could do something, but my hand was bound…" After that, he turned to his right hand that glowed faint red. The girl hesitated, but then she said,  
  
"It is not your fault; you have tried but nobody can foresee the result," Instead answering, the Figure turned to another direction and said,  
  
"We have a company! It seems the Archdruid and the High Priestess has arrived,"  
  
The girl exclaimed, "What? They'll be shocked to see what happened to Illidan…"   
  
"As you said, nobody can foresee the result. What's more, this may not be the end of it!" Finished with his words, he disappeared between the falling of the flower petals.  
  
Many hours passed. Shera and Adyl arrived at the little hill overlooking the Ashenvale Forest. The sorceress noticed the Warden walking into the hill. Suddenly the air surrounding them was rippled and distorted. She looks scared, while the Night Elf was very serene. A moment later, the rippled air revealed a hidden settlement inside and they walked inside.  
  
Everyone in Everglade stared both of them with amazement, especially Adyl. Shera was indifferent with those stares. Then someone blocked their way. The sorceress saw the person who has blocked their way was slightly taller than the Warden. He wore clothes made of tree bark and cloak of leaves. Two antlers sprouted from his forehead. The man asked her captor with unfriendly tone,  
  
"Darklight, what are you doing? Do you realize what you have done?" The people around them crowded to see the confrontation. Instead answered the question, Shera asked back,  
  
"Is your sister around, Treegrowth?" The Keeper retorted,  
  
"Answer me! Why do you bring a mortal here? You know well our custom!!" Shrugged, the female warrior replied,  
  
"All right, the reason why I bring here is to uphold the Higher Law of Order and Balance…she has befriended with Doombringer…" Everyone was hushed when heard Doombringer's name mentioned. Adyl sensed that J'bric wasn't too popular among his kind. Earyl smirked,  
  
"Do you think I believe what you've said? Doombringer is a traitor, but he wouldn't break our custom like you…" Hearing that, the Warden answered with sarcasm,  
  
"I find your faith in him is quite disturbing, despite he's the one who let your sister died long time ago," The Keeper of Everglade snarled after hearing that, yet he said again,  
  
"You haven't answer my question, yet…does the High Warden know this?" Before Shera lifted her voice, a huntress went closer to Earyl and whispered something. Whatever it was, he was quite surprised and glanced to Shera, and then Adyl. The sorceress was quite nervous with that. Then the Keeper said,  
  
"My sister just told me that you can leave your prisoner here, even she asked her to come to his audience," The Warden startled to hear that, as she turned to the Tree of Eternity suspiciously. She replied,  
  
"So be it, I leave her to your responsibility…be sure she's still here; she is my key to Doombringer!" Once again, she blinked from everyone's sight. Earyl cut the sorceress' binder and said monotonously,  
  
"Come with me, human…" The crowd dispersed to give the way, as the Keeper and Adyl went to the Tree of Eternity. They were silent for minutes until she asked,  
  
"Excuse me, may I ask something?" Earyl replied without turning back,  
  
"Go ahead," Hesitantly, Adyl asked,  
  
"It is clear that you don't like Doombringer very much, may I know why?" The Keeper turned around, staring her with his bright yellow eyes,  
  
"What is your relation with Doombringer?" The sorceress stammered,  
  
"He…he has saved my life once. There is nothing between both of us…" Hearing that, Earyl smiled mockingly,  
  
"Heh, he was able to save you, but unable to save my sister…it is an irony! Is that answer your question, human?" Adyl didn't answer as they continued to the Tree of Eternity.  
  
As they walked, the red bird perched nearby the Ancient of Wind. Amazingly, the Ancient seems undisturbed by its presence. The bird turned its head to see them clearly,  
  
Now why would the Priestess of Everglade be interested in a mortal sorceress? It must be have something to do with the tragic event between these Night Elves…now the mortal woman is coming along in this affair. I just hope it would end well… Then it spread its wings and left the place. However, Adyl managed to see it. From afar, it looked like a flying flame…then it vanished among the thick clouds from the South.  
  
"What a magnificent bird…" She turned back to the Tree of Eternity, facing her destiny.  
  
Author's note: You're right! The plot thickens as the Scourge planned something behind their Legion overseers, while the Alliance and the Horde prepared for the final strike, either for the Sentinel or the Legion! Adyl and Doombringer's fate will be decided as everyone prepares for the impending conflict. See it in 'The Schemes'.  
  
See you then! 


	11. Chapter Ten: The Schemes

The Schemes

Day Eight

Inside the dungeons of Flamehand, Theramore Island,

J'bric sat inside the dark and damp dungeon, while his hands were chained. He pondered his fate,

_Déjà vu! It seems fit for me to move from the last dungeon to another; probably it is karma for not accompanying Lord Illidan inside the Barrow Deeps. _ The Demon Hunter sighed. His master had been set free, but he was thinking twice for joining him again. The last time he followed him; it was getting him the bigger trouble and like the other Hunters, earned the mocking name: traitors! Even Illidan Stormrage was called the Betrayer for his sins. His brother, Furion had stormed their lair with aid of Cenarius. Though the sorcerer was captured, his followers like him, managed to escape and went into exile. He didn't join the surviving Highborne when the Night Elves sent them away from Kalimdor. It was eight millennia ago, yet he still stuck at the fringes of Ashenvale and Barrens. Even the native creatures like the Centaur and Taurens shunned him as well. He wouldn't even think to return to Everglade until Sylane summoned him…

Suddenly, the dungeon's door creaked and two figures entered inside. One of them was taller than the other and he wore the blood red garment, though the tips of the cloak were looked black. His white hair was combed neatly and his gaze was hawk-like. The younger one wore the blue and gold cloak. His face looked similar with the other, only younger. Then the Blood Mage opened the conversation,

"It was a long time to not see our distant relative, Kaldorei…" The Demon Hunter replied sarcastically,

"Funny, I don't feel happy with this reunion. You are still the same, Highborne, though you turned into mortal now…but your magic still the same, chaotic…" Fenri's smiled meaningfully,

"Don't be so hypocrite, after all your magic isn't so different than us. Tell us about the World Tree…" Though looked aghast inside, J'bric sensed that the mage just wanted to know the whereabouts of Nordrassil for…cure of their magic addiction. He said,

"You're getting weak without your source of magic and you wanted to make the World Tree as your source, am I right?" The elven priest gasped with shock, while the elder elf replied,

"Perceptive, I must say…how do you know that?" Slowly raising himself, the Demon Hunter turned to the mage with his blinded eyes,

"I sense a growing hunger inside you, Highborne! Hunger for magic! I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't know about the what-so-called World Tree. If I knew, I don't think the Druids would allow you to come near, not even to touch its leaves…" Fenri's stared him with displeasure, as he said,

"Then you have no use for us…Tanil, let's go! We're wasting our time here," The young priest turned again to the warrior and told his father,

"You go ahead, father…I will check his wounds first," The Blood Mage harrumphed before he left the dungeon. Tanil went closer to the prisoner and spoke,

"You are in danger; my father won't let you going out _alive_ from here…" J'bric replied,

"I expected that from him…By the way, your name is Tanil, isn't? The elf surprised to know the Night Elf know his name,

"How do you know my name?" Glancing to the priest, the Demon Hunter asked him to sit,

"Silverlock told me about you…" Tanil's face beamed slightly,

"Adyl? She's still alive…tell me how she is now…"

"Calm down, young elf…I shall tell our story,"

Nearby the Tree of Eternity, Everglade,

Earyl and Adyl entered the huge pavilion filled with the creeping vines and groves. The chairs and table was made from the well-carved wood. The vines covered a huge arch in front of them. The floor was crystal-clear. The Keeper spoke,

"Sister, I have brought the girl here as you wish. If you don't mind, I must leave now. Shando Stormrage had summoned the Druids for something important…" A clear, melodious voice came,

"Thank you, brother! You may go now…" Earyl left the sorceress alone inside the pavilion. This made her nervous. The voice called again,

"Don't be afraid, you're safe here. Come here, mortal…" Adyl moved to the arch and the Wisps appeared around her. While she was hesitated, the voice spoke,

"Don't worry, they won't harm you…you must be tired, I believe. Take off your clothes and come inside…" The sorceress looked with disbelief,

"Take my clothes…off?"

"Yes, there was my servants and me inside…if you want…" Adyl couldn't refuse the offer; beside she didn't take a bath for 3 days. Slowly, she took off the clothes and laid them on the floor. Naked, she walked into the arch, while the Wisps floated around her with curiosity. The sorceress peered inside; the creeping vines hung in the darkness, suspending from the low ceiling to within inches of the floor. Billowing through the gaps between the vines were rolling clouds of steams. The air was hot and moist.

Too curious to be truly afraid, Adyl walked inside into the fog, pushing the vines aside, and waded deeper into the mist. She inched forward until she found the source of the steam; a shallow, perfectly round pond. Then the vapor parted allowing her to see someone inside.

Appearing then behind the lifting steam, a purple-skinned woman with lavender hair lay motionless, submerged to her shoulder in the scalding water. Silently, the sorceress came closer still, until she was poised at the very lip of the pond. By then, she noticed two dryads around the pond. They instantly rose up when they saw her. At that time, the woman opened her eyes, staring straight at her. The two of them studied each other for a long time before she spoke,

"Please come inside…"Adyl waded into the pool and stayed silent.

Meanwhile at the darkest depth of Ashenvale,

The Burning Legion had established an outpost, replacing the one who had been lost at Felwood. With the death of Tichondrius, Archimonde the Defiler forced to move his base at the safer place. Now with Kil'jaeden, he summoned his minions for the last briefing before they commenced an attack to Mt. Hyjal. Malioch came as well and took the most noticed spot. From the fiery portal, the red-skinned daemonlord thundered,

"THE WRETCHED NIGHT ELVES THINKS THEY CAN DETER OUR INVASION BY KILLING TICHONDRIUS AND DESTROY OUR GATE! NOTHING CAN STOP US! NOBODY CAN STOP THE LEGION!!" The demons hooted, screeched and roared as the response to the speech. Then Archimonde continued,

"Death of Tichondrius and Mannoroth shall be avenged! We'll bring this wretched world to its knees in Sargeras' name! Death for the Kaldorei!" The Dread Lords cheered to his speech and applauded. Malioch clapped very loud. When the horde dispersed, the Eredars called him.

"MALIOCH, STAY HERE FOR A WHILE! WE HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TALK WITH YOU!" The Nathrezim obeyed and knelt before the fiery portal,

"What deeds I can do in your name, O mighty Kil'jaeden?" Folding his massive arms upon the chest, Archimonde merely turned to the portal. Then the Deceiver spoke,

"IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, YOUR BASE IS LOCATED AT THE BARRENS? AM I RIGHT?"

"Yes, Great Lord!"

"HERE IS THE MISSION THAT I GIVE TO YOU! YOU MUST GUARD THE LAST DEMON GATE AT YOUR PLACE; WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER GATE! IF SOMETHING GONE WRONG DURING OUR ATTACK, YOU MUST CONTACT BALNAZZAR AT PLAGUELAND TO BRING THE SCOURGE AS THE REINFORCEMENT…" Stunned, the Dread Lord asked,

"My Lord, how about my troops? Surely, they could…" Archimonde cut him with a snort,

"Your troops are to stay! To keep the gate with all cost! Understood?" Crest-fallen, the demon answered slowly,

"Yes, Great Lord! I will…" Feel satisfied, Kil'jaeden turned to the Defiler,

"ARCHIMONDE! I'LL LEAVE THIS TO YOU!! DON'T FAIL THE LEGION!!" The green daemonlord said haughtily,

"What do you think I am? By Sargeras' unholy grace, I won't fail!!" Kil'jaeden smirked only before the portal vanished from the sight. Suddenly the commotion was heard. Archimonde and Malioch immediately rushed forward and saw the purple Pitlord brushing away some Ghouls with his huge spear. The brute creature shouted,

"Get away from me, your filthy dead!" The daemonlord called,

"Malevor, what are you doing here? Where is Magtheridon?" The Pitlord rasped,

"Magtheridon couldn't come! He had some pressing matter in his hands! I heard that you're looking for Mannoroth's replacement. Well, here I am!" The Eredar touched his chin, before he glanced to Malioch and turned back to the Pitlord. Smiling evilly, he said,

"I already had; Azgalor will be taking Mannoroth's place! As for you, I will assign you to guard our last Demon Gate at the Barren…of course, with Malioch!" Malevor's face filled with disbelief and rage, when he heard those words. He couldn't believe that he was_ set aside_!

The brute roared, "Am I a watchdog, Archimonde? I won't accept that!!" Instantly, Archimonde gave him a chilling stare,

"Are you with me or against me, Malevor the Heartless? Remember, the Pitlords are bound to me! Whether you like it or not, you have to obey me! I don't ask you to like the job; I ask you to do it and shut your mouth tight!!" The Pitlord hissed in frustration. When the daemonlord departed, the Dread Lord calmed him,

"Malevor, I understand your feeling! We have the same objective, yet we have to be patient…"

"It is easy to say so, Nathrezim! I do killing, not watching!!"

**Despite their matchless sorcery, the Legion failed to detect his presence amidst them. Hovering above the base, the red bird saw and heard the demon's plan. Its yellow eyes blinked, showing displeasure,**

**_The Legion is ready to unleash their infernal rage to Ashenvale; even they had taken the preventive measure to ensure their success. I fear for the others, while they still argue to allow their hostility to shimmer… _The bird turned away,**

**_If they can't overcome that, Azeroth is doomed…_**

At the Undead Base,

Elech and Rugold discussed something at the corridor inside the Necropolis. The Death Knight asked,

"So, the attack will commence?" The Lich nodded,

"Yes, it is like what the Lich King has foreseen…his plan worked perfectly, yet we have to follow what the Legion's next plan is," Rugold shrugged,

"It is difficult, Malioch didn't trust us…he didn't even bring us with him to Ashenvale," Elech flicked his skeletal fingers,

"True, but we, the Scourge, have eyes and ears everywhere and here is one of them…" The knight was surprised when he saw Vyshna came to them. Before he pulled the runeblade, the undead magi stopped him,

"Hold yourself, Killgrave! She is one of the Scourge's agents!" The banshee explained,

"I'm serving the Lich King like you too. I merely pretend to close with Malioch to avenge my death. The Night Elves has abandoned me to this fate; therefore I use the Legion to achieve my objective…" Uncertain, Rugold inquired,

"How do we know that you are really on our side?" Vyshna smiled seductively,

"Like you, I'm bound to the Lich King. Beside, I could easily report your 'little trip' with Prince Arthas to Malioch, if I wanted. Am I right?" The Death Knight frowned, and then Elech asked her,

"What do you overheard from Malioch about the meeting?" The corrupted spirit answered,

"They will attack Mt.Hyjal soon, but they don't include Malioch's force. He was assigned to guard the demon gate here with Pitlord Malevor the Heartless. Not only that, he was instructed to contact the other Dread Lords at Lordaeron and brought the Scourge for reinforcement if something goes wrong…" The lich was silent momentarily, before he said,

"We can't let that happen; Malioch must be eliminated before he could contact his fellow…"

"But how? He won't even leave this place, unless attacked…" Then Rugold asked her,

"What do Malioch feel when he was given that order?"

"Upset, if you asked me! He doesn't like the order; in fact he was very eager to prove himself that he could replace Tichondrius! It was his ambition!" The young knight was deep in thought, and then he smiled,

"I have a plan! Give him what he wanted…"

Back to Theramore Island,

Accompanied by Tanil, J'bric told how Adyl and he met and their escape from the Longthorne base, until they were captured by the Scourge and escaped again. Listening attentively, the elven priest asked,

"What happened to her now?" The Demon Hunter shook his head,

"I have no idea…the Warden took her so fast, before I could do anything to help her. I just hoping that she'll be safe," Tanil nodded understandingly, when the dungeon door opened again. This time, the commander of Spell Breakers came,

"Pardon me, young master," he said, "Your father ordered us to bring the prisoner out…" The priest was shocked, while the Night Elf was very calm. He asked again,

"What does my father wants to do with him?" Falnir replied,

"I do not know, young master. It is not my place to question, only to serve," Without any hesitation, J'bric raised himself. Tanil wanted to stop him, but the Kaldorei gestured otherwise,

"Then we should not let your master waiting, let's go…"

Outside the dungeon,

Fenri's had waited with the company of Spell Breakers and Rangers, when J'bric, Tanil and Falnir came out. Though blind, the Demon Hunter held the mage's hawkish gaze. His manacles clanged upon the stone floor. The priest immediately asked, but the Blood Mage cut him,

"Say no more, Tanil!" Then he went closer to J'bric,

"I must say that you are able to persuade my _weak­_-hearted son, however you won't have success when comes to me…" The Demon Hunter snorted,

"Nor I expect so…your son and I have the same friend; that's why he stays in dungeon for a while." Fenri's frowned,

"It doesn't matter, now you will show me the way to the World Tree, whether you like it or not!"

Tanil protested, "Father!" The mage gestured him to not saying anything. Then J'bric asked,

"What if I refused?"

"Use your imagination…I believe you are so creative for that…" Sighed, the Night Elf replied,

"You have the advantage, I deems! Fine, I'll show you the way…" The Blood Mage smiled, before he nodded to Falnir to command his troops. The company walked silently, like a burial mourning.

Not for long, they were at the gate. The Blood Mage savored his success to claim the last magical source, which would make the Highborne rises again. Suddenly, the riflemen and footmen surrounded their company and they pointed their weapons toward them. The Rangers and Spell Breakers pulled theirs as well. Tanil instinctively put himself between J'bric, while Fenri's shouted with indignation,

"What is the meaning of this? Could someone in the authority explain this?" Balk Firebrand came to their sight. He held the mage's displeasure with his only eye, and then asked,

"What business do you have, bringing your troops here?" Though startled inside, the Blood Mage answered politely,

"Good afternoon, Firebrand. I thought you were at Khaz-Modan, attending your business," The Mountain King answered gruffly,

"I had returned recently and assigned to guard the gates of Theramore. You haven't answered my question…" Fenri's pointed his company,

"My troops would reinforce our position at the Ashenvale for keeping the Ancients at the bay. Open the gates and we'll be on our way," Touched his beard, the dwarf replied with sullen voice,

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Lord Flamehand! Lady Proudmoore had ordered that nobody will go out from Theramore, unless there is a direct order from her or one of her counselors."

"Nonsense, my troops was summoned to reinforce our position at the Ashenvale…"

"Probably you are right, but the commanders told me that we don't hold any position at the Ashenvale…sorry, but I can't let you pass!" The coldness at Fenri's heart blossomed uncontrolled into an angry heat. He tried to keep his voice calm,

"I will not. I will take this up with Magestorm or Ironfist!" The Mountain King rebuffed,

"Both are not here. I speak for both of them, Lord Flamehand." Gritting his teeth, the mage asked again, while forcing confident smile,

"What are you going to do, Firebrand? Shoot us? You wouldn't dare. It will break the Alliance…" At the same time, the Dwarven riflemen cocked their rifles, while the Rangers pulled their arrows, pointing to their targets. Once again, the burly dwarven warrior pleaded,

"I simply warning you for go out, please don't make this more complicated…" Tanil immediately intervened,

"Lord Firebrand, my father doesn't mean to disobey Lady Proudmoore's order; He is too…zealous to our people's cause. Would you forget this incident? Beside we're part of the Alliance and both of us were at the strange land…" Thinking hard, Balk had to agree with the priest's arguments. Finally he said,

"Fine, but please turn back and give your prisoner to our custody," Fenri's felt the blood rising within his body when he heard that,

"Ridiculous, the prisoner is mine…" The dwarf said,

"You already break one of our rules; the prisoners should be put into the Alliance's custody to be questioned. Beside, I can charge you for withholding the important information. I don't think Prince Kael'thas would like to hear it, what do you think?" Everyone turned their attention to Fenri's. He suddenly lifted his left hand, ready to summon his spell. The riflemen and footmen agitated by the gesture. Instead, the mage gestured Falnir and said in a forced tone,

"Falnir, turn the prisoner to them and we'll return right now," Never question his lord, the commander took J'bric and brought him to the Mountain King. The dwarf watched the tall Kaldorei with mixed feeling until Fenri's broke the musing,

"I hope you were satisfied with this, Firebrand and I won't forget this embarrassment…" After saying that, the Blood Elves returned to their place. Tanil glanced momentarily to the Demon Hunter, before he left with them. The Night Elf nodded only.

He turned to Balk, "What do you want from me? I won't tell anything about the Ancients!"

The dwarven warrior replied, "It is not my authority to do that; Archmage Magestorm will ask you for that. As for now, you are under our custody…and I guarantee that you'll be treated better than Flamehand treats you," The guards immediately escorted the Demon Hunter to the Arcane Sanctuary.

**Unknown to the Mountain King, a red bird perched not far from the top of Guard Tower.**

**_Finally, the Demon Hunter was free from Flamehand's clutches…I almost worried to the worst. Thankfully, it doesn't happen…_**

**_Now I think if these events were not just a coincidence; somehow it was arranged since beginning…beyond my understanding! If so, where is my role in this upcoming conflict? _Turned to the north, the bird left,**

**_Stop musing! Perhaps it is better to see what happened to the meeting at the Table Rock,_**

Day Nine

Table Rock, late morning,

Grothak and Kargil watched the newly-build settlement below. After moving out from Ashenvale, the Longthorne and Trapper Clans immediately built their base not far from the megalithic rocks. The Blademaster noticed Hurim has brought another batch of Taurens. They were sent by his cousin, Cairne to reinforce the Longthornes. Nearby the Voodoo Lounge, Kroll berated his tribesment for some mistake. The young warrior turned to the old farseer,

"I must say this is the best place, Elder. Its location is not far from the Stonetalon Peak,"

"Yes, Bloodfang. This place will be our home for good. The Warchief has expressed his intention to build a city at the eastern shore, once the battle is over. Speaking of that…have you seen the Archmage coming?" Kargil shook his head,

"No, Elder. There is no sign from him or the Sentinel," Grothak merely took his watch, pondering something,

"I believe they will come," After he finished, a humming sound came, accompanied by bright light. Slowly, the archmage materialized, but he wasn't alone. Karn appeared from the air. He wore the golden circlet upon his brow, while his auburn hair combed neatly. He slung the warhammer at his left shoulder. Upon seeing the paladin, Kargil almost pulled his blade but stopped by the farseer. The holy knight merely gripped his weapon tighter. Then Zoril asked,

"Am I late, friend?" The old shaman chuckled,

"No, you are not. We still waiting the representative from the Sentinel," Walking closer to the Table Rock, the archmage noted the presence of the Blademaster,

"It seems you have a new companion right now, may I know who he is?"

"Ah, I believe you have not met with Bloodfang yet. He's our finest warrior…skilled and courageous like your companion," Zoril glanced to Karn, who looks uncomfortable,

"Yes, this is the time for young generation. We are getting older for each passing time and unable to cope with the changes like what we experience right now," Grothak nodded in agreement,

"Gol'kosh, you're right. We're getting older, but at the same time, wiser." Then both of them laughed like old friends. Kargil and Karn could only shake their heads in puzzled expression. Wiping his spectacles, the archmage reminded,

"Now let's start our meeting …" The shaman turned his attention to the sky,

"Our guest comes right now…he is there," Everyone watched the sky and saw the flock of ravens coming to their direction. The paladin watched them nervously; he gripped his warhammer tightly. In other hand, the Blademaster has positioned himself into an attacking stance. Zoril and Grothak stood unmoving. The ravens cawed noisily as they came closer to the Table Rock. Slowly, they lowered down and whirled around. After a few moments, the birds vanished and a figure appeared. He wore the clothes of tree bark and cloak of leaves. Kargil recognized him as the elf who intercepted Grothak during their skirmish. The emissary bowed slightly as a sign of respect,

"My name is Earyl Treegrowth, who represents the Sentinel and druids from my place, Everglade. Are both of you represent the Alliance and the Horde?" Awoke from his astonishment, Zoril replied,

"I'm Zoril Magestorm, representing the Alliance and Grothak represents the Horde. Do you have permission from Archdruid Stormrage?" Earyl answered,

"Shan'do Stormrage himself who send me here as his official representative," After convince himself, the archmage gestured the Keeper to take his place at the table-shaped rock. As everyone gathered, he lifted his voice,

"Shall we open our meeting?"

**Without the Archmage and the Keeper knows, a red bird perched atop a huge monolith. It watched the meeting with eagerness,**

**_Finally, the three races of Azeroth have meet together to deal with the Legion's menace! I hope the meeting goes smoothly. Otherwise, this world will be doomed,_ The bird turned its head to see the participants,**

**_The Archmage…he is hoping for something better, probably the future for his people and daughter. I hope the prejudice don't take his best._**

_**The Keeper…rash but bold and courageous, let's hope he keep his head level.**_

**_The Farseer…behind the sleepy eyes, he sees more clearly than anyone else. The result of this meeting will determine the course of their life…_As the bird kept still, the Blademaster watched it with mixed curiosity,**

**_I never see the bird before; it seems watching us…_However he dismissed such thought and returned to watch his master.**

Back to Everglade

Adyl sat mutely inside the pond with Sylene. Her face was blushed red, uncomfortable with the situation. The dryads still waiting command from their mistress. Then the Night Elf said,

"Earyl told me, you know Doombringer…" The sorceress stammered,

"Y-yes, he helped me from the Undead band…are you also his friend?" The elf sighed as she rose from the water and waved her long hair. The girl was transfixed to see the Priestess of Elune in her naked glory. Her body was tall, slender and strong, while the lavender hair fell, covering her chest. The blue eyes stared deeply to her, as the long eyebrow twitched. The elf continued,

"It was a long time ago, my dear…he once was my friend, perhaps too close." Walking closer to the sorceress, she asked,

"Could you tell me about your story?" Slowly, Adyl told their story from their meeting until Shera caught her. Sylane listened attentively to her story. Not for long, the girl asked her,

"Are your name is Vyshna?" The mere mention of the name made the Priestess frowned; it was obvious from the twitching of her eyebrows. Quickly, Adyl said,

"I-I'm sorry…I don't mean to…" Instead angry, Sylane asked,

"What is your name, mortal?"

"A-Adyl Silverlock…" The elf mum for a moment, and then she sighed,

"So, he told you about what happened. I'm afraid there's nothing I can speak about." The Priestess turned to the other side of the pond, where the dryads had waited her. Once she came out, they immediately covered her with the leaf-green gown. She glanced to Adyl, smiling,

"Come, you'd better get out from there and take your clothes. I want to show you something," The sorceress nodded her head. When she came out from the pond, the wisps immediately swarmed her. At first, she was afraid and shooed them. Then she felt a soothing feeling upon her body once they touched her skin. It looks like to being touched by something warm and soft. Few moments later, the wisps dispersed, leaving her in complete garment. Shocked, she said,

"How…" However, the Priestess called her,

"Come, Silverlock. The time has come to correct everything…" Without asking further, Adyl joined her to the pavilion.

At the same time in the Table Rock,

After the long debates, Zoril, Grothak and Earyl had finally ironed out the differences and misunderstanding between them with a single decision. The Evergladers would aid the Alliance and the Horde in defending Kalimdor from the Legion's invasion. Now the question is: Where?

The Keeper suggested, "The Sentinels had gathered themselves at the feet of Mt. Hyjal. Probably you can bring your force there to reinforce Lady Proudmoore and Warchief Thrall," The archmage agreed, however he said,

"Let's hear what Grothak says…" Suddenly, they fell silent when they saw the farseer was deep in meditation. Earyl moved to awake him; however Kargil swiftly blocked him, sending Karn to pull his warhammer. Before everything turned tense, Hurim intervened,

"Be silent, Lookeye was communed with the ancestral spirits. It seems he had a vision…"

Zoril commented, "A vision?" He quickly gestured the paladin to lower his weapon. While the archmage still puzzled, Earyl immediately understood what the Tauren said. Being a druid, he was familiar with the visions, especially during his training at the Emerald Dream. So, he didn't do anything. Few moments later, the aged shaman returned to the earth; his expression was grim and worried.

"The spirits has given me a disturbing omen!" He spoke with a hoarse voice, "There is the presence of the Undead here…" The mage shocked to hear the news,

"The Scourge? In the Barrens? Are you sure, Lookeye?" Grothak merely nodded,

"The spirits never lies, Magestorm. The Undead's base is lying farther at South. It must be destroyed or else…" The paladin continued,

"The Legion might retrieve their reinforcements there, thus the Archdruid's plan is put in jeopardy!" Suddenly, the Keeper of Everglade banged the table-shaped rock,

"It won't happen! I will destroy the base myself before it will happen! Tell me, where is the base?" Though troubled, Zoril immediately calmed his younger counterpart,

"Calm down, Keeper! We must find the way to deal with this menace and I believe Lookeye has the answer already…" The farseer explained,

"Right, but we have to separate ourselves from the main force at Mt. Hyjal. My force will be the one who opens the way to the base, while the rest razes it to the ground…" Earyl exclaimed,

"This is insane! Do you know what you ask?" The infuriated Blademaster spoke harshly,

"Speak respectfully to Elder Lookeye!!" Grothak barked,

"Enough!" Everyone was silent until the old shaman continued solemnly,

"Ancient, you have lived longer on this land than all of us. Magestorm, your people had fought every odd on this land to survive, while we came from Draenor without any knowledge of the land, save Gul'Dan…but we do have the common cause…to live! Even though it isn't Draenor, I will fight with all my life to protect this land. How about you? Would you sacrifice everything for this beautiful world?"

He turned to the Keeper and the Archmage,

"What I ask from you is a small thing, compared with the menace, which the base posed. Probably we might not be come back to see the dawn, but then we give another chance for this world by averting the evil that threatens to consume everything in its path…" Nobody spoke for a while, until then Zoril laughed,

"A bold speech," he said, "So bold, in fact, that I must support it."

"So, you will join us?" The mage replied,

"Yes, my troops will be ready to depart in the morning! Karn and I will lead them,"

Earyl followed, "I will inform this development to my sister. You'll find the two of us at your side when you assault the base…" The farseer smiled,

"Good, so we're agreeing then! I will inform the Warchief about this! Wait us at the Broken Creek!" The mage bowed slightly, while the Keeper only nodded curtly. Faster than any eyes could see, Earyl instantly vanished among the flock of ravens. Meanwhile Zoril and Karn had disappeared from the eyesight, leaving a bright light and humming sound. Hurim and Kargil stood silently, while Grothak sighed,

"The fires of war have blown toward our direction…whoever prevailed in the struggle, nobody knows…"

**In turn, the bird pondered something,**

_**The Farseer proved again what a brilliant tactician he was. He was able to convince two different races to unite for a single objective. No wonder, the Warchief trusted him very much. I almost thought the meeting will end badly.**_

_**I don't surprised if the old Farseer has sensed my presence, however…the Blademaster, **_

_**Is it possible that he sensed me as well? He has no sign of bloodlust, but his spirit is…unbreakable.**_

**_Could it be the perfect choice?_** **It moved its wing and immediately left the Table Rock,**

_**I must speak with him at midnight, by then we shall know the answer…**_

**The Farseer turned to other direction, where a peculiar red bird flew,**

"**I think our friend outside knows it as well…nobody know what role he has in this conflict," The Blademaster turned to the direction where the farseer saw, but he saw nobody, except the red bird. He asked his master,**

"**Are you mentioning someone, Elder?" Grothak didn't answer; he patted his wolf steed to go back to the newly-build base. The young warrior followed him, but he couldn't let his sight off from the bird.**

Meanwhile at Malioch's base,

Malioch, Helldancer and Malevor sat gloomily inside the hall. An uneasy silence reigned among those demons. Not for long, the banshee flew closer to the Dread Lord and caressed him; she teased,

"Why are you so gloomy, my dear?" The Nathrezim snorted,

"Lord Archimonde has ordered me and Malevor to stay behind to guard the Demon Gate. He doesn't understand my ambition! I want to avenge Lord Tichondrius too!!" Vyshna hushed him,

"Shh, I understand. Probably you should hear what they will say," Then Rugold and Elech entered the hall. Upon seeing the undead magi, the Pitlord snorted disgustedly. Ignored the gesture, the lich kowtowed,

"Great Lord, I have something to tell you…" Malioch snorted; he didn't like to hear anything from the lich, yet he gestured him to continue,

"Speak out!" Elech explained,

"My Lord, I have suspicion that our base's location had been known by our enemies. I'm sure they will send their force to destroy the Demon Gate…" The inattentive Pitlord and Satyr immediately joined in the conversation, while the Death Knight continued,

"We have become immobile, since we have the Demon Gate to protect, however we can't call our reinforcement from Lordaeron," Malioch blinked several times, before he put his ears to hear,

"Your point, Killgrave…"

"Lord Malioch, Lord Archimonde has ordered you to stay, but he doesn't say that you haven't make war to the enemies of the Legion! This time, the enemy has coming to us! The best thing to counter our weakness is to attack them first. By then, he will recognize your superior initiative and even praises you!" The Nathrezim agreed what the knight said, but there was one thing remained in his mind,

"If we attack them first, who will guard the Demon Gate?" Elech had prepared the answer,

"I had called our Nerubian ally, my Lord, and they already sent one of their mightiest warriors to help us guarding the Gate. You can assign your Demons to help him, while our soldiers will reinforce you!" To make his point, Rugold knelt to the cold floor, beseeching,

"I will lead the Scourge myself, my Lord! This will bring glory to the Legion; you have to only to act, Lord Malioch! This chance won't come for the second time. Do this for avenge Lord Tichondrius!" While the Dread Lord thought very hard, Malevor the Heartless bellowed loudly,

"The hell with Archimonde's order! If we keep staying here, we will be the sitting duck! Therefore, it is the best when we attack first than being attacked!" Finally Malioch shouted,

"Gather our troops now! If those mortals think they can outwit us, I'm going to make them remember their mistake to their grave!" He rose from his throne and turned to the Death Knight,

"Killgrave, you shall lead the Scourge to be our vanguard! I'm placing Helldancer under your command," Though disliked the notion, the Satyr didn't utter a single protest. Then the demon flew to the air, turning to the Pitlord,

"Malevor, call our minions to crush the resistance! Leave some to guard the Demon Gate!" The huge demon whirled his spear wildly,

"We shall crush them into dust!!" Malioch laughed,

"Tomorrow we shall turn this desolate wasteland into a huge graveyard for the Alliance, Horde and Sentinel alike! We shall feast upon their blood!!"

Outside the Necropolis,

Rugold and Elech spoke about their apparent success,

"Your plan works, Death Knight. It seems Malioch has taken our bait and you're really like what the Lich King has foreseen," The knight grinned,

"I do this for Prince Arthas…and I'm gladly serving the Scourge. By the way, may we meet our ally?" The lich's eyes gleamed icily,

"Of course! Squarrah, introduce yourself to Killgrave," The place where they stood rumbled violently, and something large came closer to them. Rugold was breathless to see the huge mass toward them,

"Malevor won't be here, so our plan can work smoothly…Squarrah the Gravebreaker will handle this for us," The Death Knight smiled, patting the small pouch beside his waist.

**When the unknown creature roared, a scythe-like limb slashed the nearby decayed tree. At the same time, a red bird flew away from the site. Rugold turned to the direction,**

**"What is that, Frozenbreath?" The undead mage turned lazily,**

**"Nevermind, Killgrave…just an interloper. There is nothing that he can do…the Lich King's plan is already in motion and all of us will be the catalyst," The creature behind them laughed with a harsh, inhuman tone, echoing to the surrounding.**

**Late midnight at the Longthorne's new settlement,**

**The Lone Figure stood tall, looking toward the open spot where the Blademaster practiced his kata. The feminine voice came,**

**"Are you thinking something?" He sighed,**

**"Diana, I have been thinking hard! The events have forced me to do something here…which I believe it can change the fate of this world…"**

**"Like what?" He gazed to the warrior who still practicing his sword skill,**

**"In order to free from my burden, I must find a kindred spirit and I believe the orc share the feeling…" Looks aghast, Diana said,**

**"But, you know well that he might reject you, because of that…" The Lone Figure nodded,**

**"True, but what afflicts me is far older than Mannoroth's blood curse upon the orcs. I can see Bloodfang can handle it. He seeks something better and I'm the only one who can offer that," Silence reigned for a moment, before the feminine voice broke,**

**"Very well, though I think this is not a good idea,"**

**"Let the fate decide…" Instantly he disappeared among the falling of the flower petals.**

Perspired heavily, Kargil still persisted in practicing his sword skills. He went into battou stance, focusing his ki intensely. Slowly, the Demon Hunter's image formed inside his mind. Roaring loudly, he slashed five wooden poles in front of him. When he passed them over, it seems nothing happened. The Blademaster ripped the blindfold in disappointment. At the same time, the poles were cut down into half.

Then a clapping sound came. Kargil turned around and saw the black-cloaked man not far from him. Instantly he went to offensive position, but the man lifted his hand,

"I'm not your enemy, warrior…" The orc growled,

"Then who are you? How can you pass the guards? What do you want from me?" The mysterious figure went closer, allowing his cloak to open slightly. Kargil could see that he had a long, curved blade. Even so, he didn't let his guard down. The man continued,

"I come here to offer something that you've looking for…something that will help you to achieve your dream,"

"I am not interested! I must earn my honor in glorious battle, not have it handed to me through a spell cast by a mage." The black-cloaked figure chuckled,

"I have no intention of robbing you of your rightful victory…since you have no bloodlust anymore, you have lost the same drive to fight…am I right?" Not lowering his blade, the young warrior asked,

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter! The important thing is what I will offer to you…it will enable you to fight better!" The words seemed sincere, yet Kargil still unsatisfied,

"Show what that is!" The man merely lifted both of his hands and they glowed faintly. Aghast, the Blademaster pointed again his blade,

"By Spirits, it is cursed!"

"No, listen to me, warrior! _This_ will make you able to reach your dreams and fulfill your father's wish! You have used the bloodlust unconsciously to your attack, but what I'll give you can reverse the setback-something that can make you even more powerful than you were before…" Kargil still suspicious, but the offer was tempted him. Slowly, he lowered his blade and asked again,

"Why should I trust you?" The mysterious warrior answered calmly,

"Because this is your destiny…to be the best warrior of the Horde, however you must be prepared to sacrifice…" Pondering awhile, the young orc was weighing whether he accepted the offer or not. Then he steeled himself by saying,

"I will do whatever it takes. I will pay any price." The man nodded,

"Good, give me your hands." Kargil showed both of his hands, and the man suddenly grabbed them. At the same time, the bright red bolts came out from his hands and entered Kargil's. The Blademaster screamed; he felt his body was burned with fire. The inferno spread up his arms and through his spine. It coursed to every part of his body. He saw the mysterious man's cloak was slowly transforming from black to the blazing red and his yellow eyes glowed brightly like a star. For a moment, Kargil felt as though his entire being were made of pure, white light.

Author's note: The story is almost going to its climax as everyone will gather for the final battle. However, there is more questions to be answered; who is Squarrah the Gravebreaker? What is the Lone Figure's gift to Bloodfang? What is Rugold's plan by leading Malioch to leave the Gate? What will happen to Adyl and J'bric? See the conclusion at 'The Onslaught' and Merry (Belated) Christmas! Enjoy your holiday!


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Onslaught

The Onslaught

Day Ten

At the Everglade,

Sylane and Adyl were inside another room. The Priestess of the Moon took a well-carved box and put it on the table. As she opened the box, the young sorceress saw a bright light coming out from it. When the light dimmed, she could see what inside the box: a pair of silver bracelets with moon ornament. Then the Night Elf took the bracelet and showed to her,

"This is Moon Bracelets, our enchanted artifacts. Centuries ago, I intend to give this to my sister as her wedding gift. But she meets untimely death..."

"I'm truly sorry..." Adyl said with sympathy. Then Sylane said,

"Now I'll give this to you," Aghast, the sorceress shook her head,

"No, the bracelets are belonging to your late sister. I cannot accept this," The Priestess smiled,

"Don't worry; I believe she'll agree with my choice. I give this to you, since you're J'bric's friend. Please, take this." Though hesitated, Adyl received the bracelets and put it to her wrists. Instantly, she felt refreshed inside. The Night Elf explained,

"This artifact was believed to come from Elune herself. Those who had worn the bracelets will have increased mana regeneration. As your magic advanced, the bracelet will also grow in power," Adyl stunned to hear that.

* * *

Back to Theramore Island,

Zoril and Karn gathered their generals in the Great Hall. The paladin asked,

"So everyone is ready?" The others nodded in agreement. The archmage followed,

"Excellent, those who would help Mistress Proudmoore would depart at once. We would go to the Barrens with our allies. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord!" When Karn gestured, they were dismissed. He turned to the sorcerer,

"Our preparations are ready, Master Zoril! However, I have a question…"

Zoril replied, "Please, be free to ask," Coughing, the paladin asked,

"Why are you sending Balk Firebrand away? The Dwarves of Khaz-Modan could aid us in this battle," The archmage answered,

"I have my own reasons, Karn. In this battle, everything was uncertain. I do this not because I don't trust Lookeye or Treegrowth; I do this because they might think the same. All of us must have a trump card…do you understand?" Karn tried to understand, but still hard to accept. Then the sorcerer said,

"Before departing, Balk left a special guest in my custody…perhaps we will see him," The paladin wondered,

"The special guest? Who is he?" Zoril Magestorm merely smiled…

* * *

Inside the room,

J'bric couldn't help to wonder his luck. First, he was put into a dungeon, and then they put him in this cozy room. Yet, he felt restless. He was concerned with Adyl's safety…the faster he left this place the better his chance to help her. Before that, the door creaked and two people entered inside. The old one said,

"You must be J'bric Doombringer, am I right?" Being a Demon Hunter, he could sense an arcane aura from the man, but it looks benevolent. In other hand, his companion possessed the Light magic, something contrast to him, Not want to being rude, he replied,

"I am! You are…" The Archmage said,

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Zoril Magestorm, Archmage of Dalaran and here is my companion, Karn Ironfist from the Paladin of Silver Hand…" The Night Elf nodded,

"I see…" Zoril continued,

"I wish to know more about you, Ancient. Alas, time is not our luxury…therefore you have to come with us. We shall meet your people at the Barrens…" J'bric startled,

"Barrens? What for? I thought everyone was going to defend Nordrassil…"

"This is complicated…" Zoril explained, "I would fill in the details, as we depart…do you want to meet your people?" The Demon Hunter noted this might be the slim chance. If the humans returned him to the Sentinels or Warden, he might be punished. However, he couldn't stay here any longer. He decided to take his chance. J'bric answered,

"I will follow you, Magestorm…" The Archmage nodded,

"Good, then we must not waste our time!" When he came out, J'bric followed from behind with Karn. Once outside, the entire force had gathered. Militias, footmen and riflemen lined side-by-side with knights. A single file composed of the Blood Elf Spell Breakers and Archers. On the skies, the Gryphon Riders flew. The commanders turned to the incoming archmage and paladin, reporting,

"Milord, everything is ready! We wait your command!" Zoril turned to Karn, who strode forward and gave order,

"Troops, move out! Be ready for the battle!" With one accord, the troops shouted hurrah and lifted their weapons. Then Fen'ris and Tanil came to them,

"Are you asking me to come, Magestorm?" he glanced to the Night Elf, "I surprised to know that we have a truce with the Ancients…" The Demon Hunter growled, however the Archmage intervened,

"Things changes, Lord Flamehand. I have received orders to move our forces to the Barrens…you will come with us,"

Now the Blood Mage looks puzzled, "Barrens? I thought we are going to aid Lady Proudmoore…"

Zoril said impatiently, "I have no time to explain everything to you. Lady Proudmoore also put your forces under my command. Therefore do as I say and shut your mouth!"

Fen'ris replied, "As your wish, Magestorm…" Not for long, Karn turned to their forces and shouted,

"Peoples, today we will fight the crucial battle! This is not for the Alliance only, but for the entire living things on Azeroth! The demonic Burning Legion had finally showed their face…they had used the Orcish Horde to weaken us, and now the Undead Scourge to drive us from our homeland! However, they weren't satisfied! They want to destroy us completely! They want to destroy what we hold dear! Would you let that happened?"

The loud 'No' echoed from the Alliance forces.

"Therefore," Karn continued, "We must fight side-by-side with those whom we thought our foes! The Horde and the Sentinel would fight with us! My brothers, I know that you ask why we have to fight together with the Orcs and the Ancients…the answer are…this is for Azeroth! If we all failed here, then the world we're known are doomed. The Burning Legion would go unchecked…Brothers, I beseech you to let go the old hatred and fight for the common cause! We would fight this not because we are the good one; we fight to survive! To our survival! We won't go down quietly! We will fight!"

The crowds shouted, "To our survival!" The Paladin shouted,

"Long live Lady Proudmoore! Long live the Alliance!!" The forces echoed, while lifting their armaments,

"Long live the Alliance!! For the Alliance!!" Zoril, J'bric and Fen'ris stood at behind. The Blood Mage quipped,

"A good speech, I must say…" The Archmage nodded,

"We need something to rouse their spirit…let's hope our battle would fare favorably," he turned, "

"Flamehand, I want you and your forces to do something…"

"It sounds not well to me…"

* * *

After the long speech, the Alliance forces departed to the Barrens. Zoril and Karn rode at the front, while J'bric Doombringer followed from behind.

Atop the guard tower, the ubiquitous red bird perched,

_The human forces had departed, but I don't see the Blood Elves…where are they?_

_Are the archmage put them into his secret plan?_

_ With Flamehand's presence, it might not be good at all. I must check it by myself…_

The red bird flew to another direction,

* * *

Meanwhile at the Everglade,

Sylane had her armors fastened by the dryads and the wisps, as Adyl watched. Then the battle-adorned Priestess of the Moon turned to her trusty steed, a huge white tiger. She called,

"Come…" The sorceress was hesitant; she was not used to be close with a fierce tiger. Sensing that, Sylane said,

"Don't worry; she won't bite as long as I am around. She was gentle to someone friendly…" Slowly, Adyl went closer to them. The white tiger glanced to her, but didn't do anything. The Night Elf whispered gently,

"Now, touch her…don't worry," Slightly afraid, the human girl caressed the tiger's fur, and the beast purred. Adyl breathed in relief. Sylane said,

"See, she won't hurt you…if your people could be gentle to the nature, the nature will treats them kindly," Not for long, someone coming. To Adyl's shock, Sylane's steed growled angrily and she instinctively pulled her hand. Yet, the Priestess gave a single command to her steed,

"Sit!" The king of the beast obeyed, though it didn't let its sight to the incoming guest…Shera quipped,

"Sorry for disturbing your time…I have heard that we don't join Shando Stormrage's force. Is that true?" Sylane nodded only; this intensified the Warden's irritation,

"For what reason? I fail to see your decision as important for us…"

"You will know it soon," Before she managed to ask, Earyl Treegrowth came and bowed,

"Sister, our forces are ready as you ordered! They were outside to await you…" The Priestess of the Moon replied,

"Then, we shall go now," she turned to the sorceress, "Come with us, Adyl Silverlock. You will meet your father soon," Adyl startled,

"Master Zoril?"

"Yes…come with us then." Shera quickly cut,

"Wait, is she coming with us? Are you serious?" Sylane stared her,

"Yes, she is coming with us…his father was leading the Alliance forces. He also ready to ally with us, therefore her return was a good token from us," The Warden didn't answer, until she said,

"I still don't trust you! To be sure, the Watchers will join your forces…" After saying that, Shera stormed out. Earyl and Adyl turned to the priestess, who said,

"Now it is the time! Let's go…" Then they went out from the Tree of Eternity.

* * *

As the Everglades departed, the Tree of Eternity, Tree of Sages and Tree of Lore uprooted themselves, following the Sentinels and the Watchers alike. The ravenous Chimaeras flew along with the Hippogryph Riders, while the Huntresses rode their panther steeds. Mountain Giants and Trents followed, as their bulk slowed them. Druids of the Claw and Archers walked in a single file; Druids of the Talon transformed into their bird form and flew as a large flock. The rest of Archers escorted the Glaive Throwers. Sylane Moonshade rode the foremost with her steed; Adyl sat behind her. Shera followed from behind, despite her armor hindered. Elysha Morningdew accompanied her mistress from the safe distances.

From the sky, the red bird watched. From the bird's eye, the Everglades looked like a huge stampede.

_Compared with the last time, surely this is the largest force that the Everglades muster…_

The bird flew higher and higher. Under the cloudless skies, it was oblivious that there was a huge movement around the ground. The largest concentrations of the people were at Mount Hyjal, where the Alliance, the Horde and the Sentinel were preparing for the attack. In another direction, the hellish Burning Legion came out from the gloom and their appearances were horrifying. Archimonde was standing on the forefront.

The lesser movement was seen toward the Barrens. Zoril's forces, the Everglades and the Longthornes were just a fraction of the huge alliance on Mount Hyjal. The same can be said to Malioch's forces. What made the difference was the Demonic Portal at Malioch's base. The red bird thought,

_Even though the Alliance, Sentinel and Horde were able to repel the Burning Horde indefinitely, all will be lost if the Legion manage to bring their reinforcements from Lordaeron. The final outcome shall be known. The war can be ended just with a single, decisive battle…I shall watch from afar… _

* * *

Five hours before the battle,

The movement inside the Undead base was silent, but menacing. The Skeleton Warriors, Archers. Skeleton Mages and Ghouls were marched out from the base, as the Gargoyles, Banshees and Frost Wyrms floated upon the skies. A company of Abominations slumbered amongst the march, guarding the Meat Wagons and the Obsdian Statues. The Satyrs also joined them. Rugold Killgrave watched his forces to assemble. Not for long, Malioch, Malevor and Elech came. The Dread Lord asked,

"How is going, Death Knight?"

Rugold answered, "The Shades had reported sighting of the massive force at the West. No doubt, they must be our enemies," Elech added,

"It seems there are splinter forces from the larger one at Mt. Hyjal…In that case, we should attack them first." The Nathrezim nodded,

"Yes, you're right! Killgrave, you shall lead the vanguard force first to meet the enemy head on. Malevor and I shall aid you later…"

"Yes, milord!" Malioch turned to the lich, saying, "Frozenbreath, you are stay here with the Nerubian watch dog! Keep the Demon Portal with any cost! Understood?"

"It shall be done, milord!" When Rugold departed with his forces, Malioch and the Pit Lord went into the Portal. Elech Frozenbreath steeple his skeletal fingers,

"Everything works as the Lich King planned…"

* * *

Four hours before the battle,

Kargil Bloodfang stood grimly on the small hill. Nearby, Hurim was overseeing the Longthorne forces. A group of Kodo Beasts and Raiders looked restless; they can't wait to fight. Wind Rider and Troll Bat Rider patrolled around the summit. Kroll had summoned his folks from every corner; thus the Dark Troll Trapper, Warlord, Shadow Priest and High Priest had joined the bulk. In addition, the Ogres also invited their kin like the Ogre Warrior, Ogre Lord, Ogre Mauler and the fearsome Ogre Mage. He thought those ogre were perished during the Second War, as they were served Gul'dan once. Nevertheless, the shaman had examined and declared those ogres were free from demonic magik. At other side, the Taurens were ready to fight. Brin Greyhame could be seen around with her kins. Among the crowd Jimbo Sweettooth offered his brew to lift the spirit. Some of them accepted. Slowly, the Blademaster glanced to his hands, remembering the event last night. He didn't know what the Lone Figure gave to him…one thing he know that it would end his blood thirst. Kargil clenched his hands into fist; he would fight for honor of the Horde. Then the Tauren Chieftain called,

"They're coming…" Both of them glanced to the direction where the Everglade clan had arrived with full force. The Longthornes were agiated, however the Blademaster lifted his right hand to calm them. Before closing the distance, the Night Elves stopped and one among their rank came forth. Kargil waited until they came close. It was the same woman who shot Hurim…no mistake about that. Yet, she came not as an adversary but an ally.

* * *

Sylane paced his Whitesaber steed toward the orc and then turned, She introduced herself,

"Ishnu-alah! I am Sylane Moonshade, Priestess of Everglade! I am coming here as promised! You are…"

"My name is Kargil Bloodfang and I represent Elder Lookeye…welcome here, Ancient!" The elf maiden nodded, before she noticed Hurim nearby,

"It seems my shot didn't hurt you too much…" she commented,

Hurim chuckled, "Not quite, but I still feel the pain…don't mind that. After all, we're allies now. We should set our grudges aside…" Sylane smiled,

"Then I am relieved for that…accept my apology then,"

"Apology accepted, Ancient One!" Not for long, Kargil noticed someone behind the Priestess of the Moon. He shouted,

"You!" Adyl replied,

"Bloodfang…you are here too?" Sylane asked,

"Two of you know each other?" The sorceress explained,

"A long story, Priestess…I will explain it when there is the time…"

Hurim quipped, "The world is so small, afterall…" Before they managed to converse, another force were came from the East. They brought the banner of the Alliance, including the fallen Lordaeron. Seeing that, Adyl Silverlock said,

"They are coming! Master Zoril is coming!" Few moments later, the Alliance forces stopped, and the leaders went to the summit. The young sorceress was unable to hold herself; she leaped from Sylane's steed and went to hug the elderly Archmage,

"Master Zoril! I miss you so much!" Zoril replied with shaken voice,

"Adyl! I thought I would lose you for good. Thank the Light! You are safe!" His eyes were moistened with tears, and blurred his spectacle. The sorcerer took off his glasses and wiped them,

"I am sorry for this…perhaps this is the fatherly love…" he apologized to the others,

Kargil merely grunted, while Sylane nodded approvingly. Then she noted another figure beside Karn and Zoril,

"Doombringer?" The Demon Hunter walked slowly and greeted her,

"Sylane, long time not see you…it is a surprise to see you in this…"

The Priestess added, "The time brings all of us together…it might settle the conclusion now…" Now calm, Zoril asked the Blademaster,

"Young master, do you see Lookeye?" Kargil answered,

"Elder Lookeye was with the advance force…I believe you had sent the reinforcement to him as we agreed…"

"Yes, even though I doubt whether the person assigned is the right one…"

* * *

Three hours before the battle,

Grothak watched the Undead base atop his wolf steed. He also brought the smaller forces to survey the objective. Kroll Shadeswift was beside him. Their forces were composed of Orc Grunts, Troll Berserkers, Shaman and Tauren. Not for long, the Shadow Hunter complained,

"Where is the human reinforcement? I tired of waiting here…"

The Farseer said, "Patient, Shadeswift. I believe Zoril would fulfill his promise. Beside, our purpose here is to scout the base…" Then the wind blew westward as someone come toward them. It was the Blood Elves led by Fen'ris Flamehand. The mage gestured his soldiers to wait, while coming toward the Farseer. Grothak's wolf growled fiercely upon Fen'ris, but its owner quickly calmed it.

"Greetings, my name is Fen'ris Flamehand. I was sent by Zoril Magestorm to aid…this rabble forces. Anyone of my rank can talk with me?" Kroll gritted his teeth, however Grothak answered,

"I am Grothak Lookeye of Longthorne. So you must be the reinforcement that Zoril sent to aid us…" he pondered, "Probably, you might consider to use less-insulting words to your ally…"

The Blood Mage chuckled, "Ally? It is just the circumstances that make both of us allies. Normally, I would not consider such term…especially not to our sworn enemies here," The veiled insult instantly drew response from the Trolls nearby. Similarly, the Blood Elf Spell Breakers and Rangers acted defensively. Fen'ris quickly withdrew his cape, calling,

"I am your ally; I can't be assailed…" Grothak said with myrrh,

"Few moments ago, you imply that we might not be allies. Now you immediately invoke the rights in order to avoid Kroll's kin retaliate. Nevertheless, we won't discuss that trivial thing. Get back to the business…do you see the Undead base before you?" Turning his head toward the Necropolis, the elf mage said haughtily,

"Yes, I see the base…so?" The Farseer interjected,

"We simply have to watch it until our main forces come…ensuring those demons didn't have plans,"

* * *

Quite a distance,

The Lone Figure watched Grothak and Fen'ris from afar, while keeping his sight to another force, he muttered,

"It isn't looks good…" The feminine voice interjected,

"You are right; that is not looks good…" He continued,

"This is the first time you are agree with me, Diana…The Blood Mage can be a trouble,"

"So, why are you not intervening?"

"As I say, I am bound…at least, my legacy was safe,"

Diana said skeptically, "With the Blademaster?" Then the Lone Figure whispered,

"Shh, the battle is about to begin…" He turned to the another direction,

* * *

An hour before the battle,

Suddenly the horn blared aloud, turning everyone to its direction. They saw a flock of ravens flying upon their heads and went toward the generals. Before them, the flock materialized into Earyl Treegrowth. Sylane asked her brother,

"How is the situation at Mount Hyjal, brother?" The Keeper answered,

"The battle just started as we speak…the Legion strikes the first line of Alliance, while the Horde had prepared," Karn rubbed his gauntlets,

"Then we are ready as well…" However, Earyl has not finished yet,

"I also saw the forces coming out from the Undead base; they were composed of undead and led by a black-armored human," Kargil and J'bric growled simultaneously,

"Killgrave…" This came as a shock for the Paladin,

"It can't be true; Rugold had been died at Northrend…" Zoril reminded,

"Karn, if I am not mistaken. Some paladin had cast their honor in order to serve Arthas. I don't like to think that. We have to simply to focus to the battle!" Then their discussions were interrupted by a long blaring echo. The Dwarven Gryphon Rider shouted,

"The enemy comes! The enemy comes!" Everyone turned to the east, where they saw the Scourge's force lined. The leader was no other than Rugold Killgrave. He smirked coldly.

* * *

In other side, the Longthornes, Everglades and Zoril's forces immediately lined into a battle formation. Sylane shouted,

"Ande-thoras-Ethil! May Elune be with us!" The Huntresses, Druids and Archers shouted their war cries. Zoril lifted his staff, crying,

"For the Alliance! For Lady Proudmoore!" The militia, footmen, riflemen and knights shouted loud wanting to lose, Kargil ordered,

"This is for the Horde! For the Longthorne!" The orcs, Tauren, Trolls and ogres roared full of anticipation. It seems they were not afraid with the enemy arrayed before them.

* * *

Rugold watched the large forces before him; he would show them the cold wrath of the Undead Scourge! With a single gesture, his ground force was charging toward the enemy formation. At the same time, the Frost Wyrm and Gargoyles attacked the Alliance air force.

* * *

Seeing the first wave, the Priestess of Everglades ordered, "Archers! Huntress! Fire at will!" The Night Elf Archers began to rain a volley of arrows toward the attacking foes. Being undead, the Skeleton Warriors didn't feel anything nor hampered by the attack. They continued to charge, though few of them fallen. As the Archer withdrew, Troll Berserkers and Dwarven Riflemen took over the field. The barrage of smoke powder and spears tore apart the charging enemies into pieces. But the Scourge had already sent the Ghouls to back the faltering lines. The wild creatures immediately ripped the line. Before they could move further, Elven Huntresses and Orcish Rider cut them down into pieces. Even, the Raider caught them with the nets, and the Huntress came with their glaive. Yet, the Necromancers from the other side quickly resurrected the dead to refill their ranks. For a moment, the allied force looks bewildered,

Realizing the Scourge's power, Zoril warned, "Be careful with the wounded and the dead! Pull them where our healers can help them!"

"You don't have to worry, human!" Earyl said, "Our dryads would neutralize their foul magic along with the Druids!" The Night Elf druids and dryads immediately put the necromancer's magic into naught. Ogre Magi immediately sent their retaliations by killing several necromancers through magick.

In the meantime, the Orcish Shaman and Troll Witchdoctors had energized their fellow warriors with charms. Now it was their turn to charge. The Knights, Raiders and Huntresses led the stampede toward the Scourge's line…

Rugold simply stared them, as he smiled…

* * *

To everyone's horror, the charging forces were fallen into trap. The Crypt Fiends appeared from below, and ensnared the unlucky Raiders or Huntresses before drag them to their deaths. Hurim bellowed,

"Tauren! To their aid!" The Tauren warriors moved into the battlefield, and sent their thunderous hoof shook to the ground. The Chieftain also sent the powerful reverberations, which sent the Crypt Fiends reeling. Mountain Giant and Treants also helped to pull the Nerubians out from their hideouts. To prevent them, Rugold sent the Abominations to deal with the newcomers. Even so, the stitched creatures were no match against a combo of Taurens, Mountain Giants and Ogre Warriors. Especially when the Tree of Eternity, Tree of Lore and Tree of Sage stomped them like insects.

* * *

Rugold was displeased to see the developments; he had to lead his own troops by himself. Using the vampiric rune and aura, he stirrups his dread steeds and went forth toward the enemies. He unsheathes his runeblade. Like a flood of evil, the Scourge rushed along with him…

Kargil lifted his blade, shouting, "Lok-tar! This is for the Horde!"

Earyl followed the same suit, "May Elune be with us!" With one accord, the allied force rolled like a tsunami toward their foes. When the opposing side meets head on, they crashed down in shrieks, screams, curses and shouts.

* * *

Above the skies,

The battle on the air raged fiercely. At first, the allied force had difficulty to deal with the Frost Wyrms, as the massive, undead dragons were nigh-impossible to assault. Yet, the Night Elves, Orcs and Dwarven were finally found their rhythm to cooperate. At first, a group of Griffon Riders and Wind Riders vex the wyrms. The Hippogryph Riders dealt with the Gargoyles, while peppering the wyrms with their arrows. While the Frost Wyrms were busy, the Troll Bat Riders threw their concoctions to the skeletal body, and sometimes set it ablaze. One of the wyrms fell victim to these strategies, and its flaming remains fell in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

Kargil cut through the Skeleton Warriors casually, before decapitating the undead Militia. Another undead came, yet its efforts were cut short when the Blademaster cuts the creature in two halves. He didn't satisfied by cutting the undead; there were no honor in it. Not for long, he noted the Satyrs nearby. Using the Wind Walk, he went into their midst and appeared. The fallen Night Elves screeched and lift their wicked sickles to chop him. Kargil acted faster; he threw himself to the ground, whirling his blade below to hamstrung those creatures. The Satyrs screamed in agony, when their grounds were gone. Then he heard someone called,

"Is that you, Greenskin?" The Blademaster glanced and saw a tall Satyr. He sheathes his blade and responded,

"I believe you must be Hellcaller…" The Satyr grinned,

"Yes, now I want to settle our score…" Kargil merely nodded, until he said,

"Yes, we shall settle our score here…once and for all!" With foaming mouth, Hellcaller charged toward his hated opponent. Instead, the young orc merely focused…he didn't sense bloodlust but he was filled with clarity…and experience of the age-old warriors. He felt himself become one with the universe. Unconsciously, he pulled his blade fluidly…just like a streaming river. He barely heard the noise of the battle.

Instantly, he returned to the reality and saw Hellcaller stood mutely,

"I apologize, but I can't drag this with you…therefore I simply kill you with a single slash…"

The Satyr cursed before half of his body toppled to the ground, sending a spray of blackish blood everywhere. Kargil didn't regret this; he knew that he had to move on. In order to end the battle quickly, he must act decisively…

* * *

Back to Grothak and Fen'ris,

The Blood Mage was impatient, as he noticed the Farseer didn't make any move. He asked,

"How long we have to wait? I don't like wasting time like this…"

Grothak replied, "I love to…but something amiss here…the spirits can't tell me what is wrong. Perhaps we should wait our main force first…" Grumbled, Fen'ris confronted him and said,

"You can wait here with your ilk, but I won't stay around…I will raze that base to the ground!"

"Flamehand…" Before the elderly orc could say anything, the Blood Elf leader commanded,

"Falnir, command our troops to attack that damned base! The sooner we raze it to the ground, the better!" The Spell Breaker obeyed,

"Yes, Lord Flamehand!" Instantly, the Blood Elves began to charge toward the Undead base. Kroll growled,

"That bloody b$%! Do he know how to stay? Lookeye, if the elf didn't want to wait, so am I!" Grothak was concerned, yet they couldn't wait any longer. The main force must deal with the enemies nearby. Finally, he said,

"Very well! Shadeswift, order our troops to move! We must aid the Alliance the best we could!"

"At last!" Then the Kodo Beast rider gave the signal by sounding the drums. With the battle cries, the Orc Grunts and Troll Headhunters advanced to the base.

* * *

The Blood Elves entered the premises of the Undead base, only to be met with resistances by the Ziggurats. Fen'ris ordered Dragonphoenix Riders to destroy those annoyances. However, it was completed by the help of Grothak's troops. Together, they pushed further. The Acolytes offered the little fight before they ran cowardly. When they arrived at the Necropolis, something had shocked them…

The demons, including the Doom Guards lay dead around the place. This startled the Blood Mage. He asked,

"Orc, what is going on here? Why are these demons dead?" Grothak shook his head,

"I wish I know the answer…somehow they were not attacked by us…rather by their own ally,"

"Perhaps, I can answer that for you, trespasser…" The allied force turned and saw Elech Frozenbreath stood before the entrance to the Necropolis,

"Greetings, I am Elech Frozenbreath…loyal servant of…" Fen'ris cut his sentences,

"Don't waste your breath, undead…you would follow the same fate like the demons here…"

"Yes…yes," the lich nodded, "However, are you not curious with this?"

Grothak said, "Not quite, unless you said that you are not in line with the Legion…"

"My master has his own motives; he didn't want to follow Kil'jaeden's whims anymore. Therefore, I assume that we have the same objective then,"

"Probably, but why are you betraying them? The Legion surely won't forgive this…"

"Yes, but with the Legion gone, the Scourge is free to pursue their objectives…"

Fen'ris mocked, "So another thief were betrayed by others…Forgive me, but we still have to destroy this base for good…" Elech was silent momentarily, until he said with a calm, icy tone,

"That I can't allow…we need this base for our next plan at Kalimdor. Therefore I must destroy you all with impunity." Kroll taunted,

"Hah, you want to stop all of us by yourself?" Elech replied calmly,

"But I am not alone…" Then the earth around them trembled violently. The ground before the troops cracked into a huge chasm. Grothak, Kroll and Fen'ris saw a humongous horned beetle-like creature came out from the chasm. Its horn was glittered with golden chains. Its carapace was adorned with numerous thorns and sometimes skeletal remains of unlucky foes. The creature growled with buzzing sound,

"Squarrah the Gravebreaker have come…be ready to be dragged into your death…" Then the Crypt Lord began to looms over the allied force…

* * *

At the battlefield,

The allied force fought the Scourge with courage and fierceness. No matter how much the dead resurrected to replenish the Scourge, the allied forces hit them very hard. Not for long, something happened. Fiery rocks began to rain the battlefield randomly, hitting friend and foe alike. The allied force was stunned with such phenomenon, but it wasn't over yet. Those rocks transformed into…the Infernals, who proceeded to crush anyone on their paths. At first, Rugold was relieved to see those creatures, until he noticed that they were also crushed his own force…

_What is the meaning of this?_ He glanced to the skies, where the Nether Dragon and Drake attacked the allied forces and his Frost Wyrms alike. A Griffon Rider was attacked by the Nether Dragon; the Hippogryph Rider tried to help. Instead, the trans-dimensional creature turned its attention and tore apart the helper. Furious, Rugold turned his sight to the East…

"Malioch! You rat!"

* * *

From the opposing side,

Malioch and Malevor the Heartless stood with their troops; Doom Guards and Overlords were flanked them, along with Eredar Sorcerers and Diabolists. Fel Beasts and Fel Stalkers were hungry of the fleshes. Void Walkers floated around with the Succubi. Vyshna Envystare was amongst them. The Dread Lord smiled maliciously,

"Malevor, slay them all! Let none breathe…" The Pit Lord grinned in return,

"With my pleasure!" The Legion marched toward the battlefield…

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, after 6 years hiatus, I managed to continue this story. Hopefully, I might bring this into the closure. Malioch revealed his backstabbing side to Rugold by attacking indiscriminately, while Grothak and Fen'ris were against Squarrah the Gravebreaker. With such unexpected changes, what hope for the beleaguered allied forces? Just wait the second- to-the last chapter, 'The Turning Tables'.


	13. Chapter Twelve:The Turning Tables

The Turning Tables

At the Barrens

The demons inside the Burning Legion were screeched and shrieked as they were charging into the battlefield. Malevor galloped ahead with his fours, swinging his spear dangerously. The Legion hit the weakest part very hard. The Overlords cleaved their opponents with their large, wicked blades. The Doom Guards ripped their opponent's rank, tearing apart and spreading chaos. A single Druid of the Claws attacked the pitlord blindly. Malevor instead pointed his weapon to the attacker, branding him with mark of Hell. The burly druid screamed and writhed with agony. He shuddered violently then finally went limp. From his corpse, a new Doom Guard appeared and continued the slaughter. Laughing raucously, the large demon raised his right fist to the air. Few moments later, the dark skies rained fire and brimstone to the allied forces. Despite their lines almost collapsed, the humans, orcs and Night Elves stood as one. They persisted under the heavy barrage of demonic magick.

* * *

Zoril Magestorm noticed that. After summoning the Water Elementals and all kinds of Golems to bolster their forces, he also summoned something else. Not for long, the sky sent forth streams of icicles and freezing breeze. The unlucky demons were frozen instantly on their tracks. Anyone from the allied forces crushed those freezing demons into icecubes.

* * *

The Infernals brushed off the combined attacks of Taurens, Mountain Giants and Ogre Warriors like those being were flies. Knights of Lordaeron pressed hard by a pack of Fel Beasts. Even so, the Scourge didn't felt relieved, as the Legion attacked indiscriminately. Everyone was for themselves now…everyone was the foes.

* * *

In other direction,

Karn Ironfist crushed a single Ghoul with his holy hammer, and then heals the nearest footmen. The paladin turned to another direction, where the Death Knight fought. Rugold Killgrave had just dispatched his opponents, afterward raised them as their mockery of former lives. Karn was agitated. He couldn't let this disgrace and desecration continued. With heavy heart, he turned toward his former comrade. He wanted an answer!

* * *

Sylane Moonshade shot her searing arrows to the approaching foes, while Adyl Silverlock guarded his rear. With her magick, she transformed some Overlords into the harmless critters. The Night Elf Archers and Huntresses immediately rallied behind her priestess, yet the enemies somehow overwhelmed them. Quite far, J'bric Doombringer whirled his twin blades with acrobatic movements, and sometimes Immolation. He fought hard to keep them away.

* * *

Shera Darklight swung her iron rings, spreading death to the undeath. When the Ghouls tried to swarm her, she unleashed a flurry of knives that cut through them. She blinked to another direction and cut a Doom Guard with Shadow Strike. Elysha Morningdew watched her mistress from the save distance, while cutting the closest opponent with her glaive.

* * *

Malevor the Heartless noticed what the archmage do; he didn't like that. With a horrible howl, he galloped toward the sorcerer and cursed,

"Old fool! Do you know Death when you see it? Curse it and die!"

Zoril replied grimly, "Everyone will die soon, yet I do not intend to die in your hands! I shall take you first!" The Pit Lord growled,

"Not if I slay you first!" Malevor whirled his spear again, and charged toward the archmage. The elderly sorcerer raised his staff, ready for the worst!

* * *

From a distance,

The Lone Figure seemed undisturbed with the tide of wars, even though the Legion's arrival had upset the balance. Diana commented,

"This is getting worse…the alliance was getting overwhelmed by the Burning Legion. At the Mount Hyjal, they had broken the Alliance and Horde's line of defense. Here, it was worse…" He reminded,

"Can you refrain yourself for being pessimistic, Diana? The battle wasn't over yet,"

Diana blurted, "There is no need! The situation is grim…" Suddenly the Figure shushed,

"Shh, be quiet!" Not for long, he was surrounded by the Overlords, Ghouls, Skeletons and Void Walkers. To this, Diana shouted,

"Unimaginable! The battle is even spilled over here as well…" Impatient, he shouted,

"Be quiet!" Instinctively, the Figure unsheathed his long sword and awaited them to mob him. His figure disappeared beneath those demonic creatures until the crack of light broke through the crowd…all his opponent were disappeared between the failing petals of flower.

* * *

On the top of the hills,

Malioch and Vyshna watched the battle from the safety until the banshee noticed something interesting. The Dread Lord asked,

"Something interests you, Envystare?" The restless spirit hissed,

"Yes! Would you excuse me, milord? I have…a family reunion to be attended here…"

"Go ahead," Malioch nodded, "I think I have to keep my hand busy…" The banshee bowed before leaving the demon alone. Then the Nathrezim spread his wings and leaped very far…

* * *

Back to the Undead Base,

Facing Squarrah the Gravebreaker, Fen'ris shouted to his forces,

"Archers, take the beast down!" Kroll also barked, "Men, stick this beast with your spears until it become shish kebab!" Simultaneously, the Blood Elves and the Trolls threw everything they had to the target. However, the Crypt Lord shrugged them all just like nothing. He laughed,

"How do you kill something that isn't alive? Your annoyance will end here! Impale!" Suddenly, the numerous spikes protruded from the ground, impaling the unlucky ones among the allied force. Casualties instantly mounted. Furious, the Blood Mage threw his spell,

"Flame Strike!" Grothak warned,

"Wait, our people were still…" Too late! The massive flaming pillar appeared, incinerating everyone around its radius. The Nerubian temporarily staggered due to the attack. Despite its thickly carapace, it still felt the searing fire. Elech went to its aid, by use the Dark Ritual to heal the Crypt Lord with the cost of the Acolytes' lives. Squarrah rumbled with anger,

"This isn't enough! Pay with your lives!" Then the creature opened its wings and a swarm of locust-like creatures came forth from its body. The swarm buzzed into the allied force and began to devour some of them. From the ground, the Carrion Beetles crawled to feast upon the fallen foes. The situations were chaotic, as everyone was attacked. To avoid further damage, Fen'ris banished Falnir and himself, while Greyhame cast Spectral State to the Farseer. Kroll Shadeswift quickly summoned his ultimate spell, Big Bad Voodoo, casting invulnerability to his kin. The Shadow Hunter ordered,

"Yo, men! Hold the beasts until the doctors finished…" The spell-charged Troll Berserkers went toward Squarrah. The Nerubian swung its scythe-like limbs to cut them down. To his surprise, the trolls weren't injured. Even they held its limbs, and swarmed over her. Kroll glanced toward the Witchdoctors who had planted the Stasis Trap wards. Activated, those traps locked the movements of the Crypt Lord. The Trolls immediately flee from the huge creature. Squarrah was wrathful,

"These trinkets won't hold me forever! If you make me angrier, your death will be the most humiliating! There won't be anyone here to mourn yours!"

* * *

Return to the battlefield,

Earyl Treegrowth startled as he saw the Nathrezim landed not far from him. The demon crossed his arms, saying,

"You looks tough…amuse me," The Keeper of the Grove replied harshly,

"I won't amuse you; instead I will kill you!" Malioch grinned maliciously,

"You can try, and please do not die quickly…" Lifting his staff, Earyl shouted,

"Entangling Roots!" Instantly, the roots came out from the ground and bound the Dread Lord. Yet, the Nathrezim seemed calm…

* * *

In other direction,

Rugold just disposed the poor militia with a slice of his Runeblade, when the paladin called,

"Rugold Heartpure, is that you?" The black-haired Death Knight turned back nonchalantly, and then replied,

"I've abandoned the name long time ago…now my name was Rugold Killgrave! You must be Karn Ironfist…" Karn grunted,

"That's damned right! What happened to you? I thought you were perishing at Northrend…"

The corrupted knight said, "That is your want, but unfortunately, I am not! When I follow Prince Arthas, I realize what the paladin fight was a futility! In the Northrend, I receive an enlightenment that I must serve the Lich King. He would usher this world to the new order,"

Disbelieved, Karn roared, "New order? Enlightenment? Your…Prince destroys Lordaeron and Quel'thalas! The Burning Legion comes to destroy us! That's what you call 'new order? I can't believe I hear such words from you…"

Rugold laughed, "Karn, you taught me well! However, I have to advanced and not depend on you anymore. Now I have become a master, equal to you!" Their conversations were abruptly cut as the footmen attacked the death knight. Grinned with anticipation, the young death knight slashed them apart. Then he whispered a terrible spell to their mangled bodies,

"Animate Dead!" The Paladin quickly countered,

"Holy Light! Resurrection!" The warm, shining light quickly snuffed the undead; however it also revived the remaining footmen completely. Both knights stared each other. Karn spoke,

"It was clear to me that the Rugold I've know has perished at Northrend…You just an impostor who pretend like him! I can't let you sully his honor further…I shall end your life here!" Rugold responded,

"Be careful to what you say, Paladin! I won't be denied here! You are the one who will die!" Karn swung his hammer furiously, but the death knight blocked him first. Devotion Aura impacted with Rugold's Unholy Aura. The young knight slashed horizontally, yet the paladin countered with heavy smash. The impact distanced both of them. Rugold was confident that he could win against his former mentor; he pocketed the remains of Skull of Gul'Dan. That would be his last resort! Shouting his battle cry, he charged again toward Karn…

* * *

Another direction,

Sylane and Adyl still faced the odds until suddenly the Scourge withdrew from them. In their place, a cadre of Banshee appeared with the prominent one. The Priestess warned,

"Unrest ghost, be gone or risk the wrath of Elune!" The lead Banshee shook her head,

"Dear sister, is that how you treat your sister?" Gritted her teeth, Sylane replied,

"I don't remember that I have a sister who becomes an evil spirit…" The banshee cackled, before continuing,

"Is that so? It seems you have a serious memory loss compared with Doombringer. Watch me carefully and remember…" The Sorceress advised,

"Don't hear it, Sylane! The spirit just lies!" At first, the Night Elf didn't get it until she noticed further. She gasped with horror,

"No, it can't be! It can't be you…" Vyshna laughed triumphantly,

"Yes, dear sister! It is me, Vyshna! Your beloved and late sister!" Adyl was shocked to hear the revelation; she remembered J'bric's story,

_She was Doombringer's late fiancée…Sylane's sister…now a banshee…what is going on here?_ The fact hit Sylane hard; she stooped her head and her bows down. She asked with stammered voice,

"How…what happened to you, Vyshna?" Whirling with amusement, the banshee explained,

"Each of us have sins, sis. Doombringer condemned me to this existence, because he refused to let me go. But you…sis, your sin is great…you let me die while you can save me," Adyl was unable to say anything as she witnessed the reunion between sisters. For the first time, she saw Sylane who once confident, now broken. Pearly tears rolled from the Priestess' eyes,

"I…I tried, Vyshna! I try to save you, but …the demon was too close. When I shot it, the creature suddenly turned to see me…and…my arrow hit you…" Sylane buried her face with palms, crying. Instead, Vyshna screamed,

"LIAR! It wasn't an accident! I know that you desire J'bric for yourself since beginning…but you are unable to do so since we're engaged! Then the opportunity comes when the Legion attacks. You simply eliminate the rival, using the fight as excuse!"

Sylane shouted, "That's not true! Yes, I like J'bric too…but I decide to sacrifice my happiness only for you! What happened to you is an accident. I don't know what the filth that the Lich King told you, Vyshna. Take my life, but please don't torment Doombringer further! I will take the responsibility!" Vyshna Envystare mused for awhile, and then she glanced to the human sorceress,

"What about her? The sorceress?" Sylane glanced to Adyl and her wayward sister; she begged,

"She has nothing to do in this. Let her go…" Maliciously, the banshee said,

"On the contrary, she had been accompanied J'bric for some time. I assume she must be his consort…Sis, I won't take your life, but I will take hers as a compensation for me. By killing her, I would torment J'bric, and probably you for good…hahahaha!" Vyshna flew toward the sorceress with a cold shrill; Adyl raised her hand to deflect. Before the banshee attacked, the Priestess of the Moon quickly blocked her. Vyshna screamed,

"What is the meaning of this, Sis?" The mourned Priestess now said grimly,

"Get lost, Vyshna! You shall not take Adyl Silverlock with you! Yes, you had been tormented for centuries because of our faults, but it didn't give you a right to torment an innocent life! I have offered my life to repay you, but you just throw it back at my face!" The banshee bellowed furiously,

"Nobody innocent! Someone must pay for my sufferings! I want revenge!" Sylane lifted her bow, pointing it to her former sister,

"My real sister is a gentle soul; she won't harm anyone! You…just a mockery of her memories! Now I warn you to leave us…" Vyshna's eyes turned red; her spectral figure somehow transparent due to the anger within. She hissed,

"You won't dare to shoot me…if you shoot, it would break your heart again like…" A wheezing noise heard…and a fiery arrow punctured the banshee's transparent chest. Sylane whispered,

"Forgive me, Elune! Farewell, my sister…may your spirit rests in peace…" Vyshna screamed painfully, and her companions immediately stormed toward the Priestess and the sorceress. Instinctively, Sylane lifted his arrow to the sky and shoot it,

"Starfall!" Then the stars seemed falling from the skies and hit the enemies nearby into oblivion, including Vyshna's banshee. The Priestess quickly grabbed Adyl to her steed and leaped away from the location. In other hand, Vyshna felt her spectral form almost gave up…she wasn't ready to let her only grudge gone…she must possessed someone else. The banshee turned to another direction and found what she need…

* * *

Elysha was busy defending her mistress that she didn't even notice it. Suddenly, a feeling of coldness and dread clutched her heart. Slowly but sure, her vision failed her and she fell unconscious…a evil whisper rang to her for the last time

_You will be sufficient for now…_

* * *

Malioch noticed what transpired including Envystare's supposed fate. His rage instantly builds up, and it made him broke the entangling roots with ease. Earyl shocked,

"What?" Before he managed to counter, the demon grabbed and lifted him to the air. The Dread Lord hissed,

"You and that Demon Hunter will the last one to die!" After saying that, he threw the Keeper toward the battling Demon Hunter.

* * *

J'bric was even unable to gasp when the druid hit him very hard; both of them rolled away. At the same time, Malioch flew and found his quarry. With speed of darkness, he went to intercept…Sylane and Adyl. The sorceress shouted, "Priestess Sylane, look out!" The Priestess sprung his bow. The Dread Lord merely lifted his right hand. On the right palm, a raw energy gathered along with the insects into a mass of living insects and foul energy. When their distance closed, the demon threw the ball toward his prey, shouting,

"Die!" The Carrion Swarm rolled like lighting and struck the Priestess squarely. Adyl didn't believe her eyes, as she saw Sylane hit by the attack; her armor broken into pieces and she vomited profuse blood. Her steed rolled along with her, throwing the rider and passenger away. The sorceress only suffered the minor injuries, but Sylane injured very bad. Due to the attack, her ribcage was broken in several places and some of her organs injured. The Night Elf gasped for air. Adyl came for her, shouting,

"Sylane!" She quickly poured the potion, but it eased the injuries a little. This needs a healer; where are they when you need one. Adyl even gasped when the Dread Lord walked toward her, staring coldly. She glanced to the mortally –wounded Priestess, and back to Adyl,

"This bitch will die…but you won't be lucky…" the demon pulled her hair above; she screamed aloud,

* * *

J'bric saw the event, but he was too preoccupied. Not for long, Jimbo landed nearby the Demon Hunter. He drunk his own beverage, and spouted flame in a circular arc. The Pandaren shouted,

"Go, help your friend!" J'bric nodded and he went. The Overlords, Void Walkers and Ghouls swarmed the merchant. Unafraid, Jimbo unleashed his ultimate technique,

"Storm, Earth and Fire!" Within a split second, the Pandaren split into three; each of him possessed the Lighting, Earth and Fire attack. With Pandaren's ferocity, they swept their opponents.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Undead Base,

Grothak, Fen'ris and Kroll assembled with their remaining forces, while Squarrah were preoccupied with the Stasis Traps. The Blood Mage raised his voice,

"What shall we do? Nobody could defeat the beast! IT was nigh-invulnerable!" The Farseer replied,

"There must be a way to deal with the creature! But our time is short! The portal must be destroyed!" Then the Shadow Hunter sullenly suggested,

"One of us must lure the beast away, while the rest destroy the portal," Everyone glanced to each other, but the Troll continued,

"I will be the bait; the rest of you do your work!" Fen'ris quipped,

"Well, it might be work…" Grothak spoke with concern,

"It also suicidal, Shadeswift! You can't expect to kill such creature…how will you do that?" Kroll glanced to the floating Necropolis above them. He grinned,

"I might have a plan…"

* * *

Few minutes later,

Fen'ris and Kroll stood side-by-side, in front of the trapped Squarrah. The Blood Mage said, rubbing his chin. "It is risky,"

"My plan is to let I do the talking," The Shadow Hunter answered. "I am quite good at that, after all. Your part is played later…" Then with a loud roar, the Crypt Lord broke the traps and went toward them. Without any warning, Fen'ris ran away. Seeing that, the Nerubian mocked,

"Your elf friend is gone! You are alone…" Kroll taunted back,

"Is that all the Scourge can do talk only? Oh, forgive me! The dead people don't talk…"

"You will found out soon enough…when I shut your mouth!" Squarrah bashed its large body toward the nearby ziggurat, however the Troll had already avoided the attack.

"Men, why don't you taste the Serpent Ward?" After planting the totem, the Shadow Hunter leaped a far. The ward quickly shot energy charges toward the Crypt Lord, who easily broke it.

"I said stay still!" The lumbering beast immediately followed Kroll toward the Necropolis.

* * *

On the battlefield,

Karn struggled hard with his might and heart, as he fought his former squire. Inside, he knew that he had to kill Rugold because of his perversion. Yet, the death knight somehow hard to beat…and he knew that. Rugold mocked,

"Are you going weaker, Ironfist? I know why! You fought with your heart; that's makes you weak! In other hand, I have thrown all my humanities in order to be stronger!" The paladin spat,

"I don't believe that crap! What makes human stronger are their bonds! You have nothing!"

"Really? That's why you care so much for the sorceress? You know something? When she was in our custody, I have a chance to taste her…" Hearing that, Karn was enraged beyond reason. He attacked fiercely, yet his attack was unfocused. Twisting about Rugold evaded the next charge and seizing the hammer shaft he sent him off balance. While Karn was trying to recover his balance the death knight rammed his elbow into the side of his face, putting his whole body behind the blow. The paladin stumbled back, stunned. Rugold glided past the clumsy position and backhanded the paladin in the face. When he was about to finish him, another figure blocked his attack with blade…

"You!" Rugold snarled. Kargil Bloodfang smiled in response,

"Probably, it is the time for our rematch…" The Blademaster turned to Karn, "Paladin, perhaps you leave him to me…save Silverlock!" Half-stunned, the paladin left them both. The death knight tried to press, but the orc blocked his attacks perfectly. This irritated him. He tried to slash with the Runeblade, when Bloodfang's blade crashed into it, and he backpedalled furiously to get the room he needed. They circled each other, watching, and then began to cross steel. Rugold made several attempts to get past Bloodfang's guard, only to be forced back. He began clenching his teeth,

_Probably it was the time to use shards of Skull of Gul'Dan…_

* * *

J'bric leaped toward Malioch, however the Dread Lord sent a backhand toward him without ever turning back. The Demon Hunter rolled away to give berth. Yet, he saw something that shocked her. Nearby, the still-alive, but bleeding Sylane lay nearby. He shouted,

"Moonshade…" Then he also saw Adyl under the demon's clenching hands. The Nathrezim warned,

"If you care of their well-being do not get close…otherwise, I will kill them quickly!" The warning turned to the deaf ears, as the Demon Hunter was in motion, charging across the clearing with his twin blades ready. Malioch gave him an annoyed look, then begun to charge another attack with his left hand.

"Carrion Swarm!" The foul energy struck J'bric very hard, throwing him away. The attack made the Night Elf realized he was outmatched…he must use the forbidden power that his master taught him!

* * *

Fight between Rugold and Kargil was one-sided. The death knight was cornered more than once, while the Blademaster held his ground. Rugold thought that was enough; he pulled the sack from his belt and was about to cast a spell…when the orc warrior sliced his left hand. He felt something slick at his left wrist and saw his severed hand flying away. He screamed not because of pain, but because of the lost opportunity…

"NOOOOO!!!!"

His severed hand flew and landed nearby J'bric Doombringer, spilling the sack's content…

* * *

After deal with the Demon Hunter, Malioch turned again to the helpless Adyl and Sylane. He said lecherously,

"Where are we? Oh, I always want to see what the maiden's heart looks like." With a swipe, the Nathrezim tore the sorceress's clothes. He was ready to tear her chest apart. Unable to do anything, Adyl cried and hoped the death claim her first so she won't see her violation any longer. Then a loud roar, matching Malevor's, echoed…

She opened her eyes and saw the Demon Hunter covered by crackles of red lightning…the shroud that covered his eyes was opened. The crimson vapors came out from the Demon Hunter's body. Sharp fangs started to protrude from his mouth. The sorceress also saw bumps appeared from J'bric forehead. It becomes more prominent and elongated into pair of horns. His blank eyes instantly filled with blazing red and he grew taller than the last time she saw him. Once the transformation completed the different Doombringer rose and roared inhumanly.

* * *

Earyl and Shera also watched what happened. The Warden said delightfully,

"Well, you've shown your true color finally…this make interesting…" In contrary, the Keeper bowed helplessly,

"You shouldn't do that, Doombringer! But I can't ask more from you other than saving my sister…"

Kargil noticed the event, and turned solemnly

_Every warrior must do what he must do, no matter what the cost is…_

* * *

The Lone Figure saw the emanating demonic energy at the battlefield; he frowned,

Diana said, "It comes…just like in the Felwood,"

He replied, "He has no other options. Desperation have driven him hard…this might tip the balance slightly," The feminine voice responded worriedly,

"But for what cost?"

"He will realize that when it is done…" Instead sheathing his blade, the Figure stabbed the weapon on the ground and waited,"

* * *

Malioch stared the creature with intense wariness, "Interesting…" To his shock, the Doombringer vanished and suddenly grabbed him on his mouth. Adyl fell on the ground due to the sudden attack. The Dread Lord retaliated by stabbing with his claws. However, the transformed J'bric ignored the attack and began to pummel the demon ruthlessly…

* * *

At the Undead Base,

As the rest of the force lured the Gravebreaker, Grothak Lookeye went toward the Demon Portal…only to found the lich was there as well. Elech commented,

"Nice tactic to lure Squarrah away, but it won't work for me…I must warn you that I am a difficult foe," The Farseer replied back,

"Me too, it won't be easy after all," It was hard to discern the lich's expression since he didn't have a face. Elech remarked,

"In other hand, this will be easy…Death Coil!" Elech extended his skeletal finger and shoot a greenish ray toward the elder orc. It struck Grothak, who immediately clutched his chest in painful expression. He turned pale and slumped upon his steed. Realizing something wrong, the huge wolf howled sadly. The Lich merely nodded in approval.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, the battle heats on. J'bric eventually uses Metamorphosis to transform himself into a half-demon, similar with Illidan Stormrage. At the same time, Grothak faced Elech eye-to-eye. Kroll still played hide-and-seek with the Crypt Lord. What is the conclusion after this? Wait the next chapter, 'The Decisions'.

P.S.: I might continue this up to the Frozen Throne, Just wait it…


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Decisions

The Decisions

In the midst of the battle, two demonic beings fought ferociously. Malioch punched back, but the transformed Doombringer had withstood those attacks, and counterattacked mercilessly. Distanced himself, the Nathrezim spat brackish blood and commented,

"Similar but not…alike. You surely look like the creature that had killed Lord Tichondrius…" The comment was responded by a rabid snarl from the demonic Night Elf.

Malioch smiled bitterly, "I think words meant nothing for you now…let's finish this once and for all!" Then they clashed each other again!

-#-

In other side,

Zoril panted heavily…for the first time he had to expend his mana to fight. Yet, Malevor still stood. The remains of his golems were scattered everywhere, along with the crushed Infernals. The Pit Lord disdained the archmage; he snorted,

"So, do you ready to die, old fool?" Zoril grasped his staff tightly, ready to make his last stand. However, Hurim came to his help after brushed an Eredar Sorcerer with his axe. The Tauren immediately placed himself between them.

"You won't hurt this human, not even a single hair…" the Chieftain rumbled.

Malevor merely laughed, "I guess I have to hurt you!"

Hurim was undaunted, "Do your worst, demon!" Both of them raised their weapons and charged…"

-#-

Meanwhile,

Steels clashed furiously, as Rugold and Kargil attacked each other. They slashed their blades. The Death Knight gritted his teeth; his severed hand pulsated painfully. The power that was given by Prince Arthas did little to stop the pain. It made him feel like a…

Then Kargil said, "Despite the power that you have, you were still a human…"

"Shut up!" Rugold cursed, "How come you grow stronger than me?"

The Blademaster smiled enigmatically, "I had embraced my weakness…I don't like to finish the defenseless opponent. We can end our duel here…" Those words inflamed Rugold further. He felt slighted by this…orc! He screamed,

"Be quiet! You are mocking me!" the young knight pointed his Runeblade, "I will make you pay for my hand!" Roaring to his lung, Rugold swung his weapon uncontrollably, and slashed indiscriminately. The Blademaster could only sigh,

"I guess I have to end you here…" Focusing again, Kargil held his blade in _kendo_ stance and waited the crazed Death Knight. When he came, the Blademaster sent two consecutive slashes; one on his abdomen and the other at the back. Rugold fell upon its knees, and let off his runeblade. Behind him, Kargil was ready to give final stroke. He said,

"Death is just the beginning…I will return…" The Blademaster swung his blade toward the neck and Rugold's body fell to the ground. Yet, a eerie glow bathed the Death Knight's body and took it toward the West. Kargil noticed that, saying,

"So be it, we will meet again…"

-#-

Back to the Undead Base,

Kroll ran along the corridor inside the Necropolis. He realized that he had to hurry. His concern was confirmed when a loud roar echoed along the corridor.

"Troll! Stay still!" The Shadow Hunter quickly ran as Squarrah charged furiously. Along with that, the humongous Crypt Lord destroyed much of the corridors. While running, the troll watched his surroundings and noticed a small opening to outside. Swiftly, he leaped and climbed outside. Just for a second, Squarrah crashed head on to the wall of the Necropolis. The creature rolled its compound eyes and saw its prey climbing to the peak. It rumbled,

"So, you think you can escape from Squarrah? Squarrah won't let its prey easily…" The huge Nerubian grappled the wall, and began to crawl toward Kroll.

-#-

Kroll had problems in its hand. The crystal atop the Necropolis kept attacking him with unholy energies. He could manage that with his Voodoo ward, yet the Crypt Lord was entirely different. They tried to beat each other, while managed to avoid the Necropolis' attack. Below, the Horde-Alliance's forces were fighting the Scourge…

-#-

At the same time,

Time dragged long; Malioch grew exhausted. His infernal power wasn't a match for the crazed and furious Demon Hunter. His blow was gone weaker for each succeeding attack. His armor was cracked everywhere. However, J'bric didn't show such weaknesses. The corrupted Night Elf kept pummeling his opponent. Then

"BASH!" With a single, decisive punch from him, the Nathrezim fell into a heap. He wasn't satisfied with the defeat. The Demon Hunter grabbed the defeated demon on its collar, staring directly to him. Despite the bloodied and broken visage, Malioch chuckled,

J'bric asked, "Why are you laughed?"

The demon answered haltingly, "Look…to…yourself…Night…Elf! Do…you…think…your…kinds…will…accept…you…now?" The Demon Hunter puzzled,

"You…like…us…now…you…are…a…demon!"

"That's not true!" J'bric roared, "You are lying…"

Malioch continued, "Why…don't…you…look…yourself…at…the…mirror? I…might…be…failed…Lord…Kil'jaeden…but…at…least…I…won't…have…to…face…his…wrath. Be…side…I…was…died…by…my…own…kin…" The last sentence was full of mocking.

Not wanting to hear it anymore, the Demon Hunter shouted, "Shut up! Shut your mouth!"

Instead Malioch mocked, "You…are…a…demon…like…us! Demon…Demon!"

"I said shut up!" After shouting that, J'bric head-butted the Dread Lord and pummeled the weakened opponent until what remained from him was a bloody pulp, yet still breathing and sputtering. With his full anger and unholy power, the crazed Demon Hunter lifted Malioch and… ripped the lifeless demon apart. He did that, while laughing maniacally amidst the shower of the blood. Adyl, Shera and Earyl watched that event with horror.

Before expired, Malioch's head managed to mutter,

"So…merciless…this…is…demon-like…"

-#-

The Lone Figure watched the event impassively,

"Awful!" Diana commented, "I am glad that I wasn't present to see that…"

He added, "From now on, everything would be changed greatly. We simply just wait and see…"

"You are right!" the feminine voice agreed, "Why don't we see another front?"

With a blink of eye, the Lone Figure disappeared beneath the falling petals,

-#-

At the Undead Base,

Elech stared the unmoving farseer and commented, "That was too easy…I thought you're quite a challenge." Then the lich turned to the Necropolis and saw Squarrah atop the Necropolis.

_Stop playing, Squarrah!_ He contacted the Crypt Lord telepathically, _Finish that troll and join me to contact Prince Arthas!_

_It is easy to say, lich!_ The Nerubian replied, _This bug was difficult to squash!_

_Do it quickly!_ After Elech finished, something appeared afar.

Fen'ris also noticed that, "What is that?

-#-

From the dark horizon, a fleet of Goblin Zeppelins appeared. All of them were filled with…the fresh warriors of the Horde along with the Goblin itself. Inside the zeppelin, Knockgear the Goblin Tinker commented,

"Hey, dats da base! 'xactly lyk the ol' Lookeye said…"

The Alchemist Rygent replied, "So? Wat are we waitin' for? Raze dis base to da ground!" The Zeppelins landed and simultaneously unloaded the innumerable Goblin Sappers. Those crazed creatures ran around the base excitedly with cackles and explosive. And then…

BOOM! BOOM! The chain explosion rocked the base, as the Sappers exploded themselves and destroyed the Ziggurats. The Goblin Alchemist went toward the battle atop his trusty ogre slave,

"Blog!" He commanded, "Destroy those ne'er-to-nothing!" Activating the chemical reagents and concoctions, Blog was enraged and plowed through the Scourge, crushing the Ghouls and battled against the Abominations with blind rage. Rygent wasn't left alone; he threw several acid bomb to damage the embattled force further.

In other hand, Knockgear glanced to the Necropolis and spotted the Shadow Hunter.

"Da ol' Kroll was in trouble!" He instantly planted the Pocket Factory and the device immediately produced Clockwerk Goblins that added the explosion around. To help Kroll, he bombarded the Necropolis with Cluster Rockets. Squarrah and its prey were busy to avoid those attacks.

The remaining forces brought the Catapults, and added firepower along with the Goblin. Within a minutes, the Undead base was almost razed to the ground.

-#-

Elech was silent to see the change of tides. Being undead, he was unable to express shock or surprise. Then someone spoke,

"This might not what you expect, undead, but everything was worked exactly as I have seen it…" The lich turned around and saw…the very much alive Grothak Lookeye.

"How?" the undead asked

In response, the Farseer took out something from his cloak. It was a broken watch.

"The Spirits will me to not die today," Grothak said menacingly, "In other hand, you will…"

Elech responded, "You talk big for someone who had escaped death, but this won't be happened for the second time!" The undead sorcerer prepared to cast his deadly spell, but the mana was gone.

"What?" Glancing to another direction, the lich saw Fen'ris. His hands were glowed blue.

"How do you feel to be drained from mana, undead?" the elf taunted, "That's Mana Drain!" For the first time in his undeath, Elech muttered,

"Curses! Damn you all!"

-#-

Once the Ziggurats and other structures were done, the force turned their attentions to the Necropolis and the Demon Gate. Soon, the heavy bombardment commenced. Those structures began to damaged, and unholy flames burst out from its crack. At the same time, the Crypt Lord had cornered the troll. It rumbled,

"Now you won't escape me ag…" Suddenly, the Necropolis began to tilt leftward. It pointed toward the Demon Gate beneath it. Kroll shouted,

"Knockgear, let me out first!" Below, the goblin tinker misheard the shout,

"I swear that Kroll wants us to send the Sappers…"

"Here we go!" A group of sappers went toward the damaged Necropolis and…

KABOOOMM! The explosion finally brought the Necropolis fall toward the Demon Gate with a heavy rumble along with…Squarrah and Kroll. The Shadow Hunter screamed,

"Knockgear, I will killlllllllllllll youuuuuuuuuuu…" The structure crumbled with a loud roar.

-#-

Grothak and Fen'ris saw that; they immediately ceased their assault upon Elech and withdrew. The lich didn't understand what happened until a huge shadow loomed upon him. When he turned around, he saw the Necropolis was fallen upon the Demon Gate and him…

"This isn't what the Lich King has in mind…" Then the damaged Necropolis crushed the portal along with the lich and the Crypt Lord, thus unleashing the powerful arcane explosion. Knockgear, Grothak, Fen'ris and the other were forced to protect their eyes.

-#-

The Lone Figure had just arrived when the conflagration happened.

"Look…" Diana warned, "…out…" He lifted his cloak to protect the eyes…

-#-

The explosion was huge; it can be seen from the battle field. Malioch stopped his fight and saw the conflagration. He was stunned,

"The Gate…it is gone…" Hurim and Zoril noticed the development. The Archmage smiled,

"Lookeye, you old fool…you did it!" The Tauren Chieftain shouted,

"The portal was gone! The Undead base was gone!" His shout echoed throughout the battlefield. The disheartened Alliance, Horde and Sentinel force immediately buoyed by the pronouncement, and redoubled their fight. The Legion was taken aback with the rousing, and slowly but sure, they were forced to give their grounds. Trying to fix the problem, Malioch roared,

"Not yet! The portal might be gone, but Lord Archimonde will prevail…" As he tried to finish the sentence, another explosion was coming off. This time, it was larger than the first and sent a powerful magical shockwave. Earyl noticed,

"This is coming from the direction of the World Tree…Shan'do's plan is working!" The shockwave immediately destroyed any demonic creature within its range. The Dread Lord trembled to this,

"This can't be happened! The Legion must…" His rantings was gone swallowed by a bright light bathed around its body…

-#-

Adyl had watched the battle entirely; she was unable to turn away. The unconscious Sylane was on her lap. To be true, she was shocked to see J'bric's transformation. The sorceress didn't believe what happened; it was a nightmare.

-#-

After the laughter died, J'bric sensed something wrong. His fingernails were extremely long. He touched his forehead and found horns. His mouth was full of fangs and he smelt blood on his body. He turned to the women…he sensed Adyl and Sylane were still alive. He was blind, but he could sense that the human girl was…afraid of him. It dawned in his mind that Malioch wasn't lying. He was transformed into what he hated…things that killed Vyshna and turned her into a banshee.…a demon! Horror clutched J'bric's heart for the first time. He loathed himself. Unable to bear such revelation, the transformed Demon Hunter howled sadly, With a large step, he leaped and left the battlefield…

-#-

Adyl realized, despite such appearance J'bric was inside. She called,

"Doombringer…" However, he had already left…not realizing that he wasn't completely alone. At the same time, Sylane awoke,

"Silverlock…" The sorceress turned around,

"Priestess…don't speak first. Your wound is serious…"

Sylane asked weakly, "Where is…Doombringer?" Before Adyl managed to answer the question, another explosion followed. This time, the reinforcement from Khaz-Modan had arrived. The Flying Machines and Siege Engines filled the battlefield, routing the remaining Scourge and Legion. Balk Firebrand was on the front; he shouted,

"Get rid those stragglers!"

Not for long, Earyl came toward them. The Keeper took her injured sister gently, while saying,

"Let me take care of Sylane, human…our battle is over. The Burning Legion was routed, but only for now. Azeroth was safe…now we'll withdraw to our forest for healing the wounds. My sister would be fine…" To this, Adyl cried,

"I…I am…sorry…I…couldn't…do anything…to…protect…Sylane…"

Earyl replied, "That's nothing, human…My sister wished to protect you…to repay what she couldn't do millennia ago. Now it is done…" Then the Night Elves vanished behind the flock of ravens, while the Ancients returned to their place. As the young sorceress watched their departure, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw the exhausted Zoril,

"Father…"

The Archmage replied, "That's alright, Adyl…I am fine…it seems the Ancient returned again to their forest…"

"Father, what will happen to us in Kalimdor now? The Legion has been defeated…"

Zoril sighed, "We'll make our new home in this land…this is our home now…and we are not alone,"

The young girl smiled, "Yes, we aren't alone…"

-#-

Slowly but sure, the Horde pulled out from the battlefield. Kargil had Hurim to take care everything. He glanced to the battle-weary Paladin. Karn managed to say,

"Thanks…for saving…me,"

The Blademaster replied, "Do not thank me…I just do what is necessary. Someday, we might not be allies anymore,"

"Perhaps…" the knight sighed, "Yet, I don't want the day to come…"

"We might meet sooner than you have thought…" With that, Kargil left the Paladin to join his clansmen. Karn lifted his eyes and saw a magnificent red bird flew on the sky. He welcomed this sight as a good omen.

-#-

_Two battles, the same result…today Azeroth was safe. The Burning Legion was defeated, though they weren't destroyed. Their master was still out there, but it would be for another time…and another heroes._

The red bird went toward the east

-#-

Back to the ruins of Undead Base,

Grothak, Knockgear, Rygent, Brin and their remaining forces were facing Fen'ris and his Blood Elves. Their faces were taut and serious. With their common foe gone, nobody would stop those forces from exacting their vendetta. Falnir glanced uneasily to the Blood Mage; he knew both forces were exhausted. If they insisted to fight, there would be no survivors at all. Few moments later, the elven sorcerer quipped,

"There will be no another fight today…Falnir, lead us back to Theramore Island!" With one accord, the entire Blood Elves withdrew from the place, leaving Fen'ris last. He glanced to the Farseer,

"We might continue our business at another place and time, orc…for now, savors your victory while it is can…"

Grothak replied, "I will wait for the day, Flamehand…yet, I thank you…"

The elf snorted, "Just for today, orc…save your thanks later…" Then he teleported out from their sight. In the mean time, the trolls managed to dug Kroll out from the rubbles and put him onto a stretcher. As the band passed them, Grothak turned,

"May the spirit bring the healing upon you, Shadowswift…"

The Shadow Hunter complained, "Since I know you… Lookeye, there isn't anything good happened to me…I ask you a favor…don't see me for a while…don't even sent any message to me…you hear that…" The old farseer merely chuckled as Kroll was brought away. He patted his wolf steed, saying

"Let's go home…we'll take a long rest…" The Longthornes turned back to their home.

-#-

Back to the Ruined Silvermoon,

_I am alive…_ Rugold muttered,_…but not quite alive yet_. He was lying sprawled atop the Altar of Darkness, while his fellow knights circled him. He could see Perenolde's sneering smile…and another knight beside him. The former king of Alterac called him with a mocking tone,

"Get up, kid…how long you'll stay here?" Rugold recognized the knight beside Perenolde as Thassarian, his superior when they were still humans. The Death Knight rose by pushing…his right hand. He slightly stunned to found his severed hand was healed. Of course, he was restored again as whole on the Altar of Darkness.

Thassarian called again impatiently, "Let's go, Prince Arthas needed us…"

_Prince Arthas? Is he here already?_ Rugold mused, and then asked his fellow knight,

"Are you sure?"

Annoyed, Thassarian answered, "He'd been here, when you're resurrected. He told us, "When Killgrave is awaked, tell him to join me!" After saying that, he came out and Rugold followed outside, where Prince Arthas had waited with Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas Windrunner. Ignoring the young knight, the corrupted prince spoke,

"Today, we will scour Lordaeron from…the living humans! I will make this land pure!" Before them, the forces of the Scourge were arrayed. Arthas shouted,

"I shall cleanse this land in the name of the Lich King!" The Death Knights shouted in response, including Rugold. He thought deeply,

_I will become stronger…for my prince…and someday we'll meet again, Kargil Bloodfang! I will be the victor…_

-#-

Far from the assembled Scourge, the mysterious red bird noticed what transpired,

_Despite the loss, the Scourge still mighty than before…the question was what will happens to them after the Legion was defeated? What is the destiny of Arthas and Rugold? I fear that only the Lich King who can answer such question._

-#-

Thirteen days after Battle of Mount Hyjal,

J'bric sat despondently atop the rock. His wing stooped low. The former Demon Hunter was depressed…now he had no way to return to his people at all. Vyshna was a banshee…and he was a demon. Hadn't for the memories of Adyl, he believed that he could gone insane…

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Giving in to his darker instinct, J'bric lashed out but blocked by the intruder. He turned around and saw…a similar creature.

"Master…Illidan…" The stranger smiled,

"Not bad, Doombringer…I thought I am the only one who had been corrupted…"

J'bric pulled his hand and turned away, "This is not what I have in my mind…"

Illidan frowned, "Do you think to return to _our_ people? Forget it, Doombringer. I was even banished by my own brother. They won't accept us anymore…why don't you serve me like before?" Doombringer mused awhile; he once served Illidan and got banished. Now he had nothing to and him were beyond redemption for other Night Elves. He wouldn't stay here, when the damned Watchers hunted him like an animal. He would have an ally…

Without thinking, the demonic Night Elf bowed before the other, saying,

"Therefore I, J'bric Doombringer serve you like Before, Master Stormrage…"" To this act, Illidan laughed,

"Excellent, Doombringer! I will make you as my second-in-command. Together, we shall show this scorning world something!" Then he continued, "I shall introduce you to our allies…" J'bric felt that they weren't alone. The serpent-like creatures slithered around them. One of them, a snake-haired female humanoid went toward Stormrage and asked,

"Well, Lord Illidan. It seems you have another servant…" J'bric growled, however Illidan quickly explained,

"Doombringer, may I introduce you to Lady Vashj…here is the Naga, formerly Kaldorei from the War of the Ancients. With their help, we shall take vengeance to this world…"

Vashj smiled, "I hope we can work together for our Master…Doombringer," The former Demon Hunter watched the crowding Naga through his 'sight', wondering whether he had made the right decision…

-#-

Unseen by the Betrayer and the Sea Witch, the Lone Figure watched the conversation from a safe distance,

To this, Diana complained "This is bad! The world is saved, only to be threatened by another menace…great!

He said, "The Naga…they might have connection to the past…yet we have to continue to watch until the opportune time came,"

The feminine voice asked, "What do you mean?"

"This means our long vigil shall be ended…"

-#-

At another direction,

Maiev Shadowsong led her Watchers march toward the coastline; she had heard that the Betrayer had passed here along with the strange creatures. Amongst her force, Shera and Elysha followed the High Warden. The Warden muttered,

"This time, nobody would stop me from taking Doombringer as my prey…hey, are you listening me, Morningdew?"

The young Watcher replied, "Yes, Mistress! We are going to bring him to the justice this time!"

"Excellent!" As Shera turned back, Elysha's eye glowed eerily. Little did Shera realize that Elysha Morningdew no longer exist…Vyshna Envystare had possessed her during the battle. She whispered softly,

_"Until then, my love_…" The Watchers continued their march toward the seashore…

-#-

**Author's Note: **Finally, the fanfic has finished after on and off for 8 years. It had 13 chapters, 12 reviews and 720 hits. I appreciate those who had sent their reviews and critics. I give thanks for Rowan Seven, who had encouraged and helped me to edit the first two chapters. Thank you for everything and see you at the next fanfic…


End file.
